When Worlds Collide
by Mr.Carl Clover
Summary: Rachel Alucard and That Man meet with one idea in mind, merging their two worlds. As both worlds crumble into an abyss, the merging will save them and create a whole new story for the both of them. This should be interesting :3 Please read and review!
1. Prolouge: The Beginning of the New World

(Author's Notice: Here goes nothing...)

(Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with Arc System Works or own anything as a part of it)

When Worlds Collide

A Guilty Gear / BlazBlue Cross-over Fanfiction

By: Mr. Carl Clover

Prologue: The Meeting of the Two Worlds

Two people stood in the endless void between the two worlds of infinite possibility, staring each other down as they prepared for a meeting arranged between time and space itself. The very nature of this debate, suggestion and trial would shake the boundaries of existence at a single word. Slowly the words began to drift into the air, giving the signal to start the meeting.

"It seems that you wish to do something outrageous, are you sure it is in the best interest of the two worlds if they co-existed? This is a larger deal than you are making it out to be. These past few months of us talking of this have in a sense, made me be filled with curiosity." That Man asked and stated to the adorable blonde headed vampire. The two stood in a deep void, an area that merely existed because the two wished it to be. The darkness that consumed the two lords of their worlds gave off a comforting feel, almost euphoric. Rachel Alucard slowly walked up to That Man and looked into the hooded cover that hid his mysterious face. It was as if she was staring into eternal existence, almost losing herself in its darkness. That Man in turn looked into the piercing eyes of the pale faced vampire, her wisdom and power immeasurable by the God's themselves much less himself. She was covered from head to toe in her tradition Gothic style dress, various upside-down crosses and intricate designs weaved into it all throughout, it glistened in the colors of black and crimson, the very two colors that defined her completely.

"I believe it would make things much less boring, and also this world I am in is stuck in a various time loops that grow ever more irritating by the moment, maintaining its balance of power, justice, and corruption over the years has proven to be a true bother. It is quite a bore indeed. In merging the two worlds I will be able to fix both of our problems. I believe you were the one that told me about the attack of beings you call 'Gears' due to your hand finding a way to reactivate them. You also said you were quite apologetic about it, this finds me in a state of question about your motives." Rachel responded, her intricate and articulate voice smoothly clawing into That Man's ears. His face, if it could be seen, would be that of agreement. To That Man, the very reason that drifted from her lips in a gentle gust of chaos and self-indulgence into his old, sharp ears truly boggled his mind, but at the same time, he found it not only true, but intriguing all the same. He stood there silent for many of moments to pass, his void of the cosmos around them watching them, listening to them as if it was alive. Deep thought could only bury deep into his mind, slowly piecing together all the options he would have to solve the problems he had with both his world and the question here at hand. He gazed over to Rachel. Her expression was very relaxed, almost carefree, this unnerved That Man, but at the same time it gave me another state of curiosity.

"Miss. Alucard, I must ask why you believe that this will fix the problems that both of our worlds suffer from? What meaning is there and saving both worlds if they both will retain their same continual problems?" That Man barraged with questions to Rachel. She smirked as she heard his voice coming at her, one statement after another, many questions that she already knew the answers to.

"I'm glad to see that you have thought this out so diligently. It's nice to meet someone that isn't a completely incompetent fool. As to the answers to your questions, I will be happy to answer them one at a time. I believe the first question you asked was how this would fix all the problems in both of our worlds. I suppose in me saying it will fix 'all' of the problems; it was a bit brash of me. What I truly meant in my words is that in combining the two worlds, it would make both problems much easier to resolve. Both your hoard of Gears and my world's time loop will be easier overcome by the people that both you and I have interest in within our own worlds. And of course, for your second question, though it is merely a repeat of your first question. See it is a way to maintain all life on both of our worlds. That should be sufficient for you is it not?" Rachel responded without fail. Every intricate and intelligent ploy that slid off of her silver tongue rang into That Man's ears with quite surprise and legitimate resolve. He gave his nod in response.

"I see. So what you are saying is that in combining both worlds, not only will all the life in each of them be saved, but the resolve for each of our problems will be more easily resolved with the peculiar individuals that both you and I have been watching over for these many of years. Well then, I find this to be a very intelligent and well thought out ploy. It sounds as if you've been planning this for some time. Is that true Miss. Alucard?" That Man asked. Rachel smirked, this time with a few teeth showing, symbolizing the little devil half of her personality. She returned her face to its usual care free expression and eyed into That Man's face in which was a deep void.

"Indeed. Having the amount of power that I have opens up very interesting opportunities to myself. I have peered into your world numerous times in the past year, finding out piece by piece that your world and mine coming together would fix many of the obstacles that everything in the two worlds revolve around. I'm sure you have sensed my presence before, or else you wouldn't even be here with me." Rachel pointed out vigorously. That Man gave a slow nod as he slowly approached Rachel, step by step making a sound as if he were walking through puddles upon the ground, which in truth there was nothing. As he reached Rachel, his stature and height towering over her, he slowly pulled out a scroll with many designs on just the roll out handles. Rachel blinked and analyzed it carefully; a strange aura of energy surrounded it, something that Rachel had never once seen in her long lifetime. As she took it from his hand, she felt its energy almost grasping onto her hand and wrist, making her very, very curious. She looked back up at That Man's void of a face and nodded.

"Let this new world be made Miss. Alucard. This scroll is the fruits of my labor, using my power of magic and technology to forge its power and use for this amazing occurrence. I'm happy to be able to say that our roles of being nothing but observers is about to change." That Man spoke force. Rachel was unfamiliar with the power of magic, it being merely tricks of the mind in her world. She slowly opened up the scroll and closed her eyes, the document itself now floating in front of her as she put her hands together, gathering her inner energy that would be necessary for the parchment to take strong effect. A soft glimmer of red light began to surround her, slowly arising from the bottom of the void, she began whispering very Gothic, forbidden words to herself in a deathly chant, slowly beginning to float upwards. The red aura soon turned into a complete ray of light that came from the ground, surrounding her in its crimson glow. That Man watched with very much intrigue, patiently awaiting the resurrection of a new world. He felt his body tingle all over with a euphoric sensation, almost like the sweet embrace of death before the last breath is taken. Rachel began to shake the void in which they were in, its energy vibrating violently around the two, awaiting the final call.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 1: The First Merging World

(Author's Notice: These first 2 chapters are detailed explanations of what all the characters from their world are seeing and experiencing before the merging, please be patient and I hope you enjoy these chapters!)

(Disclaimer: Arc System Works has no affiliation with me, nor would they want to)

Chapter 1: The First Merging World

The offices of the International Police Force are in a hustle as always, employees littering every able space to walk and breath. The organized chaos that was the IPF has been in a state of constant activity due to the discovering of more Gear whereabouts all over the world. Wither it be a walkway, a copying machine, a relaxation lounge, or even every desk itself within the Order's walls were in a state of emergency. One desk within the room was calm however, the desk and office of the head of the Sacred Order of the Holy Knights, Ky Kiske. His office was fairly large, allowing room for many pieces of furniture and other various to be placed in it. Ky took in a soft breath as he filled out document after document, recording various detection zones of the Gears from the current uprising as well as fines due to property damage and injuries from the Holy Knights Unit of Enforcement. Ky shook his head and laid down his pen, giving his arms and legs a strong, yet intricate stretch. His delicate, handsome face was shown with tired eyes, the stress of his job slowly beginning to show itself. His under shirt uniform that covered over his slender frame helped keep himself cool in the heat of the office, his full uniform and Thunderseal sitting next to him on a hanger and sheath, showing the sign of his high rank and authority. The young French officer attended back to the papers once more, finally finishing all his paperwork for the day before he would be called out for duty.

"This uprising is unreal, what could possibly cause all these dormant gears to take on life again and cause all this destruction. Justice is sealed away and gone, this shouldn't be happening, why God have you forsaken me?" he spoke to himself with the sound of concern and jest echoing in his thoughts. His thoughts of concern were rudely interrupted by the calling of his name be frantically heard at the door of his office. He looked up to see that his secretary, Chloe, had forced her way into his office from the locked door, her face and body breathing heavily from the circumstances that Ky himself was unaware of.

"Mr. Kiske! Something outrageous is happening; please hurry with me immediately, the whole building is going into a state of chaos! Please get into uniform and follow me" she shouted, no more than 10 seconds after she spoke, the building began to shake fiercely forcing Ky to jump out of his seat to gain ground. He looked around frantically as his various shelves, one which shelved his impressive tea cup collection, began crashing to the ground, causing vicious, loud crashes and shatters, Ky instinctively turned and ran for his rack, which held his uniform and high holy sword, Thunderseal. Quickly he threw on his white trench coat portion of his uniform over his body, clothing it for battle against whatever may be going on. The he reached fourth and withdrew Thunderseal from its slumber, readying it at his side as he proceeded to charge out his office door. The halls of the HQ were full of nothing but destruction and screams, their echoing sounds piercing his delicate ears. He clenched his teeth and his body jerked, ramming through the doors that Chloe had just passed through. The doors almost flew off his hinges as Ky plowed through, quickly coming to a complete halt as the image reflected in his eyes. Across from the building was a large pillar of blinding red light that shined over everything around it. Ky's eyes widened and his body tensed up at the monstrous phenomenon taking place, watching everyone in the room careful, noticing the same disturbed looks.

Up in the world so high were the sky is the limit, which the very sky was shining bright with beautiful clear skies. The clouds roamed about lazily, holding the various wisdom that flow through the air to themselves, forever watching over this world. Within the skies so high an airship could be seen flying freely without a care in the world. The May Ship was in tip-top shape, especially after having to fix the damage from that evil witch I-No, it was a surprise that it was running so smoothly. The Jellyfish Pirates decided it was finally time to take it easy on a day like today due to the various outbursts of gears they've had to deal with every time they've been forced to land. April sat behind the steering controls, slowly being drawn into a book of romance and drama, from time to time the cute helms woman could be seen with a gentle blush, her eyes following the lines of text like a game of follow the leader while June, as always, was planning out their next route to make a landing for supplies, ground leave, and possibly visiting a few friends for some of the crew. The rest of the crew decided to chill out on the deck, taking in some much needed R&R. Febby decided to seriously take in some rays from the sun and lounged out in a bathing suit with the cute little kitty Janis sitting at her feet. Cute little March could be seen running around happily without a care in the world with her trusty penguin doll at her side. July could be seen sitting at a stool, sharpening her favorite cutlass named "Vyse" while Augus was next to her, practicing various martial moves when it would be time to do what she did best, kick some ass. Sebby was working hard as always, rarely ever taking time to do things she liked besides liking to work hard cleaning the deck, after all, the deck was her baby and the only one that is allowed to repair it because of her dedication to it. Octy was laying out on the very top roof of the ship, occasionally looking from side to side to make sure there wasn't any incoming enemies or storms. Novel, for once, was on the deck of the ship looking up at the sky happily instead of repairing things, considering everything was working in perfect order, which of course she was responsible for being everyone's favorite mechanic. From the door to the mess hall, an entrancing aroma swept out onto the ship, letting everyone know that Leap was cooking up something scrumptious. Yes it is a fine day; even the heroes of the ship were taking it easy. Johnny was standing at the very form of the deck, his black coat flowing gracefully in the wind as he stood, with cute little May holding onto his arm with a big smile. Dizzy is found wandering all over the deck, talking to each member from time to time, happy to have a home in a sense. Ever since the fiasco with Ky and Johnny having to have a battle for her sake, they finally came to a resolution that made Dizzy the happiest of all. And of course, the invited guest was happy to be up in the deep blue sky as well, Bridget. After Bridget met Dizzy and had fun with her, it was only a matter of time before he met Johnny, however...Johnny didn't realize he was a little boy to they were actually on the ship. It was good for the long run though, because now Johnny had another male he could talk about guy stuff with, which is definitely a new treat for the both of them. Johnny has made it his personal goal to turn Bridget into a real man, which is very unlikely due to Bridget's upbringing, even though he, himself, wanted to be manlier as well. Octy yawned and worked for a huge stretch, getting all the kinks from her bones in one swift pull of euphoria, her headed ended up rolling back over the side of her post, she opened her eyes to see something slightly...odd. A large pillar of red light shot down from the sky and slowly began to grow in the distance. Octy then jumped to her feet and called over the starboard side of the ship.

"Captain Johnny! There is some weird activity to our flank, go look!" she shouted out, her voice very famous for being able to project so far. Johnny shook May off his arm, which signaled to her that there was business afoot. Johnny then quickly ran for the side of the ship, catching sight of the target that Octy had laid her sights on. May saw the hulking pillar of light and called everyone to arms.

"Everyone to battle stations! I repeat everyone to battle stations!" May shouted as fiercely as a Viking commander would call for a charge. Febby sighed then got off the lounge chair with a pout face.

"Aw man...well it was nice while it lasted," Febby whined, cracking her neck and rolling around her arms, getting ready to man her post. Dizzy quickly ran over to March, making sure she got in ok.

"Come March, it's time to go inside ok?" Dizzy asked sweetly. With a big, happy grin March nodded and took Dizzy's hand. Dizzy then quickly, but without panic, walked her into the cabin, escorting her to her room safely. July and Augus smiled as they began cracking their necks and knuckles, preparing to do what they loved best, to fight.

"Alright finally might get some action!" July hopped up and down happily with her cutlass, getting loose for when she may be able to draw her sword upon anything. Augus merely smiled, being one that was of few words. Sephy looked over at the shouting and threw her mop in the closet close by.

"I wonder what the heck is going on, I hope it's nothing too serious," Sephy said to herself, concern written on her face gently. Novel readied herself and ran into the control room, getting safely in its area. Dizzy ran back on the deck retrieving Bridget from the other side of the ship and moved to Johnny and May's side, looking at the monstrous phenomenon.

Slayer sat inside of his study, drinking some tea and toting on his pipe, already noticing what was going on. He sat in his favorite chair which was made of stunning red velvet with various etchings and designs sewn all over into it, creating a story all over it. His tea was one in which he had been drinking lately, rosebud tea, and thinking to himself about the calamity that was going to take place. He toted heavily on his pipe, his eyes focused on his guest that came by due to his summons, which happened every now and again, Sol Badguy. Sol just glared at Slayer, waiting for him to say what was on his mind with the concentration of a bull staring down a red cape. Slayer usually called Sol in to give him information about the whereabouts of that man, and this time was no exception. Slayer quickly noticed Sol's intense expression and finally decided to enlighten the half gear.

"Fredrick, I've called you here to let you know about the change this world is going to take. It is That Man who is contributing to this," he spoke properly. Sol cocked his right eyes brow and glared down Slayer's expression, expressing his sincerest rage of impatience.

"Stop calling me Fredrick...what the hell do you mean the world is going to change?" Sol hissed at Slayer. Slayer was used to this kind of mood from Sol; it was the one he was in 96.9 percent of the time. Slayer took another toke on his pipe and blew out the mystic smoke, its heavenly fumes swirling throughout the room. Sol sighed heavily and pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips, all this smoke and nicotine in the room made him have his cravings again. The flame of his cheap, useful light emblazoned the tip of the cigarette, igniting its ability to calm the mighty beast named Sol Badguy down. He took a steady drag then looked back up at Slayer, this time waiting patiently for his words.

"That Man...He has had contact with another being in the backyard, which is a void between various forms of time and space. It seems that there is going to be a merging of their world and ours, which could prove to be quite interesting. I thought I would let you know because it seems That Man possibly will reveal himself, or for that matter, be easier to be found. This is a prime opportunity, especially because of the gear outbreak recently," Slayer spoke with the feelings of sincerity and joy being hinted into it. Sol took a long drag and glared at Slayer, slowly standing to his feet, grabbing Fireseal. Slayer closed his eyes and smirked, toting on his pipe and rising up an astray, already aware of Sol's next actions. Sol doused the flames of his cigarette into the fancy, gold plated ashtray, which served as wonderful decoration. As Sol reached the doorway to the outside world he turned his head back slightly to leave Slayer with set of short words.

"You better not be screwing with me old man..." he grumbled, slamming the door behind him. Slayer took a hefty, relieving sigh and placed his pipe back into his mouth with yet another curious smirk.

"My my, how interesting this new world may be..." Slayer spoke softly to himself, removing his pipe so that he may take another satisfying sip of his tea. Outside, Sol felt the urge to light up another cigarette, enjoying its warm glow and taste as he looked out at the horizon. The shining pillar of red light continued to consume the sky in it's amazing glow. Sol wasn't even fazed as he slowly began walking in that direction, ready for whatever may become of this world.

"Heh...I bet boy scout is watching this, crapping his pants," he jested to himself as he continued on his way, walking into the unknown which he so easily embraced.

Japan, the land of the rising sun was indeed enjoying its glorious sun the rained its light upon them. Even in the middle of the day, the sun shined beautifully among all of the trees, plants, animals, and all other things existing within their glorious nation. The main reservation was in a state of bliss, being one of the few areas that haven't been a target of the recent gear attacks. Anji Mitou sat at one of the tables at his favorite restaurant ran by his friend, Jam Kuradoberi. As usual it was full of business and happy smiles, a result of her wonderful food that she produced. Though it was small in size, people still lined up, waiting to taste her wonderful dishes of delight. Anji laid out a scroll with his calligraphy brush and ink to its side, allowing him to prepare himself for some enlightening and simple joy. He prepared himself for a good 10 minutes, and with his relaxed, enlightened look upon his face he slowly dipped the brush into the life pool in which is lived with, taking in its sustenance. As the brush he was wielding was about to create life upon the scroll, a certain someone caught his eye which gave about a very kind smile. Before he was able to see her however, he must allow for this to be done. He lowered the brush down for the quick, delicate strokes. One by one the lines developed on the page almost as if they were creating a city of their own, eventually finishing into one simple word.

"Love," Anji spoke to himself with a gentle smile. He placed the brush down beside of the parchment and began to make his walk over to the one he loved so very much, however unrequited it was. As he approached her, Baiken's met with his and she shook her head, lighting her opium pipe to keep her nerves from wanting to punch him in the face. It was like this every time they made contact. It was like a cycle of hello, romantic saying, sigh, and then a punch in the face. Baiken decided to try and resist the temptation of the last part of the cycle this time around. Anji finally arrived in front of her, ready to do his confession as he did every time they met.

"Ah my dear Baiken, how are you on this glorious day?" He asked with the sense of romance in the air. Baiken just closed her eyes and took a toke of her opium, feeling it chill her out. She slowly opened her one good eye, which eyed him very intently.

"It's the same as any other day Anji, it really isn't anything special. As to how I am, the same as I am every day..." she retorted grimly. It took every ounce of her being to try and resist the urge to chew him out all the time, even though she didn't really mind him all that much, it was mostly just the romanticism involved, which made her stomach irk. Anji smirked and pushed up his mini-glasses looking her in her harshly worn face. To Anji, her one eye and one arm showed her drive to live and prosper in this world, when really it was about revenge of her family and country.

"Ah but any day I am blessed by your presence makes the day infinitely more excellent than the rest, making for a day that can be defined as perfect!" he announced happily. Baiken took another toke and clenched her teeth and fist, it was almost time for her favorite part. However, the tension was interrupted by the loud calling of a familiar voice.

"ANJI! Your order is up, get over here!" Jam called out to the romantic. Anji felt that his words were unjustly worded and fallen short from the shriek of Jam's call. Alas, he maintained his composure and smiled directly in her eye.

"Well my dear, I must partake in my lunch for this glorious day, would you like to join me?" Anji asked thoughtfully. Baiken thought about it and figured she would take this opportunity to get the one thing she craved more than vengeance, sake. She smirked at him closing her eye.

"Only if you buy some sake..." she retorted once again. Anji smiled greatly from the point that it wasn't a "no" though he did know she merely did it for the booze. Anji just really, genuinely loved her presence, regardless of how unloving she truly was. As Anji approached Jam's smiling face and food, it vanished in a quick gust of wind. Jam blinked a few times and looked into her hands which previously held the plate, now empty. Anji knew what was going on here. Anji smirked and called out to the tree just beside her stand.

"Chipp, give me my food back you roughen!" he shouted out. Girls loved it when Anji would talk in such a proper form and this area was no exception. All the girls in the surrounding area, aside of Jam and Baiken, were quickly swooned by his voice. Chipp smirked inside the tree and called out in response.

"Only if you fight me for it Anji-boy," Chipp returned the glorious words. Anji smirked then slowly pulled his sacred fans from behind his back, signaling Chipp to come on out of hiding. Quickly, a blurred image planted itself from the tree to the ground like a falling apple, kicking up dust. As the dust settled, Chipp could be standing there in his traditional ninja garb and his signature white hair. He smirked at Anji, readying his blade.

"My my, you always love having a fight don't you?" Anji asked impatiently. Chipp simply nodded with a wide smile, getting ready to have a playful brawl with the "beautiful" man. Jam peered over and gave off an aura of anger as she jumped out from behind her stand counter, giving a sweet jump kick to the back of Anji's head, catching him off guard. Anji gave out a grunt as he put his hand to the sweet spot she left.

"No, no, no! You guys take it away from my stand, last time this happened it was destroyed!" she shouted at them. They looked at each other then back at her in fear, for Jam's rage was not a force that should be reckoned with. However, everything was quickly overshadowed, and put to silence. Chipp looked up and gave a few blinks of disbelief, soon after Anji and Jam joined him. A rather large, shining pillar of light hid the sun in a vicious crimson glow that slowly began consuming Japan in its glow of mystery, slowly giving signal of the fated event to take place very shortly.

"I have to keep moving..." Millia said to herself quickly, keeping on the move as she continued to be pursued. Another day with rain and another chase as Millia continued to attempt escape from the clutches of the Assassins Guild. She is found wearing a hood with a cloak, her hair occasionally slipping out as she ran. It was raining on this day in the town of dark dreams, one Millia Rage doing her best to escape its clutches. She looked around frantically as she came to a 3-way intersection in the back alleyway. There wasn't much time to think, she quickly darted to the left path, hoping to give the members a slight slip that she could get ahead. It has been days now that she has been chased, normally it wouldn't continue for so long, however, Venom led the charge this time. She began to run out of breath again...the same amount of times happened every day, around 7-10 times she'd have to stop throughout the days, especially without food or drink. As she darted around another corner, she found her vision begin to blur, barely able to continue running. As she jumped around another corner, she slipped and fell right into the arms of a stranger, but at the same time, not truly a stranger. She looked up weakly to find that she had ran into none other than Axl Low. Axl blinked and caught her as she fell, obviously fatigued. Axl looked around cautious before looking back down the blonde, iron maiden that fell into his arms.

"Hey, honey! Uh, you alright?" he asked cautiously looking around again. If there was one thing that Axl knew, it was when a lady comes from out of nowhere and stumbles into him, it can never be a very good sign. Millia stirred in his arms and looked up at him weakly, tired and exhausted to the bone after 3 days of running away. Axl kind of blushed then looked up, noticing a man with a pool cue flying at him. He gritted his teeth and grabbed Millia, quickly jumping out of the way.

"Holy crap! H-hey man, uh, chill out!" Axl shouted at Venom, Venom glaring at him through his long bangs of hair.

"This is none of your business, hand over the girl or I shall simply kill you..." he softly growled, desperate to get the damn girl back. Axl could sense his words, which translated the words into "Die or Die". Axl sighed heavily and laid Millia behind him, pulling out his twin kasari-gama.

"Hey man, leave this hottie alone, take me on!" he provoked. Without hesitation, Venom formed various billiard balls into the air and quickly started smacking them one by one at Axl. Axl grinned and spun his kasari-gama around, deflecting all of the balls. Venom then rushed it with his pool cue, making for a powerful strike. Axl's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth catching Venom's cue in the chain of his kasari-gamas, quickly his bandana covered over Venom's eyes, catching him guard as he slashed as Venom's leg, giving it a firm cut as he proceeded to run off with Millia, Venom grunted and proceeded chase, however, Axl and Millia were met with another problem. As Axl stepped into a large puddle of water, a part of it seemed to have grabbed a hold of him. Axl hopped his foot out of the way and turned to find the shadow form into what appeared to be...Zato-1. Axl gritted his teeth and ran, carrying Millia on his shoulder. Eddie noticed Millia and proceeded to give chase, however, he was quickly stopped by a shouting voice.

"Eddie! I'll kill you!" Venom barked out loudly like a dog, proceeding to attack with a firm jumping down thrust. Eddie turned to have the very much dead Zato glaring up at him, proceeding to throw up his cold dead hand, causing Eddie's absurdly huge claw to come from the ground to give him a strong smash to his chest, cutting it. Venom landed back on the ground gracefully, wincing in pain from the landing due to Axl's little scratch. He growled again at Eddie as he proceeded into the air, shouting out as he began to shoot billiard ball after billiard ball into the deformed shadow of hell, attempting to put it down. Eddie growled out over and over as they pummeled into him, each one like a brick smashing against his head. A claw lunged up from the ground again, this time latching around Venom, squeezing him. Venom growled out various shouts of pain, doing his best to fight back. With every yell and deafening shout, Axl continued running like all hell, trying to find somewhere for them to rest, Millia started making words with her voice, which caused Axl to stop to hear her. Slowly, Millia came off of his shoulder, now finding herself upon her feet again.

"Thanks...you saved my life..." she spoke weakly, trying to use all of her strength just to stand straight. Axl smirked and scratched behind his head, feeling like the knight in shining armor.

"Hey it's no trouble babe, just doing my job," he said with a wink. She vaguely smirked and started walking away. Axl blinked then came up behind her, lending her his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't you're not going anywhere alone like this. We have to find somewhere you can rest babe," Axl said once more, Millia wanted to push him away and move on, but she just didn't have the strength to say no or even push him away, for now she would just go along with it. They walked for what seemed like miles until finally there was a sheltered bathroom building, which seemed to be the absolute best option. Axl slowly walked her into the girls room and helped lay her prop against a sink. Axl looked around and kind of giggled to himself, standing in the girl's bathroom. He looked back at Millia who was drenched. Her hair's bangs stuck to her cute, tired face, her clothes clinging to her showing off her complete figure, and just absolutely beautiful. These were the words running through Axl's head. He gave a perverted grin then looked back at Millia who was in pain. Axl shook his head and slapped the sides of his face a few times getting himself together. Millia sat against the wall, breathing heavily as she looked at Axl, who plopped down in front of her. She couldn't believe her luck to be saved, especially by this weirdo. She smiled weakly at him, wearing her hooded cape around her like a blanket, though even it was incredibly soaked. Axl smiled and scratched the back of his head again, loving the feeling of being the hero. He looked over however and noticed blood staining the edge of the hooded cape. Axl slowly leaned over and lifted it up to see blood trickling down her leg. He blinked and looked at it unhappily. He looked over at Millia who was barely conscious then reached behind him, pulling out a spare bandana that he always kept with him. He found the source and began tieing it up, making sure it was tight.

"There you go babe, good as new. I'm going to stand watch for you in case those guys come back," he stated. Millia nodded as Axl walked out, feeling damn good about himself. He let out an enthusiastic yahoo as he walked outside, feeling that he was indeed, the man. He leaned against the side of the building and grinned, however, as he turned his head, he saw it. A huge red pillar was hanging from the sky down to the ground and steadily advancing, he blinked and leaned against the wall of the building, not being to wierded out by it, after all, he was a time traveler, he's seen weirder things.

Zepp was flying high up in the sky as it always did this grim, dross day. Much like most of the days in Zepp, they were usually pretty grim and gray, which is what one should expect from it being a completely industrial city with smoke poured out into the sky every day. The streets of the main city were pretty dirty, not having a whole lot of reason to be clean in the long run. Various children in ratty clothes could be seen playing around with a ball that they were able to find. Various citizens that did live in buildings walked around in ratty clothes, the oppression of the country being a bit harsher than in most. One particular building that stuck out like a sore thumb was a dirty white building with a sign that hung over the door that read, "Dr. Faust's Clinic for the Mentally and Physically Ill." The sound of pattering feet came from down the street from the deli. A woman with her child in her arms was making a run from some thugs that were chasing after her. Apparently because she was a woman, they felt that she was fair game. She ran right into Faust's building, having to have to take refuge there many of times before. The walls were dirty white with various benches sitting around. There was no desk for a clerk or a secretary to sit behind, because this area was the poor side of town. The bell that rang from the opened door reached the ears of Dr. Faust, to whom slowly found his way into the room. He turned his paper bag covered head around to call to his assistant.

"Fanny, please make sure that he stays sedated and tied down ok?" Faust called out to her. Fanny was a nurse he met down on solid ground that wished for him to take on as an apprentice and of course having the kind heart that he did, Faust was more than happy to. Faust squatted into the room and looked at the child and mother.

"Ah, Mrs. Yarman, how pleasant to see you. Is your husband doing any better?" he asked in his somewhat wacky voice. She took a relieving sigh and smiled as softly as she could. Faust noticed the boy and smirked beneath his paper bag.

"Looks like someone is roughing you up again, are they outside?" Faust asked kindly. The woman who was merely in tears gave a nod and Faust opened up a door to nothingness. This was the typical thing for him to do in this situation. In this town, Faust's clinic was more like a place of sanctuary than a doctor's office. Outside the clinic the thugs finally made it to the door, before they were able to run in however, a random door appeared and smacked them right on their butts. The jumped up in confusion to see the 10 foot tall doctor towering over them with the paper bag over his head. They all shouted in fear and ran off. A couple people around the clinic cheered for their local hero, to which he merely walked back inside. Mrs. Yarman smiled and handed her child to Faust. Faust walked into the back room where he would have a look at the young boy. In the back Fanny was tying down Zappa onto the bed, whom of which on the edge and kind of freaking out. Fanny place various restraints onto him from head to toe, in other words, there wasn't any way in hell he was getting free.

"Come on have a heart doc, hah-aha this isn't funny, please lemme go, I promise I'm ok, ok?" Zappa asked in a completely mentally insane kind of voice, a slight feeling of claustrophobia taking him over as he laid there bound tightly. Fanny grinned and pulled out her syringe which was as big as she was full of tranquilizer. Zappa started screaming loudly over and over again until she stuck it in him and proceeded to inject him with a small bit of it. Quickly, he feel silent then asleep. Faust laid the young boy on a separate table on his back. He place is large hand on the boys head and he sighed.

"Looks like the Zur flu has gotten him, Fanny get me a cold wet cloth and an immunization shot," he called out to his nurse. Fanny smiled and ran over to the lab to get it. Every day was like a blessing to her, especially since she thought she would never see her inspiring mentor Faust again. But it was when she fell ill down on the surface that he decided to come to her aid once more. She remembered it quite vividly, the way she begged him to go with him as an assistant, finally reaching to Faust's heart. She found the cabinet with the last 2 immunizations and grabbed one. She slowly inched into the room and handed it to him, blushing as she watched. Faust then injected the vaccine into the boys arm, and then gently placed the wet cloth onto the boys head. He smiled beneath the bag then slowly walked out back into the main room. The woman looked to Dr. Faust as to fear for her sons life, to which Faust put to ease.

"He's going to be fine, he has caught the Zur flu and we have given him one of our last immunization shots," he said happily. Mrs. Yarman was in such a relief.

"Thank you Dr. Faust, my God bless you and all the work you do for the people of this district!" Mrs. Yarman praised. Faust smiled under the bag and nodded, walking back into the back room. Meanwhile, Zepp's President and commander seemed to have a larger problem...

"Now is the time to act my people! The the evil aura is coming this way and we must brace ourselves for the unknown! We have fought hard for the people of Zepp to give them more freedom, and we have succeeded! Now everyone, go bravely as the red void comes near!" Gabriel announced to his people on the more populated end of Zepp. Potemkin stood by his mentor's side, there to protect him from any harm that may fall upon him. The long winded, but important speech continued on as the red void continued to increase. Potemkin began to watch it, as it slowly drew closer and closer...

That Man stood in the void watching everyone through a viewer formed from Rachel's power. A quiet stirring could be heard not far from That Man's side. He smirked over at the bubble that contained his disobedient subordinate, I-No, who hibernated in it unhappily. One by one each person's world disappeared in a flash of red, crimson light. The last remaining people to be consumed by the light were viewed over by That Man, patiently awaiting its outcome.

The lab on the top of Frasco was in shambles from years of collecting dust and debris. Various machines lined the walls, the kind of machines you would see out of a bad horror movie. They were all covered with dust and cobwebs, worn and frayed wires lying all over the place, some of them occasionally shooting out sparks from their split ends from the weak energy pulsing through them. The light overhead shined dim, the sun only coming from several weak sight lights shining on the operation table and the rest from various dirty windows overhead. In the midst of all this we find A.B.A. laying out on her side in the middle of the cold cement floor, cuddle close to her beloved Paracelsus, to which she proceeded kiss upon it's round, golden head. It's face was as always, wide eyed with its mouth sewn shut. A.B.A. nuzzled her head against it, sighing happily.

"My love...we must find you a real body..." she whispered softly. Her tired, undead looking eyes looked up to the dusty windows to see the giant pillar of glowing red light, its size growing drastically. She held onto Paracelsus tightly, not wanting to be alone ever again.

The trees around the hidden grove were all in full bloom. Their flowers made for a gorgeous art created by Mother Nature herself. As its flowers and leaves drifted softly in the wind, it led the gear cursed animals to the sanctuary in the heart of the hidden grove. The sanctuary had its own mysterious glow of white and blue, it's very middle laid enchanted gazebo type housing, with a very well kept bed sitting in its heart. The bed was of carved wood from the trees from the grove, sporting various designs and shapes, beautifully crafted into it with a precise and experienced hand. It's covers were of thin, soft silk fabric produced from silk flowers to look as if it were found in royal homes. Upon these covers sat one of the few self-conscious gears that existed in this world. Forgotten by time and the world around him, Testament sat upon it with his subtle, delicate hand, caressing the covers in circles with his palm. A gentle, restless sigh leaved his cold, pale lips, a sigh that called fourth a feeling of remorse and longing. Testament looked down at the covers and the area around him with tired, crimson eyes that would normally pierce into the soul of any person to lock their eyes with them. He maintained a constant, melancholic face, which had formed over the years after Dizzy left his "nest" for a better safe keeping. His pet crow formed into her true form of a succubus, which floated behind Testament with arms softly wrapped around his neck in a soft hug, doing her best to cheer him up, although it was in vain most of the time. Testament laid his hands upon hers that laid on his chest.

"Testament, sweetie, you shouldn't worry so much about Dizzy, you know she's under extremely safe care, and you know she is probably smiling to her heart's content, why don't you smile for her as well?" Lilith spoke softly to him, nuzzling against his silky, long, well kept black hair. Testament closed his eyes then slowly turned his head to her, his long flowing hair covering his mouth.

"..." he kept to himself. Lilith nuzzled against his head again, this time though, Testament had a small, quaint smile form from his pale lips, a rare sight to be seen only once in a blue moon. He was genuinely happy that Dizzy is out in the world enjoying her life; however, he is always in fear of what may happen to her. He sighed softly as he looked out to the North, his eyes focusing intensely on the glowing red pillar of light that had been growing there ever so quickly.

"It is done..." That Man stated to Rachel, who slowly stopped glowing and moved back to her feet, taking a deep breath and releasing it in a tired sigh. She looked back over at That Man and smirked.

"Yes it is. Your world is now in a state of limbo where everyone will remain frozen until I am done with my own world. It won't be too much longer until the worlds come together, saving both of them and creating a whole new world. My, my, things are becoming much more interesting now, I can't wait to see the outcome," she said happily, That Man gave a nod as another viewer opened up, showing the other world he had never seen before.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 2: The Second Merging World

(Author's Notice: These first 2 chapters are detailed explanations of what all the characters from their world are seeing and experiencing before the merging, please be patient and I hope you enjoy these chapters! Also I don't plan to run this one as long seeing it's a loop, so it's practically just following story mode, also I apologize for any inaccurate quotes)

(Disclaimer: Arc System Works has no affiliation with me, nor would they want to)

Chapter 2: The Second Merging World

That Man peered through the viewer within the void as Rachel began glowing once again in the color of crimson, her chanting almost like a song as she read the scroll. He looked out in wonder at the strange new world that laid before his eyes. It seemed similar to his world but in fact, it was extremely different. He noticed that it was a bit cleaner of a world than his own. The people looked fairly happy and were in the middle of a celebration of some sort, truly a sight that truly intrigued him.

Kagutsuchi was in full bloom on this day, much how it was every day. It was a constant loop of destruction, madness, justice, and life in general. In the streets of the 13th district, they were continually full of street vendors, small restaurants had their smells pour out into the street, luring in unsuspecting customers to their dens of leisurely pleasure. Occasionally as a passerby would walk past and alley way, a peddler would emerge from the shadows with a briefcase full of legitimate goods that had to have either been stolen or found miscellaneously. Yes indeed this town was fairly happy for the most part, except for the interesting individuals in question. Roaming the streets on a day like today were various vigilantes that were in search of the largest bounty head in the history of Kagutsuchi, Ragna the Bloodedge. It wasn't too clear how he earned that title but everyone also knew him as "The Grim Reaper". He is said to be very elusive and very powerful, murdering the masses left and right. Regardless, people from all over Kagutsuchi were looking for Mr. Bloodedge. One particular person stuck out in the crowd today. He was very large, and quite scary looking, with the skin of red and the face of a beast, he was infamous in the world of military and vigilantes alike. Everyone knows him as "The Red Devil," his subordinates know him as Iron Tager. He slowly made his way through the streets, constantly scaring people due to his appearance, but not enough to cause panic. Finally he found a point in the road where he could finally step off to. He flipped open the ridiculously small phone, compared to his rather monstrous stature anyways and put it to his ear.

"Kokanoe, are you there?" Tager spoke through the tiny contraption. A static noise could be heard from it until it finally released a voice.

"Tager, what is it? You're seriously bothering me!" Kokanoe shouted into the phone. Tager held it away for a moment, quite familiar with her habits of shouting and scolding. Tager slowly put it back to his large, elf style ear.

"There is no sign of Ragna, the Bloodedge, and I have placed the beacon as you have ordered. What are my next orders Kokanoe?" Tager asked through the phone politely. For being a surprisingly big and scary guy, Tager was a fairly polite and intelligent individual. The loud static and yelling could be heard from the phone as he pulled it away from his ear.

"What the hell do you mean what are your orders! You already know them you moron! Just keep searching as you make your way to the next beacon point!" She shouted angrily with the voice of a shrieking banshee. Tager sighed softly and spoke a firm "Understood, I will continue the mission, Tager out." Tager just shrugged as he dredged on. However, one thing did catch his eye. He looked to the west to see a red beam of light coming down from the sky. He glared on at it with a grim expression, curious as to what it was.

Though normally more of a nocturnal person, Carl Clover could be seen wandering around during this time of day, as his doll, Nirvana, followed him around cautiously.

"It's very important that we gain the Azure Grimoire from Ragna the Bloodedge. That way I can restore you back to normal sis," he said with a smile. As he continued down the street, all the girls that he passed by seemed to call out him, wither it was "hey cutie!" or "aw he's adorable!" and of course his favorite of all, "what the hell is that thing following that little boy around?". Every time that phrase came up, Carl would find himself frustrated and a little angered.

"Isn't it obvious what it is? Sis, why are so many individuals around us so impudent towards you?" he asked. The doll didn't give a reply; however, Carl found himself laughing as he turned to continue walking.

"Yeah sis, that's probably true. They are all just brainless morons," he said to himself and Nirvana with a soft laugh. Along his walk, a man bumped into him. Carl turned and lowered his eyes as the man began his complaint.

"Hey kid, watch where the hell you're walking!" the main cried out in a slight bit of rage. Carl just turned to him and smiled politely.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid to inform you that you are the one that needs to watch where he is going," Carl retorted. The man was red with anger as he moved to beat the pulp out of the magician looking boy. Without having to say a word though, Nirvana's arm swung out and smashed the guy all the way across the street and into a crate full of tomatoes, which covered him from head to toe. Carl gave a slight bow and continued on his way. As he continued to walk however, a strange red pillar of light appeared down the street. Carl smiled to himself then turned to Nirvana.

"Sis...what do you think that is?" Carl asked Nirvana as they continued to walk. It was sometime before Carl finally got a response from Nirvana, which really didn't answer his question.

"So, you think we should go to it sis? OK." Carl responded to Nirvana. They continually walked forward as Carl continued to talk to Nirvana; everyone that passed by thought that he was a little "off" so to speak. Carl didn't care though; Carl knew he was with his loving sister.

Litchi-Faye-Ling sat in her office, reading one of her favorite books as she did when she wasn't overly busy. It read of prophecies that might come true in the past, present and future. For the most part it was mostly just an entertaining concept and book to her, not really something a doctor of all people would believe in. The ringing bell at the door signified that someone was entering into her clinic. She stood up and slowly walked into the main room. Much to her surprise, it was none other than Bang Shishigami standing in her office. He appeared to be red in the face as he looked around cautiously, as if too look out for an evil force at work. She made an awareness cough and Bang jumped, looking over at his longing love.

"Oh Miss. Litchi! I hope I didn't disturb you fair maiden!" he announced proudly. Litchi smiled softly, her kind heart showing fourth as it always did. Bang raised his eyes away from Litchi's as she smiled, being the little school boy that he was around her.

"Hello Bang, how have you been these days?" she asked kindly. Her oriental, peaceful voice sang songs into Bang's ears, which in fact she was just speaking.

"I'm uh...good these days! I came to check if you have any trouble with hoodlums and the such!" Bang proclaimed once more. Litchi felt a soft irk in the back of her head, but it turned into a gentle laugh instead. Bang felt himself shed a manly tear as heard Litchi laugh, having a good warm feeling in his heart.

"No Bang, I haven't, I'll be sure to let you know though," she smirked, trying her best to kindly get him out of the way in-case some patients were to show. Bang nodded and vanished without a trace, which was odd? Normally he'd make a grandstand of a phrase then run out in a bit of glory, but this time, just a vanish, almost like a real ninja. Litchi let out a releasing sigh, and yet again the bell rang. Litchi turned this time to see a big cat flying at her.

"HI BOOBIE LADY!" Taokaka shouted playfully jumping onto her. Litchi laughed and caught her giving her a hug before putting her down. Taokaka looked up with her super happy grin. It wasn't overly often that Tao would show up, so Litchi found herself in a pleasant surprise.

"Hello Tao, how have things been going in the Kaka-clan village, did you say hello to the elder for me?" Litchi asked. Tao gave an anxious nod and a playful salute as she tried to be calm but to no avail, her kitten instincts would not allow it.

"So Tao, what made you decide to stop in?" she asked. Tao held up one of her claws to her mouth smiled sheepishly at Litchi.

"Tao wanted to see Boobie Lady, and Tao wants food! NYAAH!" she shouted with glee. Tao was always a joy to be around for Litchi; however, sometimes it was a bit uncanny. Litchi smirked and slowly walked into the back.

"OK Tao, just this once. Make sure you watch the front and wait patiently while I fix some meat buns," Litchi retorted. Tao moved back in fourth in the room happily, meat buns were her favorite food after all. As the smell from the kitchen softly wafted into the room, it was interrupted with a quietly opened door. The ring of the bell barely went off as they entered the room.

"Oh oh, it's Lacking Lady! Hi Lacking Lady!" Tao announced. Noel Vermillion looked down at the crazy feline and blushed angrily.

"I-I'm not lacking!" Noel shouted at Taokaka, causing Tao to laugh. Litchi walked out with a kettle of tea and meat buns. Tao's eyes widened as she went to attack the tray, but Litchi swiftly dodged and told Tao to wait. Noel simply blinked and watched as the two had a non-touch battle. Finally Litchi made it to the center of the room and laid the tray and tea down, hardly noticing Noel sitting there waiting. As Litchi's eyes turned to the girl her expression grew slightly intense, but at the same time, relieved.

"I am Lieutenant Noel Vermillion of the NOL, I'm here to inspect this building and ask questions regarding Ragna the Bloodedge," she announced professionally. Litchi blinked and nodded inviting Noel to the table. She gave a soft, almost nervous thank you as Litchi tossed Tao a couple of meat buns, keeping her quiet.

"I see, well Miss. Vermillion would you be interested in some meat buns and tea as we discuss, they are piping hot," Litchi lured Noel into the sweet smell of the tea and meat. Noel tried to resist but simply nodded instead.

"I-I shouldn't but...they are hot and fresh...and I haven't had tea in awhile..." she told herself, being the girl that she was. After Litchi poured her cup, Noel took a sip of it, a happy smile making its way onto her face.

"Mm, this is so good! What kind of tea is this?" Noel asked. Litchi smiled to her, Noel seemed to be more like a high school girl than an officer of the NOL, which made her laugh.

"It's Dahlia Chai-Tin Tea, a special receipt of mine. So, what is it that you are looking for Miss. Vermillion?" Litchi asked, barely catching Noel's attention as she slowly chewed into a meat bun and lost herself in the taste of the tea. Noel then laid down the tea and returned to her pseudo serious self.

"I'm here in this sect of Kagutsuchi in search of information and the whereabouts of Ragna the Bloodedge." she spoke softly, almost trailing off as she noticed the little panda resting on Litchi's head. She began to be entranced in its cute, cute self as she almost began reaching for it. Tao jumped up and down beside the table.

"I'm still hungry Boobie Lady, may I have more nnnnyah?" she asked impatiently. Litchi laughed softly and gave a simple nod as she handed Tao three more. Tao cheered in victory as she continued to eat them.

"Leaving them alone," a timid, shy voice came from across the table and Litchi turned, seeing Noel blush as she looked at her hair, her eye completely fixated on the cute little creature.

"Can...Can I get it?" her eyes remained focus on it as she spoke. Litchi made a soft smile as she watched the very cute Lieutenant take a sip of some more tea, her eyes still fixated. Litchi slowly removed it from her hair and placed it on the table. Noel opened her mouth happily as she slowly began playing with it.

"It's SO CUTE!" she spoke about as happily as a kid in a candy shop. Litchi smiled awkwardly, wondering how exactly this girl became an officer of the NOL. She looked down to notice the Nox Nocturnes sitting on her belt. Litchi's expression became somewhat intense again as she spoke up.

"I haven't seen or heard anything regarding to Ragna the Bloodedge, you see little Tao over there just recently became a vigilante and is searching for Ragna, so I'm afraid...um...Miss. Vermillion? Do you hear me?" she asked politely, Noel jumping slightly as she remember what mission she had to do to begin with. Tao looked up curiously as they watched.

"Lacking Lady sure is weird...wait...are you guys talking about Rawwrgna the Bloodedge nyah mew?" Tao asked curiously. Litchi turned and nodded to Tao as Noel slowly stood up from the table finishing her tea.

"I must be off now, and thank you for the snacks, they were very good. Thank you for your time and um...can I play with the panda again sometime?" Noel asked as she walked out. Litchi nodded kindly, yet continued her intense expression as she noticed the bright crimson glow that had been plaguing Kagatsuchi. She watched it carefully as it glowed, looking over to the counter where the book she had been reading laid.

"What filthy people..." Jin spoke to himself as he walked through the streets, making his way to the Librarium building. He looked out smugly at everyone around, seeing them as the utter scum of the world. He grumbled to himself as he looked ahead, not locking eyes with anyone. He sighed and dredged on as the Librarium building slowly became in view. Also which came into view was something he wasn't expecting to see...Ragna the Bloodedge. His eyes widened as he noticed Ragna entering into the Librarium. He began quickly picking up the pace, his eyes now full of blood lust and excitement, his speed picking up ten-fold.

"This is odd...why is the building empty?" Ragna spoke softly to himself. He looked around as he walked through the Librarium, his footsteps making their echoes with every step. As he kicked in the door to the main room, making a loud crashing noise. The familiar surroundings of faded gold and white light that flowed all throughout the room with its massive goddess-like statue that took the wall across the way. As Ragna three more steps, the call that pierced his ears rang through the air.

"RAGNA!" Jin shrieked out charging at Ragna. Ragna gritted his teeth as he held up his sword as Jin jumped up and slashed down upon Ragna's blade, causing a freeze in time as the two glared at each other. Ragna growled and jumped back, glaring down Jin with as vicious fury unseen by mortal men. Jin's twisted smile curled upon his lips, his fangs called teeth being revealed to his dear brother.

"Well hello brother...how long has it been?" his sadistic, excited voice rang. Ragna just growled as him, clenching his teeth hard as he raised his blade.

"I will never forgive Jin..." Ragna growled, holding onto his arm. Jin rose up his head in a movement of superiority as he continued to eye Ragna wildly, almost as if he was a cobra getting ready to strike his prey.

"Come on brother! Aren't you happy to see me? Come on! Let's fight brother! LET'S KILL EACH OTHER, RAGNA!" he shouted out like a sadistic demon, shrieking out as he lunged at Ragna, his long Nox Nocturnes, Yukianesa. Ragna charged fourth with his blade smashing it against Jin's blade, causing a force of energy to blast from the parrying blow. As Ragna jumped back he charged forward recklessly, leaving Jin open to make his strike.

"GALE!" he shouted as he crouched and swung his sword in an upward circle, slashing into Ragna's chest. Ragna let out a vicious gasp as he found himself now in the air. Jin smirked viciously.

"BLIZZARD!" he shouted as he then spun around once more , using the length of his blade to slash at Ragna's back while he's in the air. Ragna growled out again as he leveled himself before he hit the floor on his feet, gliding along it backwards, collecting himself.

"Damn it...!" he growled gripping his chest. He cracked his next to prepare himself as Jin smirked again, shooting forward on a large icicle, using it as a means of flying forward.

"Come on brother! This is no fun at all!" Jin shouted out. Ragna smirked as he crouched, as Jin reached his target, Ragna made his strike.

"GAUNTLET...HADES!" he shouted as he flew over Jin, smashing Jin's head with his fist before forcing a kick into his gut using the power of his Armigus. Jin coughed up a little blood and flew back, landing on his feet with his continually twisted smile.

"That's it brother! That's what I want from you! COME ON!" Jin shouted jumping in with another slash, his full hatred behind it. Ragna parried the blow aside.

"HELL'S...FANG!" He shouted planting his fist into Jin's chest, then swinging his armagus hand around and smashing him away with its strength. Jin landed back on his feet and jumped up, quickly throwing down three large ice shards. Ragna was able to push and smash aside two of them, but the third found its way through and pierced through his chest, instantly forming around him, freezing him in place. Jin laughed wildly as he charged in stopping in front of him. Jin ran his hand over the ice softly as a sign of insult, before assaulting Ragna viciously. One swing after another slashed into Ragna, first his arm, slashing to his leg, slashing over his chest, slashing into his other arm, then another slash running through his leg, sending him back. He hit the ground hard with his back as he slowly rolled to his feet, grunting and growling in pain.

"JIN!" He shouted out loudly, doing his best to stand properly, various trickles of blood began dripping from his clothes. Jin laughed in a disturbing laughing manner, as if a psycho just shot up a public building. Jin slowly began approaching Ragna, who closed his eyes for a moment.

"Looks like I don't have a choice...BLOOD KAIN!" he howled out loudly. He held his wrist tightly as the energy from his Armagus surrounded him in a black light. Ragna growled out fiercely as he charged the unsuspecting Jin. Jin's eye widened as his blade was pushed back, allowing Ragna to unleash his fury. With every swing of his blade, his aura surrounded the swings with his aura forcing them to be very large and fierce. The first two slashed up Jin's chest then back down, leaving as long slash in his uniform. As Jin flew back from the blow, Ragna rushed forward with another Hell's Fang, catching Jin's head while he remained upside in the air. It blasted Jin into a wall, which his body seemed to just bounce off of it.

"JIN, JUST DIE ALREADY!" Ragna roared as his hand turned into a demonic claw, clasping onto to Jin tightly. Jin shrieked out in pain as energy flew from the ground, piercing through him over and over again, ripping him apart. As Ragna's energy repressed itself once more. Jin fell to the floor. Ragna breathed heavily, releasing his fury as he slowly began walking away. Jin reached out his hand to the floor, clawing at it as he began to crawling along the ground.

"Rag...na...I will kill you...finish me off! Do it brother!" Jin shouted out loudly. Ragna turned his head to Jin and glared him down, his face returning to normal.

"Jin...I'm not going to kill you, I have some information I have to get out of you first," Ragna growled at Jin, opening up the massive door at the end of the hall. Jin took heavy breaths as he proceeded to stand, barely able to as he tried to pursue his brother. Ragna walked in to notice a big, empty space. It wasn't so much a room as it was a void. He looked around as he walked forward until finally he saw it. A white figure could be seen guarding a huge door which would lead to the core of the Librarium. Ragna came close to the figure and the figure stepped forward. Ragna looked at the awkwardly shaped person, if it could be called a person. He was very tall with what seemed to be very odd white armor, similar to that of a knight mixed with a samurai. An extremely long sword was sheathed on his back with his extremely long, flowing silver hair following its length.

"Who the hell are you?" Ragna asked impatiently. The figure stood there lifelessly, sizing up Ragna as an opponent before he would even say anything.

"Are you Ragna the Bloodedge?" it asked. Ragna smirked at him and kind of tilted his head from side to side, giving it a few cracks.

"No, I'm afraid you have the wrong person," Ragna spoke in a smart ass tone, which did not phase his foe.

"It seems that I may have overestimated your strength. What I see before me is a weakling," he spoke firmly. Ragna growled and readied his blade, glaring into what he thought was his face.

"How 'bout you fight me and find out, come on!" Ragna snarled, obviously provoked. The opponent slowly began getting into position.

"Let's see if the dog's bark is as vicious as his bite," he stated. He slowly withdrew his extremely long sword, holding it in-front of him like a knight. Ragna carefully readied himself as he watched.

"I am the White Void! I am the Cold Steel! I am the JUST SWORD! I am HAKUMEN, THE END HAS COME!" Hakumen shouted loudly, the ground shaking all around them. Ragna gritted his teeth and crouched softly, trying to maintain his balance.

"So much power...!" Ragna growled to himself. Soon the ground leveled out and he stood strong. He looked over to Hakumen who had his sword in what looked like an old samurai sword stance. Ragna prepared himself as he decided to take the initiative. Ragna rushed forward, his Armagus at the ready as he slashed fiercely. Hakumen held up his forearm, a strange seal surrounding it. Ragna's eyes widened as he found himself being flipped over. Hakumen quickly turned and put a strong slash into Ragna's back, causing him to shout in pain as he flew back onto his face. Ragna spat blood from his mouth as he used his sword as a crutch to stand. Hakumen awaited Ragna's attack once more.

"What's the matter 'Black Beast'? Giving up already?" Hakumen stated, staring Ragna down with his cold eyes beneath the helmet. Ragna growled to himself, charging forward once more. Hakumen steadied himself as Ragna approached just as Ragna was about to land his attack on Hakumen once more, which again was thwarted with the seal, this time Hakumen pushing him back disorienting him. As Ragna found himself spinning off his feat, he caught a glimpse of Hakumen's sword, now glowing heavily in sky-blue light. Ragna used his armagus hand to push himself off the ground as a large wave of energy flew beneath him. Ragna landed back to his feet and this time vaulted himself into the air. He decided to go for another attack, coming at Hakumen from a rough angle.

"Will you not learn 'Black Beast'?" Hakumen spoke stalwartly, throwing up his counter seal once more. This time though, Ragna withdrew his attack. Hakumen was frozen in place from the seal leaving him temporarily defenseless. Ragna grinned as he gave Hakumen a hard punch to his jaw, knocking him off his feet. Ragna proceeded to follow into the air, slashing him over and over, using the force of his armagus to keep him in the air. Slash after slash tore into Hakumen before finishing the attack.

"INFERNAL DIVIDER!" he yelled out, using the power of his Armigus to unleash a huge upward slash that cut deep into Hakumen's armor, leaving him suspended for one more second. Ragna used the force of gravity to land one more solid kick onto Hakumen's head, smashing him down to the ground with a loud crash! Ragna landed on his feet, falling to one knee from the pain and stress on his muscles. Much to Ragna's displeasing, Hakumen was found returned to his feet with none too much trouble.

"What's wrong 'Black Beast'? Is this all the power you have?" Hakumen taunted, this time making his own run-in. Ragna throw up his sword in defense but to no avail. Hakumen dashed forward and smashed into Ragna's stomach with the butt of his sword, then slashed downward, cutting up Ragna chest even worse than before, his clothes slowly deteriorating with every swing. After the cut down, he slashed at Ragna's feet tripping him, after Hakumen swept low with his foot knocking Ragna up then forcing him back against the wall of the area with a strong forward side kick. Ragna hit the wall with an earth shattering yell, falling to the floor in pain. Hakumen shook his head as he slowly approached Ragna, ready to finish him off. Ragna used his sword as a crutch to stand back up, refusing to give. Ragna pulled all his normal strength together with his attack.

"H-HELL'S FANG!" he shouted about to plant his fist in Hakumen's face. Hakumen then quickly shifted his energy. A enormous seal appeared before Ragna, almost blinding his eyes. As his fist made connection with its glow, he felt himself unable to move.

"What...What the hell is this?" Ragna barked at Hakumen who stood rearing back. Ragna clenched his muscles tight as Hakumen made a mad dash forward, pulling a gigantic slash upon Ragna's waist, causing him to cough up a load of blood before hitting the floor lifelessly. Hakumen turned behind to his rear, watching as Ragna clung to life.

"Pathetic...how could you possib..." Hakumen was cut off as a ray of light and electricity held him in place. He began to scowl at it, understanding what was going on.

"How dare you interrupt me Grimalkin!" He roared as he disappeared in a flash of light. Ragna spat out a little bit more blood, slowly rising to his feet. The various cuts and bruises could be seen all over him, very, very, slowly healing themselves. Ragna continued to heave heavily, breathing the best as he could before slowly reaching the door. He stood himself up and took a deep breath steadying him. He continued standing there for a moment, allowing himself to recuperate. Finally after about five minutes of rest, he finally gathered himself.

"Looks like this is it..." Ragna huffed as he pushed open the door. He saw the main abyss to his left, the tremendous crystal towards the sky, encased in chains. He faced forward taking it easy step by step as he reached his destination. Slowly though, Ragna looked up to see the descending figure that he did not wish to see. Slowly v-13 slowly floated down from overhead, keeping her eyes closed until she felt the ground beneath her feet.

"Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading...Loading Complete," v-13 finished speaking. Slowly her one visible eye opened to see her beloved Ragna the Bloodedge. Her mechanical, robotic expression began to shift from cold and deadly to happy and excited.

"Ah! It's Ragna! How are you Ragna? It's been so long, it's so good to see you Ragna!" she asked cheerfully. Ragna's ears twitched at the sound of his sister's voice. It wasn't his sister, and he knew it...Ragna scowled at v-13 as he glared her down.

"..." Ragna stayed silent. V-13 continued her cheerful demeanor as the conversation continued.

"How many times has it been now Ragna?" she asked. The indication of those words caused Ragna to spit out some blood in spite.

"Three times now..." he scowled. V-13 put her hands together happily, loving her beloved "brother". Ragna became more impatient with every word said, until finally he snapped.

"Shut the hell up! What do you sound like her? You aren't her!" Ragna howled at v-13. She displayed a sad frown as she winced at the hurtful comment. In spirit, she was essentially Ragna's sister, but not literally.

"Ragna...why are you being so mean? Did I do something to hurt you Ragna?" she asked in her cute high pitched voice. Ragna growled uncontrollably.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he shouted again. V-13 slowly backed away looking as she was about to cry. Ragna took a heavy breath and readied his sword at his side, awaiting anything that may happen next. v-13 slowly closed her eyes as the metal receptor behind her slowly fused with her body.

"It's just...I'm so glad to see you Ragna, we can finally be together!" she said in her cheerful voice, developing into her true form. Ragna gritted his teeth as he awaited the first strike, knowing damn well he wouldn't be able to make a successful charge.

"Now we can be together forever Ragna! Please join with me so we can stay together forever!" she said now in a more sadistic form of her voice, sending several swords flying at Ragna. Ragna quickly jumped to the side now charging forward.

"HELL'S...FANG!" he shouted planting a good strong hit on v-13, causing her to float backwards. v-13 held her hand to her face, staring at Ragna through her optic lense.

"That hurt's Ragna! Why would you do that to me? Why?" she spoke in the innocent/sadistic, making Ragna's blood boil. Ragna charged again but this time found he was meeting with the force of several swords cutting into him. He yelled out in pain as two tore through his arm, afterwards two slashed from behind him into his sides, then two taking down his legs, and a large hurling blade along the ground, to which Ragna rolled out of the way. He laid for a moment bleeding heavily now. He took in a heavy breath standing back up. His eyes glared at v-13 like a wild beast as he raised his armagus hand up to his face.

"Unleashing program restriction 666, Azure Grimoire ACTIVATE!" Ragna roared out, his body being covered with the heavy dark energy from his Armagus. V-13 watched as Ragna was engulfed in his own power, now sporting a heavy black aura with vicious energy made wings protruding from his back. His red eye glowed bright as he made his charge, yelling viciously as he charged. v-13 backed up quickly, loading sword after sword into the "grim reaper". Ragna took all the blows, howling in pain as he continued, every inch of his being wanting to destroy and rid v-13 from existence itself. v-13 swung her hand around, a serious of swords following its movement. Ragna took a huge, gashing cut in his chest, roaring out in pain as he proceeded to rip into v-13 with his rage. He slashed all over her body, making an upside down star-shaped line of blood and energy. He jumped back quickly then lunged again at v-13.

"HELL'S FANG!" he roared with his heavy strike, the power behind it as fierce as the flames of hell. Her body flew back, Ragna chasing it down for his final blow. He charged in, catching her in his demonic, armagus hand and proceeded to rip her apart with his energy. Halfway through however, as v-13 withstood the attacks force, she slashed his arm with one of her swords, causing Ragna to back off. Her expression stayed the same, her body appearing to be unhurt, though her expression showed pain.

"YOU WILL DIE! I WILL KILL YOU!" he roared charging in recklessly, his voice filled with a sadistically enchanted scream. He felt his body fall short as he felt himself being knocked off his feet, a sword lodged in his side, sticking out, from there, sword after sword rained upon Ragna, impaling him all across his body. With every impale, a ghastly roaring scream shattered the silence in the room, leaving a horribly gaseous echo to be heard. The v-13 two in one leg, one in the other end, one in each shoulder, three in his chest, and one in each arm. Ragna felt himself stuck to the floor, blood dripping from each sword, but only in drips. His eyes looked on at v-13, who appeared to be rather unharmed. Her receptor released from her and she returned to her normal form. She giggled and ran up to Ragna, giving him a big hug. He shouted in pain as her arms wrapped around him, her happy school girl expression glaring into his eyes. His eyes were opened as wide as possible, his pupils intensely focused upon v-13's one eye. She smiled and moved her face closer to his.

"Finally we can be together Ragna...forever and ever an..." her voice trailed off as a huge pillar of red light flowed in through the middle of the abyss from the sky. Ragna's gaze broke from v-13 and directly into the red void. V-13 showed an angry expression as Ragna turned his gaze. She turned to see what he saw, only to have her expression grow the same as the red pillar of light quickly absorbed the two of them, suspending and shuffling everything in their world.

"And so it begins huh?" Hazama said, the smirk on his face steadily growing larger and larger. A clicking noise could be heard entering in from the door behind him, a stout looking gentleman in a golden mask slowly stepped forward toward Hazama.

"So, it looks like things are about to grow into an interesting theatrical event wouldn't you say Terumi?" Relius proclaimed his voice very smooth and deep, much like that of a great actor. Hazama/Terumi turned towards Relius with that big, twisted smile that is full of excitement glaring Relius in the face.

Rachel took a hefty breath and slowly began moving towards the ground once more, the scroll deteriorating. That Man turned to her from the viewing window with a satisfying nod.

"Miss. Alucard, I must say that your world was quite interesting. It seems that the combining of these two worlds will interest me even more now. Congratulations on the ritual Miss. Alucard, had you mistaken a single word, both worlds would have ceased to exist," he said quite confidentially. Rachel smiled pompously with a very definite expression, one that easily displayed her superiority.

"It was easier than you think. However, even more so now I find myself less bored with this situation. I know this excellent turn of events will prove to be extremely part of my interest, and I must say, the power of magic is quite remarkable," Rachel said with her happy voice. Soon, within a matter of seconds, the void in which Rachel Alucard, and That Man stood shattered into shining light, separating and scattering all the people from both worlds, That Man and Rachel Alucard included. The new world showed great promises and trials, it was up to the heroes of those worlds, to handle them.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 3: The Badguy and The Rabbit

(Author's Notice: Here we go...I hope I work it out ok...)

(Disclaimer: I don't have affiliations with Arc System Works)

Chapter 3: The Badguy and the Rabbit

Darkness was all that could be seen. It's as if the whole world were consumed by the blackest midnight the world could ever see. As the sun retired behind the distant mountains, the moon shined its glorious face upon the new world. It was much like them both, and now...it was both. The moon's subtle raining light rained upon the face of one Sol Badguy, slowly awakening him.

"Pressure...normal, body temperature...normal, executing awakening program...complete," the voice rang in Sol's head, the gear half of his existence making it very clear of itself. Sol held his head as he awoke, an absurdly bad headache plaguing him. He shook it off and looked around. This wasn't the area he was originally in. Before his eyes laid a courtyard, that looked very dark and dismal with a quaint sense of Gothic style among its various tombstones, that lined it the glorious, dismal courtyard and the gigantic mansion at the end of a very pleasant rose field. Sol remembered Slayer's mansion and surroundings very similar to this, but this was obviously not Slayer's, because Slayer was never too fond of roses. Sol looked around carefully as he walked into the garden, keeping a firm hold on Fireseal with every step. As he explored deeper into the rose field, a young lady could be seen sitting at a steel table, sipping on some tea. This again, reminded him of Slayer's place, except that Slayer preferred the inside, though he did go out every now and then for his tea and smoke. He approached cautiously, this situation seemed a little odd, seeing there was a Gothic Lolita in the middle of a rose field, it seemed to call for something bad to happen. The sensors in his head began giving him warning signals from the detection of the young lady, but as usual, Sol shrugged it off and continued on. She was sitting on what seemed to be a weird chair with a cat face with a weird red bat being floating around her. As she slowly laid her tea back on its small plate, her red eyes fixed their gaze on Sol. Sol immediately noticed her eyes and was taken abroad. Slayer was the only vampire he knew. He approached even more cautiously, ready to defend himself at the ready.

"Hello Mr. Badguy, how do you feel this fine twilight evening?" Rachel asked the human-gear man. Sol's eyes squinted as he readied himself for battle, glaring at her fiercely. He looked around her, sensing an odd presence in the air. It smelt odd, like nothing he had ever detected before. As he moved an inch closer, a gust of wind flowed between them, almost like a line that said "do not pass". Rachel smiled softly watching in amusement as the half gear approached her, her bat and cat looking at her.

"Miss. Rachel, that man looks a lot like Ragna the Bloodedge!" Nago announced in his typical nervous tone, Gii, who was flying around her, noticed the man as well.

"He looks scary!" Gii announced. Rachel smacked Gii and Nago, shutting them up. They both cried out like little babies before silencing themselves. Soon, Sol finally reached Rachel, his eyes none the happy as he came up upon her. She analyzed him carefully, not wanting to miss any details. The first thing she noticed was the odd, large headband he wore of his head with "Rock You!" plastered on it. His hair was much unkept, spiking up around the headband and some bangs over it, with an odd ponytail protruding from behind. His clothes looked rather clean, yet very worn. They looked as if they were originally from a uniform of some sort. His sword is what caught her off guard the most. It had a very odd shape; it was rectangle instead of long with a tip like a normal sword. The block that connected the handle to the blade appeared to have an odd trigger on it, much like a cigarette lighter. She blinked and huffed to herself in curiosity. That Man wasn't joking when he said that this Sol Badguy was an interesting fellow.

"How the hell do you know my name...?" Sol growled, ready to charge. Rachel sighed softly and took one more nice sip of her tea before slowly looking over at him. Rachel smiled, her what would be bored expression, was sporting that very smile that was quite rare. She looked over him once more, making sure her analysis was correct.

"That's quite the attitude you have Mr. Badguy. I think you should introduce yourself to me first you ruffian," she spoke arrogantly, one thing that Sol could not stand. He jammed Fireseal into the ground in a fit of anger, looking over her carefully. She had very long pig tails protruding from her head all the way down to her feet, with two big, black bows that look oddly like rabbit's ears. Her eyes were vividly red, much like Slayer's when he was angry. Her skin, of course, was incredibly pale, and was brought out to view especially by her outfit, which was deep black with various red upside down crosses. His assumption was very correct, she was indeed a vampire. He glared her down, his eyes full of a fiery rage, held back by tensed up feelings.

"...who are you...?" he growled roughly, more like a grumble but with a bit more ferocity. Rachel made a very pampas face before shooing her long hair behind her, her face completely full of disappointment and arrogance. Sol grabbed a hold of Fireseal's handle, just in case. She then looked into his eyes angrily, showing that being polite to her was serious business.

"It's not good to anger Miss. Rachel; she'll turn you into mince-meat!" Nago declared. Sol looked at it awkwardly, not exactly ever seeing a talking cat chair before, but then again, he's seen much weirder things. Gii began floating side to side in front of Rachel, expressing his feelings on the matter.

"She'll beat you up or kill you!" It also declared. Rachel let out a gentle sigh as she gripped both sides of Gii and began squishing him after she decided to hit Nago on the head again.

"Ah! You're going to kill me Miss. Rachel, stop it! Stop it! I'll shut up, I'll shut up!" he screeched in fear. Rachel nodded and let the poor thing go, it moving behind her fearfully. Sol blinked twice before watching her movements, making sure he was on guard. Rachel smirked and eyed over Sol once more, sensing that he was ready for a fight. She found this intriguing, and decided it was time to allow herself to fix the disease of boredom that made her ever so ill.

"It appears you are in need to be taught some manners Mr. Badguy, perhaps I will have to teach them to you right now!" she smirked, Nago forming into an umbrella. Sol cocked his eyebrow, keep his eyes narrowed down. She put it up to her shoulder and curtsied, signaling the beginning of the battle. She smirked at him once more, her face saying "that's right, come on now," which royally pissed Sol off. Sol wasted no time in his attack as he charged fourth. Rachel stepped out of the way of a jumping-in slash from Sol, spinning around smacking Sol in the face with sharp shards of metal lined in the bottom of her dress. He growled as he went in for another slash, catching part of her dress. It immediately corrected itself after the cut as well as the minor wound it left on her leg. She practically yawned with a smile, arrogantly provoking Sol once more. He charged again, flaming across the ground.

"GRAND VIPER!" he shouted as he lunged towards her, trying to catch her, he found himself missing by a mile as she jumped up, the air pressure from the ground lifting her high up, using Nago as the umbrella that he was. Sol tried to figure out where the hell that wind came from but immediately put that thought to rest. Sol growled then jumped up with his signature flaming blaze, his rage that was unleashed in every fight making itself burn brightly in his flames of finality.

"VOLCANIC VIPER!" roared Sol as he and his sword rose up from he ground, a blaze of fire headed right for Rachel, who was floating overhead. Rachel watched in amusement and raised up her legs, the flames missing her. She then watched him carefully as he descended back down. She decided take action; Nago moved beneath her and formed into a massive spike. She used the force of the air to push herself down viciously, targeting Sol as he glared up. Sol jumped back quickly as the spike pounded into the ground, missing him by a hair. Rachel bounced up from the ground, Nago turning back into the umbrella. Rachel charged forward, using her power of shadows to form into a fork, swinging it at Sol. Sol parried it several times before he stepped back again, trying to find an opening to attack.

"Tch..." Sol scowled as he made dodge after dodge, Rachel's attacks becoming more fierce with every swing. Each swing was consistently different as the last. Very sharp objects formed from her shadows in her hands, along with Gii being turned into a flaming ball and shot at him again and again, making very skilled movements of evasion for each one. Unfortunately, Sol accidentally bumped into the table where the tea was, almost losing his footing. Rachel noticed and launched a ball from her "Nago cannon" that formed from her umbrella, smacking into his leg and knocking him back. Sol regained his footing quickly as a large lightning rod formed from the small ball that hit him. Sol cocked an eyebrow again at the pole this time, figuring that it couldn't be good. As Sol began to charge back at Rachel, he held his sword to his side ready to throw down some rage.

"GUNFLAME!" he shouted aloud, a trail of fire crawling along the ground towards the vampire. It singed her dress again, but it corrected itself as she flew back. Rachel began to fire shot after shot at Sol, using her force of the wind to blow the shots in every direction. Sol dodge from side to side angrily, not having such a frustrating fight before. He finally got around one of the shots, now charging at Rachel, who was smirking. He growled as he leapt high into the air, swinging his foot around in a kick.

"BANDIT REVOLVER!" he shouted. Halfway into the jump, Sol glared down Rachel as she raised up a hand. Before his foot was able to reach the "adorable" little vampire's face, her forceful gust of wind she commanded shot him against one of the lightning rods, a large lightning bolt shot down from the sky, striking the lightning rod and Sol Badguy. Sol growled out in pain as the electricity surged through his body. He was shot back from the force and continually flew through each lightning rod, all the electricity from the lightning surging through him, causing him to roar out in pain until finally his body found itself lodged in one of her gate's fences. Before he hit the fence, he found himself a little confused as he watched all the lightning rods disappear. Rachel smirked as she ran flew forward towards Sol, smacking him in the face. She scowled arrogantly in his face as she stepped back.

"That should teach you some manners you ruffian!" she scolded in victory, she watched as Sol's muscles slowly began to move, appearing that he had been seriously hurt.

"What's wrong? You aren't going to give up on me now are you? How boring..." she sighed as continued her walk back. As she grew further and further, she turned back and noticed that Sol wasn't laying back in pain, more the opposite. A smile crawled along Sol's face as he stood back up, glaring her down. He spat out a little blood as he gripped his fists tightly, rearing his arms back as he let loose a loud roar of defiance. Rachel's eyes opened up, realizing that this was very similar to Ragna's "Blood Kane" ability that uses his armagus. She readied herself, watching carefully at his technique.

"DRAGON INSTALL!" He called out to the heavens. His body began to flash with energy that looked similar to the electricity. Yes, it appeared he had a similar aura to that of Ragna, but much more sensation and what appeared to be "violent enjoyment" from Sol, unlike how Ragna felt with his Blood Kain in effect. Sol jumped up once then instantly dashed forward, his speed increasing two times as fast as before. Rachel's eyes widened a little and blinked as she quickly floated over Sol's charge, believing that she had dealt with it. From behind though, a wicked flame approached. She turned quickly trying to avoid the strike but to no avail. She caught a glimpse of Sol's wicked smile as his fire tore through her, causing her to rise up with its geyser of flames and destruction, falling from the sky onto the ground. She cried out a soft yelp of pain before her body hit the ground. Nago turned back into her chair, but this time much more like a cushion, that she had originally sat on. She landed on it with a soft landing, raising back up to her feet, her clothes already reconstructing themselves. As Sol landed he jumped against the fence and shot forward with his foot, again catching Rachel off her footing.

"RIOT STAMP!" Sol shouted out as his foot met with her face, blowing her back into her fence, catching herself this time with her hand and foot. Immediately, Nago formed into the umbrella then returned to her, ready for some more.

"Yes, that's much better. That Man wasn't lying when he said you were quite the handful," Rachel spoke fourth. Sol's eyes widened and his teeth clenched as his voice roared angrily, shaking the ground around them. The very sound of the name making him goes wild. He charged forward again, but fell short due to the Dragon Install wearing off. He felt his body meet the ground, catching it with his knee and hand. Sol cursed as he held his head, feeling a bit fuzzy as he always did after his install wore off. Normally it would've lasted longer, but Rachel's powers felt like they had just drained it from him. Little bits of electricity from his shortened install moved from his body to the ground. He shook his head several times before looking back up, his eyes fixated on Rachel. He quickly stood back up, noticing her making an odd gesture. She pointed to the ground playfully, catching Sol's attention. He looked down to see a little frog hopping towards him with a very unique look to it.

"George!" Rachel shouted out, raising her hand up. Sol clenched his teeth as he quickly jumped backwards quickly, George the frog exploding in a huge burst of electricity. He snarled and glared back at her, the name "That Man" drilled into his mind.

"...How do you know about...That Man..." Sol asked impatiently, taking a hefty breath and backing down, much to his dismay. Rachel pouted softly as she approached him, not wanting the fun to end just yet.

"Aww done now? Well...I must say this was a very pleasant and entertaining show," Rachel smirked and spoke out properly, slowly approaching Mr. Badguy. Sol slowly approached her, holding his Fireseal close. He eventually towered over Rachel, looking down to her as she looked up. She took a step back, not allowing his intimidating stance to pour over her. She then looked him right in the eyes, ready to speak.

"That Man...he is the one who helped me in creating this new world that you stand in," she spoke truthfully, the words oozing off her tongue sunk into Sol's ears like an airborne plague. Sol gritted his teeth again then stepped back from Rachel a little, pulling out a cigarette and placing it between his angry lips. He almost bit off the end of it as he placed it in his mouth pulling out a small lighter and lighting it up, finding himself able to calm down. Rachel looked on curiously as she stood back, analyzing him. She found his physique, style of fighting, and personality to be very similar to her dear "friend" Ragna the Bloodedge which seemed to practically mirror him. Rachel then stepped back forward placing her hand against Sol's face. He attempted to back up and bite at her, but some force held him still in place. He looked at her angrily, the tip of his cigarette falling between them as she caressed it. Her expression seemed very gentle now, causing Sol's tension to relax. He continued to watch and feel her analysis, her soft, undead hands causing a very cool sensation. She slowly moved his head from left to right, then up, getting a really good look at him. He began to become irritated with her messing with his face, but again, he felt frozen in place.

"You...you are much like him. Much like the one from my world..." Rachel spoke gently, letting go of Sol's face. Sol smacked her hands aside and stood back. Rachel held her hand then turned and signaled him over to the table that she had originally been at. The anger and fury that was Sol's face slowly subsided, allowing him to finally ease his own tension. Sol plopped in the seat across from Rachel, her eyes fixating on his at first, then moving over to the side, as if awaiting something. From the shadows, her what appeared to be butler appeared beside her, with a cloth over his arm. He was rather tall, and quite stalwart, his appearance looking similar to a butler you'd see in an aristocratic home, which considering his surroundings, it wasn't to far off from that.

"Valkenhayn, would you bring us some cake and tea?" she asked kindly. Sol cocked an eyebrow at what seemed to be stereotypical setting of the home of the Queen of England. Valkenhayn looked over to Sol, who just glared at him as he took a drag of cigarette, releasing his smoke off to the side. Valkenhayn then returned his sight back to Rachel.

"Of course madam Rachel, wait for just one moment," he retorted. Sol and Rachel watched as Valkenhayn returned to the mansion without delay. Sol sighed and took another drag of his cigarette releasing the smoke in another subtle sigh, its fumes raising up to the heavens in a lazy haze, like a floating cloud. Rachel shook her head at the disgusting habit, she never understood why people would torture themselves with such things, then again, humanity never made much sense to begin with.

"Mr. Badguy, that smell of that thing is atrocious, put it out, now," Rachel commanded. Sol just scowled then took one more drag, chucking it to the ground and with a stomp, putting it out. Rachel nodded contently. Sol looked over at the weird cat looking thing and the red bat-like thing following her around. Rachel caught sight and smirked, amused by how they vaguely grabbed his attention.

"I see you looking at my two pets here. The cat's name is Nago, and the bat is Gii, they are both quite a pain and very irresponsible," she spoke. Both Nago and Gii wanted to say something, but if they did, they knew there would be hell to pay. They decided to stay quiet as the two interogated one another.

"I'm sure you're wondering a lot about what is going on. If you haven't noticed by now, the world you were once in is quite different is it not?" Rachel spoke fourth. Sol kept his head lowered and gave a simple nod. Valkenhayn came forth with the concessions requested. He laid out two cups of tea and some cake for Rachel, before taking his leave of absence. Rachel took a small fork full of cake and ate it elegantly, then sipped on her tea. Sol looked at the tea cup and smirked, knowing that "boy scout" Ky Kiske was pansy enough to drink from and collect these stupid things. His gaze moved from it and back to Rachel, practically saying "you've got to be kidding, I'm not drinking from this pansy ass thing". Rachel noticed and smirked, deciding to play simon says.

"Mr. Badguy, if you do not drinks of your tea, I will not tell you anything at all," she spoke arrogantly once more smirking. Sol scowled, knowing that deep down he wanted to hear what she wanted to say. He picked it up with one hand, ignoring the handle as he took a gulp of it, placing it back on the plate. He kept the fact that he never did like the taste of tea. To him, it just tasted like grass. Rachel smirked in victory.

"Good boy. As for who I am...I, am Rachel Alucard, I am the current head of the Alucard family, we are the head family of vampires in this world," Rachel proclaimed. Sol looked none-too-surprised as Rachel explained, his interest in her background obviously not something he wanted to hear. She cocked her eyebrow impatiently at his stature. She decided to let this one slide however, seeing that there was much more to be said. Sol raised his head to have his eyes meet with Rachel's once more, locking onto them tightly.

"...what do you mean this world...?" Sol grumbled. Rachel smirked, seeing that Sol wasn't quite as dense as she was led to believe, she picked up her tea and took a gentle sip of it, enjoying every drop that graced her tongue. Rachel slowly settled it back down onto its plate and looked Sol in the eyes, grabbing a hold of them as they did to hers, practically having a tug-of-war with them.

"The world created by That Man and I. You see Mr. Badguy, our worlds were both crumpling up into balls of trash, and I merely helped him fix his problems. In returned he promised that this would fix mine. I know what you are thinking; you are thinking that That Man can't be trusted. I'm a good judge of character mind you. After all, you should be flattered at how That Man spoke highly of you...Fredrick" she said with a subtle giggle. Sol just gritted his teeth angrily, but chilled out, knowing that That Man was really the only thing to make him act this way, that and hearing the name Fredrick really pushed his buttons. It was almost eerie how similar Rachel was to Slayer, especially after Sol had his talk with him. It was almost like déjà vu. Rachel finished her tea and took the final piece of cake into her mouth, chewing it carefully and swallowing, wiping her mouth off.

"Let's just say you'll find out soon enough," she said as she watched Sol with his confused look. Sol stood up, ripping Fireseal from the ground as he stood. He grumbled as he pulled out another cigarette and lit it up. Rachel stood abroad and watched as he began to walk off. She remembered that man explaining that Sol Badguy had walked the entire world pretty much, so he walking all the way to Kagutsuchi was not impossible for him, although, it would take forever and Rachel simply didn't have the patience for that. The thought of anyone walking anywhere like that simply bored her.

"You won't get anywhere walking...here," she spoke, her voice echoing. Sol gripped his cigarette with his teeth as he found himself being consumed by a void. He held his body clenched tightly as the void felt like a tornado with him in the center of it. In the blink of an eye, he found himself in an unusual town. It's appearance looked to be very oriental, like an odd mix of the Japanese reservation mixed with various parts of China that he had wandered into. Having roamed the Earth for quite some time, he thought he would've noticed a place like this. A gold plaque-like sign read "13th District of Kagutsuchi" on it.

"I shouldn't have held back..." He shrugged and decided to go find a bar; maybe some warm sake would help him ease his scattered mind.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 4: The Pirates and Vigilantes

(Author's Notice: I think the last chapter was a success, hopefully I can keep it up ^^;; this chapter is for all the action fans out there so have fun! Ah and remember, Noel has guns *grins*)

(Disclaimer: I don't have any affiliation with Arc System Works)

Chapter 4: Pirates, and Vigilantes, and Bounty Hunters Oh My!

"Novel, have you assessed all the damage for the ship yet?" May called out to the skillful mechanic. The large flash of light that everyone saw let loose a burst of energy that quickly shorted out the electronics of the May Ship and forced it and its crew to an emergency landing. Fortunately they were able to crash into a clearing where a town was within view. Unfortunately however, the ship was heavily damaged. Johnny was slowly walking around his baby, making sure that every member of the crew was ok, after all, they were all practically his children since they were all originally orphans, except Dizzy and Bridget of course, they were special. In response to May's call, Novel could be seen stepping out of a small door on the side of the ship, covered in dirt, oil, and such from working with the machines. She wiped away the sweat as she stumbled out, her poor red mech could be seen beside the ship in shambles. Johnny walked up to Novel as she came out, pulling out a soft cloth from within his black coat

"My dear, sweet Novel, please hold for a moment, this dirt and oil on your face does not serve it justice, for it is very cute and special to me," Johnny spoke fourth, his sweet poetic words making her blush as he slowly caressed her cheek with the cloth, cleaning it off. After he was done he whipped it to the side and returned it to his coat.

"Th-thank you Captain Johnny," she spoke shyly, Johnny's words taking their effect. May grumbled and called out again, this time a bit angrier. Leap jumped for a moment in surprise, quickly running over to May, leaving Johnny with a smirk.

"We're going to be down for quite some time. We practically crash landed, the engine is a mess, our navigation electronics are fried..." Leap spoke, leaving the statement with a heavy sigh. May grumbled and quickly ran over to Johnny, who had already moved onto the next girl.

"Febby, my dear Febby, are you alright? I heard you hit your head when the crash happened," Johnny asked kindly, causing Febby to hold her now red cheeks. She nodded her head as a yes, and Johnny gave her small hug, glad to know she was alright. May stomped over and growled at Febby.

"Johnny," May whined childishly, gripping onto Johnny's arm tightly for dear life. Johnny laughed softly and turned to her, wrapping an arm around her looking out to his crew. May smiled and sighed happily hugging around him tightly.

"Jellyfish Pirates, ASSEMBLE!" Johnny called out. All the members of the May Ship lined up in front of him, Bridget and Dizzy included. They all gave a salute, even cute little March. Johnny looked over all of them and smiled, his pearly white teeth shining in the sunlight along with his dark black shades, which he pushed up on his nose.

"My dear crew, oh my wonderful crew. It seems the ship is in terrible shape and we are in desperate need of money and supplies. I'm going to choose a party of three to go find the closest town and find all the things we need. I've thought this over very carefully and my choices are...July, Augus, Bridget and...May. You four will brave forward and find what we need. You are our best fighters because we don't know how things work in this place, or if anyone knows that we are in fact on bounty lists everywhere," Johnny proclaimed. May pouted angrily, Johnny shaking her off. She jumped up and down before joining the other at the entrance end of the ship. May grabbed her anchor and stepped in front of the three of her friends that would help her in her quest to search and retrieve all their supplies.

"Listen up! I'm not happy about having to go away from my sweet, darling Johnny, so all three of you stick close until we get there! When we are there, we are going to get everything as quick as possible and then we come back understand?" May barked. July and Augus saluted while Bridget just kind of smiled vaguely, not used to the whole being barked orders thing. They all proceeded to the North, hoping to find what they need in the town.

Kagutsuchi seemed to be in a state of organize chaos this fine afternoon. Residents tried to stay close to their homes, or even hide inside of them. The reason for all this is several new bounty heads came up on the list recently, a good majority of them being here in Kagutsuchi 11th District. The 11th District was mostly normal citizens, normal building, and normal businesses, an excellent hide-out for bounty heads to hide. Bounty hunters and vigilantes alike all seemed to have swarmed to the 11th District in hopes of some quick cash. Most of the bounty hunters seemed to be fairly blood thirsty, and well, rather sloppy while the vigilantes were merely blood thirst, but maintained composure. Many of the more wild ones began terrorizing many of the citizens, taking what they want and doing what they want. Apparently the reason for this sudden outbreak is that the bounty list in Kagutsuchi skyrocketed with a ton of new names, and many of them were reported all throughout Kagutsuchi, unfortunately for the 11th District, they were the first target. The local Librarium office for bounty hunters to trade in their bounty heads for cash was lined out the door with various bounty hunters and vigilantes, wanting to get their fix of riches and glory. Being able to support themselves as bounty hunters and vigilantes was a bit of a trouble now since the number of serious criminals had been slowly decreasing. At the entrance to the district was a stand, that seemed to make quite a good business, selling authentic bounty lists for a generous price. The rest of the town scowled at the business, but as they say, business is business. Bridget was the first to notice the stand and signaled to the others.

"Um May, could you excuse me for a second? I need to grab the latest bounty list," he asked. May grunted and gave a nod, the little boy in the nun-outfit running off. Augus stood there scratching her head while July rolled her eyes impatiently. In no more than two minutes, Bridget returned with his list. Regardless of the other three supposedly not caring, they peeked over his shoulder as he read over the list. July, Augus, and May all saw their names on the list with little surprise. Anyone that was with the Jellyfish Pirates was worth a hefty sum. July took a closer and gave a hardy laugh.

"HA HA! I'm worth more than you are Augus! My 7 million bounty easily beats out your bounty of only 5 million!" July cheered playfully, making Augus frown angrily. May smirked as she saw her price right next to Johnny's, giving her a warm feeling in her heart. She was worth around 15mil herself while Johnny was worth about 35mil. All three of their eyes widened real big when they saw the name at the top of the list.

"Ragna the Bloodedge, wanted for the destruction of various areas, mass murder, and for the possession of the Azure Grimoire, a sacred power that was once under surveillance of the Librarium...Bounty: 100mil!" Their jaws all dropped, except Bridget, whose expression was more of joy than anything else; after all, he loved being a bounty hunter. No one in their history of knowing was ever worth that much, at most it was maybe at the sight of the list and a good look at their surroundings, and they slowly walked their way into town, unaware of what they might encounter.

Standing amongst the crowds of villains, bounty hunters, and vigilantes was none other than Carl Clover, walking through the masses as easily as he could. From time to time, he would have to have Nirvana push people out of the way, sometimes causing quite a bit of conflict. Finally Carl found a bench where he sat to look over the list, Nirvana standing before him with her body covered by her hidden metal cloak and the iron mask covering her face.

"Hmmmm...This is new, there's a separate column for a group called the Jellyfish Pirates. All together they are worth about 85 million, wow. That's pretty impressive wouldn't you agree sis?" Carl asked in curiosity, his sis not replying, as always.

"Oh sorry, I forgot you are asleep, sorry sis, please stay rested," Carl lowered his voice, continuing to look over the bounty list. He turned the sheet around to find another column for a group, which was fairly rare these days.

"Hmm...Let's see, the Assassin's Guild...its members are wanted dead or alive. Heh they each have a price for dead and alive, how funny," he laughed to himself, scrolling down the list of names and pictures on both sides of the list, vastly interested in all the new names, however, in big, bold, crimson letters at the very top of the list was none other than Ragna the Bloodedge...100mil and climbing so it said. He made sure to analyze all the pictures carefully, making sure he wouldn't forget the faces. He sighed softly as he looked at Ragna's picture then back at his sis, knowing that it was his number one goal, he rolled it up and slipped it into his cloak. He jumped off of the bench and tugged at his sister's metal covering, "waking her up". "Come on sis, I heard some of these bounties are in the area, let us go now". His stature much more alive than hers, but she began to walk behind Carl, finding their way through the crowds again.

The four members of the Jellyfish Pirates proceeded carefully among the groups of people, noticing the absurd amount of bounty hunters and vigilantes roaming around, having to constantly stand on their toes, except for Bridget, who was humming and walking through the streets carelessly. Finally they found their first stop, the market. Lining both sides of the street were various food vendors, ranging from fruits to vegetables, from fish to beef, and even various places for nuts, dried fruit, and all of the odd healthy food stuffs that appeased to certain crowds. Augus walked up to one of the vendors, staying quiet as she always did. She picked up an apple and spun it around in her hand quickly, it disappearing into thin air before anyone noticed. July smirked as Augus worked her magic. Fortunately for Augus, she had a lot, a beautiful face along with her sexy tan complexion, which helped her haggle among her many talents. That was the difference between her and July. July was the better fighter, but Augus was the better thief. As Augus worked her magic from vendor to vendor, haggling with the vendors and stealing when they weren't looking, seeing she had a backpack on for that very reason, July, May, and Bridget kept watch for any vigilantes or bounty hunters that might recognize them. The devil's luck followed them wherever they went, and this place was no exception. Sure enough, July, with her good "eye" spotted several bounty hunters coming from their flank to the left and to the right. July kept her hand on the hilt of her sword, May holding her anchor to her side, and Bridget, who was unaware, was fooling around with his yo-yo doing tricks.

"Holy hell! Look over their! Its members of the Jellyfish Pirates! Let's get 'em boys!" one of the groups shouted. Augus finished paying one of the vendors, stuffing the food into her bag then stashing it away next to a building. She then stood up and cracked her knuckles, moving back into the group. The group readied themselves with much glee; May stretched then pulled her massive anchor up onto her shoulder with almost no effort at all while July drew her cutlass, giving the blade a sadistic drag of her tongue over it. It was very obvious what had to be done.

"Jellyfish Pirates, disperse!" May shouted each of them running into a crowd in pairs. July and Augus moved to the group on their left while May and Bridget took on the group to their right. July grinned, her eye-patch symbolizing all that she stood for as she charged the enemy, her closest friend Augus right by her side. July jumped into the crowd head on with "Vyse" in her hand, slicing into three of hunters' chest, causing them to bleed heavy and fall to the ground while Augus came in with a vicious kicked, its force striking the one that July missed, causing him to fly back into a vendor and crash through their goods. All the vendors packed up quickly and ran in fear as the fight began.

"Hey Augus, you better keep up with me this time or I'll be disappointed!" July shouted happily, Augus smirked and got into her fighting stance, one hand close to her head, the other out in front of her, ready to take on all opposing attacks. July stood back beside her, licking over the blunt side of "Vyse" ready to fight. It was her way of saying "bring it on!" as crude as it was, but on the other hand, she was a pirate. The three men that were cut deeply stood and held their chests, each of them pulling out a gun. July smirked, loving to fight against gun wielders. They each began shooting shot after shot, their pistols lighting up with smoke and explosions of light. July grinned baring her teeth as she jumped from side to side, dodging each shot skillfully. One bullet flew right over her head, which grabbed her cutlass and slashed right through the bullet, causing sparks to fly from her blade as her ghastly smirk meant the gunner's demise. She gave him a strong slash through, causing him to fall to the ground, merely twitching as sign of his life still there. Augus noticed one of the gunners flanking July with an automated gun. She quickly dashed and jumped into the air, her fearless eyes grabbing a hold of the gun's barrel and wrapping her free arm around the gunner's neck. With a good twist, she dismantled the barrel from the chamber and spun him around into a wall, knocking him out cold. The two of them stood back to back, both of them with a happy smile on their face.

Meanwhile, Bridget and May were having their own fun. Bridget was laughing playfully as he swung his yo-yo around; causing many of the hunters to fall flat on their faces, grumbling about how a little kid was kicking their asses. Bridget shot out his yo-yo behind the enemy, smirking as he raised his fingers to his lips giving a whistle. The yo-yo which was suspended behind the foe, turned into Roger, his trusted teddy bear friend, who preceded to pumper the back of his while his other Yoko wrapped around a gunners neck, dragging him to the ground. Several shots rang towards May with much delight. She flipped her anchor in front of herself, which all the men thought at first about how she could even wield the damn thing, deflecting and bouncing the bullets off, several of them returning to their masters with a hot bite of their arm or leg. May jumped up and began spinning, plowing through the group of hunters with ease, each of them being knocked to the ground viciously with her anchor. As she landed she turned and smirked, and put a finger to her lips with her tongue sticking out. Bridget laughed as Roger turned back into a yo-yo returning to Bridget's hand. May and Bridget gave each other a high five as the group was taken care of, they both gave a smirk though when they noticed two more groups of bounty hunters emerging from the corner of the street.

"Hey look, more of them want some more," May said with a smirk readying her anchor back on her shoulder. Bridget gave her a wink as readied both yo-yos in his hands, ready for some more action. Behind them July and Augus found themselves surrounded with a sweet glee, happy to finally get some action after such a long time of sitting on the ship since the gear outbreak. As they stood back to back, Augus tightened her gloves on, which she hadn't put on till now. A gentle shock of electricity came off of them as she pushed her knuckles together. July looked over happily.

"Alright, that means I don't have to hold back either!" she smirked moving her blade beside her head, ready to strike. As several of the hunters approached, they pulled out swords this time around, making July very happy. She really did hate it when chumps fought with guns; it defeated the point of battle she thought. She made a quick spinning slash that cut three of the blades in half, causing their wielders to back up. Augus charged forward with an open palm, pushing the various swords being swung to the side before striking her foe in the chest, causing them to fall to the ground paralyzed. As the men continued to overwhelm them, they found themselves back to back again, each of them taking a hefty breath.

"Man this is so much fun, but they just keep coming back for more!" July scowled viciously, this time charging into a group of four enemies. Augus tried to pull her back, but to no avail. Augus then turned quickly to block an incoming slash with the back of her hand, cause blood to trail from the wound as its electric shock knocked the wielder back to the ground unconscious. She held her hand and practically growled at the enemies as she too charged into the crowd. July made a good, strong swing from overhead of one of the enemies, cutting through their blade and into their chest, causing them to fall to the ground in a blood pile. She then spun slashing into another two of the hunters cutting them down from the battle. However, a sharp pain shot into July's side as she noticed the bullet wiz by her, shooting through her side. She growled in pain as she turned around, slicing through the gun and through the guys wrist, causing him to lose his hand as he hit the ground, she backed up quickly watching around her. Augus continued placing fist after fist into each of her enemies, causing them to fall short. However, she felt her hand grow warm as it had a bullet wiz through it, causing her to shout out in pain. She quickly back up and quickly wrapped it up in a soft cloth she always kept with her. The two snarled at their enemies as they stood back to back once more, this time in not such high spirits.

May and Bridget heard the shouts of their comrades in horror, turning to see them being surrounded. May took a hefty breath and pushed Bridget hard behind her.

"Bridget, go save July and Augus!" She shouted turning to her front swinging her body around with her anchor, sending several hunters to go flying back, knocking other groups of hunters down. None of them had seen this many bounty hunters in one place at once before, it was utter chaos. May thought to herself and figured it had to do with the name at the top of Bridget's list...Ragna the Bloodedge. She shook her head clearing it as she jumped in with a good, hefty swing, tearing into several of the hunters knocking them back into a brick wall of one of the nearby buildings. Bridget ran as fast as he could to July and Augus's group of enemies and began plowing through. Bridget swung his yo-yos forward, catching people by the neck and tossing them aside. Bridget quickly threw his yo-yos way ahead of himself right into the middle of the enemies.

"ME AND MY KILLING MACHINE!" He shouted out happily. His yo-yo formed into Roger on a bike, a wheel of flame surrounding him, burning all the bounty hunters in July and Augus's in their escape route. Bridget smirked and singled for them to come quickly.

"Thanks Bridgey, I owe you one!" July called out cutely. She may be hardcore to the bitter end, but she was one of Johnny's crew mates, so she obviously had a cute side to her. Bridget smiled wide and gave her a thumb up as they all ran through the group, quickly escaping back to May's position. They all gathered close to each other, ready to continue the fight, however, a strange disturbance came from their rear. July and Augus turned to the rear while Bridget and May stayed to the front, fending off multiple hunters at a time. Various amounts of the bounty hunters flew from side to side, smashing against walls, through vendor casings and also sent them flying through the air. July and Augus watched on in horror as the entire group was now to the floor in a cloud of dust. They each readied themselves as a small figure emerged from the cloud of dust. A boy that looked like a magician, top hat and all, being followed by what appeared to be a robot. They both gritted their teeth as the little boy approached.

"Well it seems you made good work on the majority of these bounty hunters, which shows you are very strong indeed. I'm glad that you didn't let them get you," Carl spoke kindly. The two of them didn't let down their guard, seeing what he did to that entire group of bounty hunters. Carl slowly began to walk forward, an unnerving smile on his face as Nirvana followed closely behind.

"Are you a bounty hunter too?" July barked at him. He smirked and pushed his glasses up onto his nose, causing the sun to reflect off of them. He shook his head casually.

"No miss, I am a Vigilante. It is much like a bounty hunter, but we are much more capable and we don't need groups to capture individuals," Carl said with a smile. That confirmed that he was there for their heads. Carl slowly pulled out the bounty list to make sure it was accurate.

"July and Augus of the Jellyfish Pirates, wanted for looting, stealing, domestic violence, and being fugitives of the law. My name is Carl Clover, I'd prefer not to have to fight you, but if you won't come quietly, I'll have to take you by force," he said very politely and with a generous smile. This kid was weird the two thought. They stood their ground, signaling that they weren't going to budge.

"Very well then, it seems I'll have to take you by force!" Carl announced, immediately charging into battle, Nirvana following slowly but surely. Both of them ran off to the side so that Bridget and May wouldn't be involved.

"CON FUOCO!" Carl shouted out. He jumped to the side as Nirvana charged in, one of her arms acting like a drill claw. Both of them scattered apart, finding themselves in a very difficult spot. They decided to split up. July decided to take on the doll while Augus took on Carl himself. July took a strong swing at Nirvana, in her mind thinking she could just cut its arm off. Carl noticed and quickly raised his hand in Nirvana's direction.

"COM BRIO!" he shouted to Nirvana. Nirvana's fingers pointed and shot out like spikes upwards towards July. July's eyes opened wide as she spun in air, knocking one set of spikes away, but taking the other set in her side, causing her to shout in pain. As she began to fall from the air, Augus charged in quickly targeting Carl right in the chest with her palm. Carl immediately slid passed her, catching her of guard as a little mechanical arm followed his movements. A tip of a flag cut into her back causing her to wince in pain trying to turn around but to no avail, the flag swung again with Carl's movement, slicing into the back of her calf, causing her to lose her footing. He then shot out part of the mechanical robot which caught her then tossed her into the air. Carl then quickly jumped up, hitting her twice in the air with the flag before going for the big hit.

"ALLEGRETTO!" he shouted as a mechanical spike came from beneath his cloak, stabbing into Augus four to five times in the air. As Carl's feet once again touched the earth, July hit the ground, landing on one knee. She tried to stand up but shouted out in pain from all of the wounds, deciding that staying down was all the pain she could bare. She growled at him as he smiled at her, walking over to July, who was having a hell of a time with Nirvana. July found herself dodging from side to side as Nirvana through punch after punch at her. Carl smirked and decided to send the mechanical robot part out to cause July to be flipped into the air. Carl rose up his hand to Nirvana.

"GRANATTA!" he shouted. July tried to turn herself accordingly, which only led to her coming face to face with Nirvana's clenched fist, which it through up in a vicious uppercut catching July in her face. She screamed out in pain as her body flew through the air behind Nirvana, Carl running up and jumping to grab her, in which the flag popped out again and smacked her over the head, planting her right on top of Augus, who grunted in pain as the two laid together, beaten to a pulp. Carl adjusted his metal bow tie then dusted off his cloak, now turning to May and Bridget. At this point, Bridget and May had already finished off the rest of the bounty hunters, leaving them to drag away their alleys away. Bridget and May were breathing heavily from the tough fight, both of them having a few bruises on their arms and legs. They turned, their faces looking on in horror as they saw July and Augus laying side by side, both of them trying to get up, the wounds on them looked very odd and painful. Both May and Bridget turned their gazes to the rear to find Carl standing there with a smile.

"May of the Jellyfish Pirates, wanted for looting, stealing, property destruction, domestic violence, and being the Co-Captain of the Jellyfish Pirates?" he looked down then looked back up in surprise. He noticed the huge anchor on her shoulder, which a pinch was unnerving. What surprised him was her age though; she was no older than he was. Yet when he looked back over, he noticed the little boy in the nun outfit, seeming to be an accomplice with me.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask both you young ladies to come with me to the bounty office, unless you wish to resist, in which I will have to treat you just like your friends," Carl said apologetically, almost sad for what he had to do, seeing they were two young "girls". Bridget lowered his eyes and growled at Carl, stomping forward.

"I'm a boy! I'm not a girl, I'm a boy! And I will beat you up for hurting my friends!" Bridget shouted at Carl. Never once had May seen Bridget angry, and this was a bit of a surprise and a scare to see him like that. Carl blinked then blushed, shaking his head.

"Um...my mistake...sir. But if you continue to assist these members of the Jellyfish Pirates, I'm going to have to restrain you as well," Carl said, preparing himself. Bridget stretched out his arms and grabbed a hold of one of his yo-yos, ready to defend May, July, and Augus at all costs.

"Well then, I see you leave me no choice. ADA!" he shouted. Nirvana vanished in a sparkly of purple and blue light, reappearing next to Carl in battle position. Bridget noticed both the doll and Carl, knowing that this fight was not going to be easy. Immediately, Carl jumped into the air, bringing down a spike in a slashing motion as he called out to Nirvana.

"CON FUOCO!" Carl shouted, Nirvana rearing back then charging forward with a drilling claw. Bridget jumped back and pulled his other yo-yo from his holster. He swung and wrapped one around Carl's wrist, and the other around Nirvana's arm causing them to move together. Carl's eyes widened as he dispersed control, causing Nirvana to go limp as Carl flew through the air across it, pushing his feet against the wall to maintain his balance. May watched on in awe, never seeing Bridget do anything like that. Upon the ground, July and Augus crawled closer together as Augus pulled out a communicator from her pack, she quickly turned the frequency and radioed in. On the monitor of the controller, there was nothing but static until finally, Johnny's kind face appeared on the monitor. Johnny went pale as he noticed both July and Augus bruised up, blood flowing from July's mouth and blood flowing from Augus's head.

"Captain Johnny...he-he's too strong...too many bounty hunters sir...p-please save us!" July said about to cry from both pain and fear. Augus held July tight to try and comfort her as she began to sob, catching Johnny's heart in a bear trap.

"Dizzy, watch the ship, this is an emergency!" Johnny ordered Dizzy. She nodded shyly as Johnny ran for the city faster than the wind, his very comrades and family at risk. Carl swung again with both his flag and Nirvana at Bridget, how barely avoided the attacks. May finally decide to break out of her trance and charge in with a yell.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" she shrieked and jumped at Nirvana's head, ready to smash it into dust. Carl quickly drifted behind Nirvana, jumping up quickly.

"ALLEGRETTO!" he shouted, using the various spikes coming from his cloak to deflect the anchor back. May landed with her feet, letting the anchor hit the ground with a demolition crash, cracking the sidewalk. Bridget charged at Nirvana again, trying to get it tied up. Carl quickly spun and back-handed May with a flag before moving his hand behind him, moving it in a circle. Nirvana took several blows from Bridget's yo-yos before smacking him back at least 200 ft. onto his back. He shouted in pain, a claw mark covering his chest slightly. Bridget stood back up and rolled his yo-yos out in front of him, revving them up for a strong charge. May began swinging over and over again at Carl, him being able to dodge with ease each time. She growled at his face as she saw a smile, pissing her off even more.

"That heavy anchor seems to be quite a powerful weapon, but very slow. I'm afraid you are going to have to pay for your mistakes," Carl said firmly, tripping her with the flag, he poked his flag down, then used the mechanized being in his cloak to pop her into the air. She watched Nirvana as it turned around to face her. She tried to make a powerful swing at Nirvana, but was caught by it clapping its hands together fiercely, causing a wave of energy to pulse from them. She felt the pulse smash into her like a hard punch as she plummeted back to the ground, in which she met with Carl once, more, who launched her back up into the air, the doll hitting her again. Bridget watched angrily as he watched May being tossed between Carl and his doll over and over again, her shouts of pain growing louder each time. With one last clap she finally gave into the pain.

"JOHNNY!" she shrieked out to a missing person, her body flying into a wall, then dropping to the ground lifelessly. Bridget growled as he jumped off of them in a flurry of attacks. Carl drifted by Nirvana, jumping in front of the hits so Nirvana wouldn't take any more damage. Carl felt the yo-yos smack into him hit after hit, knocking his breath away. Bridget jumped back as Carl lifted himself off the ground, holding his chest.

"Man...That...really hurt. Sis, are you ok?" he asked. Bridget noticed this and found himself puzzled. Was this Carl Clover a lunatic? Or was that really his sister? Bridget shook his hands to get these questions out of his head, running towards Carl once more. Carl noticed Bridget's hands as he charged, planning his next attack. As Bridget jumped in once more, Carl simply drifted out of the way, causing Bridget to land right in front of Nirvana. Carl then hopped in close, quickly aiming down with his flag, causing Bridget to stumble. Carl then stood up to hit him with the mechanized robot's fist from his cloak, hitting like a smack to his face, as Carl slashed into Bridget's side, causing Bridget to yelp in pain before using a the spike from the robot in his cloak to stab into Bridget's leg, causing him to turn to Nirvana, which landed a punch straight to his face, knocking him beside July and Augus, who threw out their arms to catch him. Augus crawled over him and began bandaging him up like she did for herself and July, she was quite the medical expert. Carl turned to May and proceeded to pick her up. She shouted loudly and smacked Carl with excruciating shock to his chest sending him flying. Nirvana turned around and caught Carl, placing him back onto his feet.

"Thanks sis...as for you Miss. May, you have quite a fire in you. It seems I'm going to have to stop taking it easy," he said. May growled and pointed forward, confusing Carl. Suddenly out of thin air, a semi huge whale appeared, causing Carl to go into a state of panic.

"GREAT YAMADA ATTACK!" May give a shout as the whale flew over head crashing through both Carl and Nirvana, sending them both flying into a wall. Carl let out a cough of blood as his back collided with the wall, having the wind knocked out of him. The whale then vanished and May made her charge. Carl glared her down with a serious expression as he saw her jump high into the air, swinging her anchor down as hard as she could. Carl quickly moved up and braced himself quickly waving his hand.

"CATATA OF GRACE!" Carl shouted as loudly as he could. May's eyes turned to horror as a massive yellow collection of gears appeared and began to spin around like a slicer. May quickly flipped her anchor in front of her as she landed on it. It began grinding into her anchor which she held onto for dear life. Nirvana through her fists in the air, clapping May's anchor from her hands. May proceeded to be smacked around viciously by the gear mix, eventually being tossed next to July, Augus, and Bridget. Carl began breathing heavily, having to take down four people was not an easy task. Carl then took a heavy breath and stood up, brushing himself off as he turned to his sister.

"Thanks sis, you saved my life back there, I love you," he said out of breath, hugging around Nirvana passionately. Augus and July both crawled over to catch May as she flew at them, laying her down gently. Both Bridget and May laid upon the ground unconscious as both Augus and July slowly stood up, fighting against their pains and aches.

"You won't get away with this Carl!" July roared at him. He took a steady sigh and narrowed his eyes back down. He and Nirvana walked slowly towards them, July and Augus ready to fight for their lives. They both charged Carl at the same time, both of them barely able to keep themselves balanced. As July tried to swing at him weakly, he used a flag to smack her across the face, putting her to the ground while Augus tried to sweep at his feet, in which he swirled the flag beneath him, making her fall back. Carl sighed as Nirvana stuck close, unable to believe how tenacious all of them were. While Carl turned his back to them, Bridget weakly stood up, flying forward on his yo-yos for momentum. As he reached his position, Carl quickly turned around in surprise, Bridget's growling expression right in Carl's face.

"TRAGEDY DURING MAINTENANCE!" Bridget shouted, pulling out the last trick in his sleeve. A gigantic explosion roared in front of Bridget as he flew backwards, his back hitting a wall and knocking him to his knees. He watched and prayed that that did the trick, because Bridget's strength was all gone. As the cloud of smoke dispersed, Carl was crouched, a weird, green barrier covering over him. Bridget watched in disappointment as he blacked out, doing his best to protect the crew. Carl dusted himself off and smirked.

"Well sis, it looks like we have a lot of money to go get and we fulfilled quite a bit of jus..." Carl found himself cut off as the sound of metal meeting metal rung in his ear.

"MIST FINER!" Johnny shouted, cutting a huge cut into Nirvana's frame. Carl turned in horror and anger as he saw sparks coming from Nirvana's stomach from the slash. Carl quickly charged at Johnny, this time recklessly.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER!" Carl cried out like a lunatic jumping in with a heavy spike. Johnny smirked and threw a coin, which hit Carl in the head. As he fell back down, he found himself in confusion, before he was able to realize what happened; he was hit in the head with another coin. Carl growled then charged Johnny on foot. Johnny slowly pulled out his sword.

"JOHNNY SPECIAL!" he shouted playfully, his cocky voice making a mockery of Carl. Johnny quickly made one cut that chattered the metal guard on Carl's hat, the second slash went down his middle, cutting up his chest and stomach, and then the last one cut into his ankles, enabling him to move as he stayed put. As Johnny sheathed his sword, Carl was thrown back by an explosion, forming in the shape of a J. Carl smacked through a vendor crate and into a wall, leaving him barely conscious. He watched as Johnny slowly walked towards his sister. Carl held his hand out, even though he knew Nirvana couldn't detect it.

"Si-sis...w-watch out..." Carl said weakly as he had to watch the brutal display. Johnny looked at the doll and slowly edged his blade from its sheath.

"MIST FINER FINAL!" He shouted as he began tearing into Nirvana with his sword, slashing into it mercilessly. Every slash cut harshly into the doll, across the chest, stomach, its arms and legs, head, everything. Once Johnny sheathed his sword, the doll fell silent and its upper half slouched over, electricity and various purple sparks of light coming from it. Carl blacked out as he saw his sister keel over, Johnny's shades meeting with Carl's eyes as his closed. Johnny quickly rushed over to everyone, who was laying in misery and pain along the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" he said in a panic. He peered over and Augus and July who gave him a weak thumbs up and a smirk of signification. He noticed that both Bridget and May's wounds had already been tended to by Augus, who was slowly picking herself up. As July and Augus rose up, both of them shrieked in pain, their legs incredibly bruised up. Johnny rushed over to them and helped them settle back down.

"I'm proud of both of you but please lay low...you have shown what it truly means to be a Jellyfish Pirates. July, Augus sent the report before the call, so I can see exactly what happened during your encounter," Johnny smirked, knowing that both of them loved to battle. They smiled and hugged onto Johnny tightly, not wanting to let go. Their savior had arrived and saved them once again. Johnny let them both down carefully and stepped over to Bridget and May, who were starting to come to and awaken. He immediately went to May first, in which he held in his arms while she awoke. As May's eyes slowly opened to the world around her, she saw the one she wanted to see more than anything in the world. She didn't even think to say a word before May gripped around Johnny's neck, sobbing loudly. She tried to formulate words but to no avail. Johnny smiled and held her close, allowing her to let it all out. Bridget slowly awoke to see Johnny holding onto May, who was crying her eyes out. Johnny smiled over at Bridget and put his hand on his head.

"You did well Bridget, you showed the heart of a man, and the spirit of a Jellyfish Pirate. Thank you for protecting my crew mates, you've done me and yourself proud," Johnny said from the bottom of his heart. Bridget smiled and nodded happily, always loving to be praised, especially when he deserved it. Johnny then slowly let May down, who had finally stopped crying, so that she could rest. Johnny then slowly walked over to Carl who lay lifelessly against the wall. Johnny leaned down to examine the boy. He was surprised at how tenaciously and viciously this little boy fought, wondering what the hell would drive him to fight so powerfully. He picked up the boy and carried him over to the group where he laid him next to Augus.

"Augus, patch him up, I have a lot of questions I want to ask him later..." Johnny ordered. Augus nodded and immediately began wrapping Carl's vicious wounds with her medical supplies. July raised up a little to speak with Johnny,"

"Captain Johnny, I have already sent a distress signal to the rest of the crew, they will be here as soon as they can," July stated. Johnny took a heavy sigh and smiled, looking over everyone. He then turned to the doll, which had stopped fizzling and continued to stand there, the upper half of its body limp. Johnny cocked his eyebrow then looked back down at Carl, which he noticed was only May's age. Augus lifted up Carl's head and wrapped a bandage around it, making sure that she covered every wound she could.

"His sister huh..." Johnny spoke softly to himself. Eventually the whole crew arrived lickity split, to ensure the quick retrieval. Everyone was happy to see that July, Augus, Bridget and May were ok, especially after such a grueling display of violence. Three days passed by as the ship was gradually repaired, no more bounty hunters or vigilantes dared even oppose the crew, especially since many of them were from the original strike. Johnny did what he did best and took what he wanted, because no one in the town was in any position to tell him otherwise. After those three days the ship was finally up and running. Everyone cheered happily as they finally rose back up into the sky. July smirked and removed a small memory card from her communicator that she had had on her belt for the battle and slipped it into one of the ships computer. It began to display the fighting that Augus and she had. Everyone watched in amusement and awe at how well they both did, considering neither of them had seen a whole lot of action in a long time. As the crew continued their usual jobs and business Johnny found his way into the prison quarters, where he found a very confused Carl Clover slowly sitting up for the first time in days. As Carl awoke he began to freak out looking around him, shaking at the bars like a lunatic.

"Where's my sister? Where is she? I swear if you left her behind...!" Carl finally calmed as he saw his sister standing in the corner of the room, her stature already fixed and surrounded by her steel cloak and iron mask. Carl took a heavy sigh of relief and turned to Johnny, his eyes full of tears of joy. Johnny pulled up a stool and began his simple interrogation.

"So, they tell me your name is Carl Clover. And they also told me you are a vigilante. They gave me all the details about you and your sister, so...why such a brutal attack on them, couldn't you have restrained them with a bit less force?" he asked kindly. Carl sniffed and took another breath looking up at him, his eyes red around the edges.

"I...I was afraid they'd hurt my sister during the attack, I really didn't mean to have to go so hard on them. It was like...a voice inside of me told 'beat them, maim them, and make sure none are left standing'. I hear this voice from time to time, always telling me to do these things, and my sister always tells me to agree with them. She has never, ever steered me wrong," Carl said looking over at Nirvana. Johnny slowly took off his glasses and hat. He tucked his glasses into his coat so he could see eye to eye with Carl. Carl looked back, his eyes very innocent, but driven by fear and fury. Johnny looked over at Nirvana then back at Carl.

"So tell me, why are you a vigilante Carl? Is it the money? Fame? Vengeance?" Johnny asked, Carl shook his head at all three of his choices, then looked at him dead in the eyes.

"I do it to bring criminals to justice, and also...I'm hunting Ragna the Bloodedge," he replied. He remembered Bridget showing him the bounty list, specifically pointing out Ragna the Bloodedge at the top of the list. Johnny pulled out the list and looked over it. Carl noticed his eyes reading the top lines.

"I need the Azure Grimoire...it's the only thing that can turn sis back to her original self," Carl explained. Suddenly, Johnny started to understand what all this was about, at least, to a point. He sighed heavily and looked him dead in the eyes. Carl gulped as he stared back, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"Do you swear to never hurt my crew again?" he spoke seriously, giving Carl a chill down his spine. Carl gulped then nodded his head slowly, keeping his eye contact with Johnny's.

"I did it for the bounty and turning in criminals for justice, but...I'll make this clear. I won't under one condition..." Carl spoke softly. Johnny already knew what was coming so he took a subtle sigh and smirked, slowly sliding his shades back on.

"Help you look for Ragna the Bloodedge right?" Johnny spoke, hitting the nail on the head. Carl nodded kindly, his face still full of remorse. Johnny nodded his head then slowly pulled out the keys, Carl smiled kindly at Johnny, who was showing much concern.

"Don't think that this is a free ride sir, for one, I rarely ever let any males on my ship, RARELY, so I'll be watching you, two, you have to pull your weight, otherwise I'll be tempted to lock you up again, and I don't really want to do that, and I don't think you really want that either do you?" Johnny spoke like a teacher to a student. Carl shook his head, watching Johnny as Johnny gave a big smile.

"From now on, call me Captain Johnny; now let's hear a good 'Aye Aye!'" Johnny said, trying to cheer Carl up. Carl sighed and put a smile on his face as he stood up; his clothes were all mended and sewn back together from when they were cut up, his top hat handing on a hat hanger next to the door. He turned to Johnny and gave him a salute. He smiled wide, finally cheering up.

"AYE AYE! CARL CLOVER AT YOUR SERVICE CAPTAIN JOHNNY!" Carl spoke stalwartly. He felt a little silly shouting it out like that, thinking that he sounded like a complete moron. To be honest, in an odd way, it reminded him of the Librarium, but in a way, a lot more fun. Even though he had been as mature as a kid, it was nice to be able to act a little silly sometimes. He thought to himself that this could be an interesting journey, and it was all ok, because his sister was right here with him, still watching over and taking care of him. Johnny gave a smile as he led Carl outside, the blinding bright sun shining, and signifying Carl's new chapter in the searching of Ragna the Bloodedge.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 5: The Battle of the Titans

(Author's Notice: If you wish to read another fan fiction using this same universe, give Inhuman Affection a read! It takes my current talents to the world of Romance as scary as that is hah. As for now, this chapter was quite difficult to compile, so I hope you guys like it!)

(Disclaimer: I have no affiliations with Arc System Works)

Chapter 5: Battle of the Titans

"Gabriel, are you alive?" Potemkin called in desperation, digging through the destroyed ruins of the Zepp colony. After the flash of light star struck the world, colony of Zepp came crashing down. Potemkin awoke under a pile of rubble and debris. When arising from the remains, he looked around to notice the rest of Zepp was in ruins, only a few buildings lying intact even remotely. Potemkin desperately searched beneath the rubble of Zepp, trying to find his mentor he had been protecting and following the orders of for so very long. He began taking huge chunks of asphalt and building at a time, throwing them side to side in desperation. He called out once more, finally hearing a faint noise to his right. He rushed over there as fast as he could (which was really quite slow considering his build) and threw off a huge chunk of building to the right. Laying there was Gabriel, still barely clinging onto life. Potemkin quickly picked him up, his wide what eyes peering down at his mentor. Gabriel let out a ghastly cough and looked up at Potemkin a stem, defined smirk on his face.

"Ah Potemkin, you've saved me yet again I'm so gl..." Gabriel said, cut short by a deathly cough of dust from his mouth. His head had been heavy injured, blood slowly crawling down his face. Potemkin slowly began to move from the rubble, seeing if any of the hospitals or infirmaries was still intact. Potemkin ran the best he could for many of miles, having no luck whatsoever until finally, he saw a only half destroyed white building with a red cross among the rubble in front of it. A small, bent to hell sign laid onto of the rubble in front of the door, it read "Dr. Faust's Clinic for the mentally and Physically Ill." Potemkin kicked in the door (or what was left of it) to find a young woman hiding under the sturdy steel bench on the door side of the infirmary. He walked in deeper to find the two surgery rooms completely intact much like the bench because of their sturdy, steel interiors. Why the whole building wasn't made like this was a mystery. The woman under the bench coward in fear as she watched the massive hulk of a person step into the room. She slowly slid out from under the bench, slowly rising onto of the bench, her arms bruised up pretty bad. Potemkin heard the sound and immediately turned to see the woman. She looked up in the massive man's eyes and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Potemkin leaned forward to the woman, keeping Gabriel in his arms close.

"Is the doctor alive?" he grumbled, his voice nearly terrifying her. She gave a slow, nervous nod and pointed to the second infirmary door, where the back of Faust's doctor coat could be seen. Potemkin gave Mrs. Yarman a grateful "Thank You", catching her by surprise. His footsteps caused the floor to shake as he kicked on the frame where the door once was, signaling to the doctor. Faust turned to see the massive Potemkin standing just outside the frame of the door, unable to fit into it. Faust helped Mrs. Barman's child out of the room, locking eyes with Potemkin and Gabriel. Zanka ran out of the door and right to his mother.

"MAMA! YOU'RE OK!" he shouted, crying his eyes out as his mother took her into his arms, crying with tears of joy. Faust watched and smiled beneath his bag before turning to see Potemkin holding President Gabriel.

"Ah Potemkin, I see you made it out alive, no surprise. Oh I take it the President survived too? Well hand him to me, I'll see what I can do," Faust spoke in his normal fast fashion. Potemkin slowly handed Gabriel over to Faust, who immediately took him back into his infirmary room. Fanny finally awoke from being unconscious during this whole crazy mess from a smack to her head by one of the overhead cabinets. She slowly turned her eyes to the table, where its latches were ripped apart, signifying that Zappa had escaped. She sighed heavily and stepped outside the room, nearly bumping into the massive Potemkin. Fanny looked up in fear as Potemkin turned to her, his eyes still incredibly intimidating. She then gritted her teeth nervously as she slipped by him and into Faust's room.

"Um Dr. Faust, our other patient has escaped," she said with a sigh. Faust gave a quick "I already know, its ok" as he continued to attend to the Gabriel. Gabriel slowly rose up on the laying bed, coughing heavily as he turned to Potemkin.

"Potemkin, you must go find the closest organizational building and report what has happened, it is crucial that we get..." he was cut off once again from his vicious coughing. Potemkin gave him a firm salute, slowly stepping out of the building. Mrs. Yarman slowly walked over to the infirmary room, watching as Faust slowly patched up President Gabriel. Faust put a breathing mask on Gabriel so that he could relax, causing him to slowly drift off to sleep, some much needed rest being what he truly needed right now.

"Um...Dr. Faust? I'm going to go find my husband, can you watch over Zanka for me?" she asked kindly. Faust slowly turned to her and tilted his head to the right, showing an expression of concern.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go out alone, you don't know what could happen to you. Ah I have an idea, Fanny?" he called to, Fanny came over to him quickly.

"Go escort Mrs. Yarman while she looks for her husband as protection," he asked. Fanny nodded and went back into her infirmary room, bringing out her huge syringe which was the same height as her, strapping it to her back like a sword. She nodded and took Mrs. Yarman by the hand, leading her out. Faust called to Zanka to come into his room. Zanka quickly jumped up and ran into the room, not sure of whom was lying out on the bed.

"Don't worry about your mother, she's in good protection. As for you, did you know that this man is the President of Zepp?" he spoke to Zanka, making Zanka smile in surprise. Faust smiled underneath his paper bag head, always happy to make a child smile.

It was for miles and miles that Fanny and Mrs. Yarman walked, slowly making their way to Mr. Barman's place of work, the Metal Works Factory. Along the way, Mrs. Yarman decided to strike up a conversation with Fanny, finding out as to why she was here on Zepp, and why she worked with Dr. Faust.

"Dr. Fanny, why exactly are you here on Zepp, and with Dr. Faust of all people?" Mrs. Yarman asked curiously. Fanny smiled and blushed softly as they continued their walk, the Metal Works Factory slowly coming into view.

"Well it all started on the ground. I remember that I was very sick at the time, and I had just finished doctor's school. It was a shame because after all my schooling, I was going to die. Then, that's when Dr. Faust appeared into the hospital I was checked into. He saved my life that day. So from then on, I wanted to be just like Dr. Faust. He always wore the paper bag over his head since I've ever known him, which really confused me, but I didn't care, I wanted to be just like him. So like how he carried around that massive scalpel of his, in case he had to defend a weak person under attack or defend himself, I started carrying this around, I made it myself with the help of a lab worker," she spoke kindly, a big smile on her face as she bumped up the needle while she talked about it. Mrs. Yarman found it incredibly interesting that there was actually a story behind it all.

"After that, he vanished, I couldn't figure out why. It made me very sad. However, when I found myself in danger, and growing ever sick again, he magically appeared again, dealing with the guys harassing me, and helping to cure my sickness. Then again...he vanished. I eventually tracked him down from some informants on ground that knew a little bit about him. So I found out he worked up in Zepp, where I decided to go to him. From there it was love for me, and well, he taught me everything he knew," she giggled with a blush, so very happy to tell the story. Mrs. Yarman smiled along with her as they finally reached the Metal Works Factory. As its name implied, the building survived the crash fairly well. Fanny moved her hand to keep Mrs. Yarman behind her, in case of danger. She quickly pushed the door open, making her way in with Mrs. Yarman. Immediately there were yelling noises coming from somewhere in.

"That's Daft! That's my husband!" she shouted as herself and Fanny ran deeper into the building. While they ran, Fanny unhinged her syringe and got it into position just in case. They looked around frantically, trying to find where the shouting was coming from, until finally they found a beat in door. Fanny hopped through the steel torn hole in the door to see a terrified Mr. Yarman being cornered by the patient from the infirmary, Zappa. Fanny got a better grip on her syringe and she called out.

"ZAPPA! Your nurse is her to take you back!" Fanny called out, provoking him. Zappa began laughing nervously as he faced Mr. Yarman. Various weird face began to form all over his body as if they were alive, freaking Fanny and Mr. Yarman out. As Fanny called out to Zappa again, he finally responded by completely bending backwards to see Fanny, his body almost contorted. Fanny's eyes widened and she clenched her teeth, finding it incredibly freaky. After she gained Zappa's attention, Mr. Yarman began to make a run for the hole in the door. Zappa caught wind of it quickly and began chasing him violently, making random shouts and laughs. Just as Zappa was about to grab Mr. Yarman with his wickedly odd arms, Fanny quickly jumped in front of Mr. Yarman, smacking away Zappa's hands and pushing him back with the side of the syringe

"Go with your wife back to Dr. Faust NOW!" she shouted to Mr. Yarman, who frantically charged out the hole, giving his wife he's missed for far too long a good strong hug, before running off back to the infirmary Zappa's twist expression then turned to Fanny, who was almost shaking in fear of his expression. Zappa clenched his head, leaning into normal position as several random arms popped our form his body, forming into three ghost shape images. Fanny clenched her teeth nervously as Zappa flung his body at her recklessly. Fanny pushed him aside then tried to stab at his arm; she knew that if she could get all the fluid into him, he'd pass out. The one of the ghosts slapped it aside causing her to lose her footing. Zappa then returned to his twisted stance, one of the ghosts flying at her in a flipping motion. Fanny quickly stabbed the sharp edge of her syringe into the ground and used it as a pole, spinning around out of the way. Unfortunately, Zappa sent out another one right after it, catching and latching onto Fanny. The ghost floated over her head, causing her to flinch. As she decided to make her charge, a random banana peel fell in front of her feet, causing her to slip and fall on her face, allowing Zappa to jump onto of her. As he flung his body onto of her, she cried out in pain, pushing him off to go for her syringe that was still stuck in the ground. Before she was able to make it, a random rock nicked her in the head, causing her to lose her footing again. She began to hiss at the ghost as she tried to swing at it to knock it away. Her hands flew through it over and over again until finally it went away. She got a good look at Zappa, noticing that there were two strange eyeball looking things swirling around him. She quickly grabbed a hold of her syringe, staying on the defense this time. Zappa let out a deafening shriek as a sword busted from the arms from him this time. Zappa's body twisted around as his sword swung at her. She quickly dashed and smacked it aside.

"Alright! No more Miss. Nice Girl!" she shouted. She backed off and took a deep breath. She turned her syringe upside-down and began charging at Zappa, slide quickly across the ground using it like a pogo stick. Zappa watched as he tried to swing at her with the sword again, missing once more as she jumped over giving Zappa a good, hard smack on the head, using her syringe like a sword. Zappa lost his already awkward footing as Fanny turned back around.

"DISATEROUS INSERTION!" she shouted out, beginning to stab Zappa all over his body again and again with her syringe, leaving nasty stab marks all over him. Zappa decided to push back the barrage by bursting his energy again, this time summoning a hellish looking dog. 9 eye shaped orbs were now floating around Zappa, causing Fanny to take a big gulp. The dog jumped up and immediately flew towards her. She quickly turned and baseball batted the dog to the side, allowing Zappa a free shot. Zappa quickly moved behind her and bit her tight. Fanny yelped in pain as Zappa flung his body to the left, throwing Fanny from his teeth into the cool, steel wall. She cried in pain again as the bite mark bled, her back now aching terribly. The dog jumped over to her, opening its mouth wide. The skeleton of the dog grew to twice its size, again biting Fanny in her side, this time pulling her from the wall to be flung to the floor. Fanny shrieked in pain a she landed on the bite, causing her to curl up into a ball. She clung to her syringe as she rose up to her feet once more, only to see Zappa began to twitch horribly, his shrieking and screams filling the room with what seemed like super-sonic sounds as a huge spirit appeared around him. It looked like a twisted version of a warlord, with an absurdly huge blade of a sword. Fanny stood up and held out her syringe, holding her ground defensively as Zappa charged. The demon flung its hand out, forming an electric energy ball with multiple rings on it. It glowed vibrantly as he flew towards Fanny, who attempted to bat it aside. As the syringe met with the ball, its electrical force surged into her, knocking her off her feet. She gritted her teeth in pain as she tried to move to her feet, her legs feeling like rubber. She finally made it to her feet only to be met with a shriek, and an enormous energy sword being swung at her with the velocity speed of a sports car. She quickly jammed her siring into the ground and used it to vault her to the side, avoiding it only by a hair. The slash caused the ground to leave a trail of destruction where it flew, causing Fanny to have a gulp. She began breathing heavily from all the pain and exhaustion, watching Zappa carefully. Zappa charged Fanny desperately, the demon taking another swing. Fanny held her syringe in front of her, absorbing part of the blow as it blew her and her syringe back into a steel wall, causing a scream of pain from her lips. She stood up again, using the syringe as a crutch. To her surprise, Zappa began freaking out again, the demon disappearing.

"I have no more options...I hope this works!" she yelled out forcefully She stuck the siring into her leg carefully, making her shout out in pain as she drew some of the blood out of her leg into it, mixing it with the tranquilizer. She then hopped on it like a pogo stick again, a small grunt of pain coming from every hop, she reached behind her and pulled a massive roll of surgical tape, and quickly bounced all around Zappa as fast as she could, leaving little blood splotches in her wake. She quickly jumped down from the syringe as Zappa became full encased, ready to finish this. She stabbed the siring into the ground hard, causing a red aura to quickly fly off of her.

"LETHAL INJECTION TO CURE 119 DEGREES!" she screamed loudly, ramming the syringe deep into Zappa, the whole need being lost inside of his body. A loud shriek of pain came from the tied up Zappa, him now twitching and struggling wildly as the needle dug all the way in. Fanny called up the rest of her strength and threw her body onto the plunger, shooting all of its contents into Zappa in one strong push. The yelling and screaming only continued for another 10 seconds before the enormous syringe popped out, causing Zappa to keel over lifelessly. Fanny fell to her knees, her vision starting to blur. The loss of blood she took began to make her feel light-headed...then...she black-out.

Miles and miles Potemkin walked. It seemed like it would take an eternity before he was able to find anywhere remotely close, seeing he had no idea where they had landed. The thought of Gabriel and his order helped Potemkin stay on his quest, disallowing any distractions in his path of his goal. Many more miles passed before a Potemkin finally noticed some life and a city. He sighed heavily, taking the last few gulps of water he took from the infirmary, which were supposed to be for emergency use. Potemkin crushed the bottle and tossed it aside, moving as fast as he could to the city. Eventually, he came up upon it. A large sign that read "13th District Kagutsuchi" was at the entrance to the city. Potemkin read it carefully before slowly entering the streets. The streets were slow today, a day where it seemed its residents could relax. It was appealing to Potemkin seeing that the last bit he had seen recently was nothing but destruction and deserted lands. With every step he made, the loud sound of hard hitting metal on concrete came off, it wasn't too loud, but definitely recognizable. As he walked, he noticed it was a lot like the Japanese Reservation that was made for the remaining refugees after the crusades. After a bit of walking, he noticed someone that looked like an officer of the law. Noel was walking around, questioning everyone about the whereabouts of Ragna the Bloodedge, which was typical on a day to day basis. Her smooth, sexy body and blonde hair, along with the uniform are what caught Potemkin's attention, because deep down in the hulking body of his, was a warm, loving heart. He slowly approached her as she walked out, towering over her. Noel finished her interrogation of the local market, still not getting any leads on the whereabouts of Ragna the Bloodedge. When she walked outside and turned the corner, she accidentally bumped into Potemkin, not really aware of her surroundings to well. Noel looked up to say she was sorry when his huge, white eyes made her jump, making her jump back a little scared.

"No, no, don't be scared," Potemkin spoke kindly moving is right hand from side to side. Noel tried to understand his words, catching only "don't be scared". She stopped and took a deep breath, realizing there wasn't hostility from him. She looked up into his eyes again, causing hers to divert to the right.

Um...uh...I-is there s-something you need?" Noel said nervously, his sizing a little overbearing to her. He leaned over so that it didn't seem he was so overly big to her, allowing him to see eye to eye better.

"What is the closest organizational building in the area? I must report to it." Potemkin asked as nicely as a hulking mass of a person with a deep, burly voice could. He believes that his instructions were to just find the building and ask for help, not understanding that he needed to find the closest "Zepp" outpost. She thought about it for a moment, finding his voice a bit...unnerving, as if her were out to destroy something.

"Um...the closest would be Sector 7...but what business do you have with them?" she asked curiously, starting to get used to his presence. He gave her a salute and a thank you ma'am before walking off. Noel blinked for a moment then chased after him, knowing that going to Sector 7 was like entering a death trap. She tugged at his rather large arm to get his attention, trying to ask him once again for his own safety.

"What are you doing? What business do you have with Sector 7?" Noel asked again, this time concern oozing from her soft lips. He turned to her with his unnerving white eyes, cocking an eyebrow.

"It is my mission, that is all you need to know," Potemkin stated firmly, as a soldier should. Noel tried to pull him back, but his massive arm was too much to try to grip onto. She thought for a moment for the best way to handle this situation. She sighed to herself heavily when she realized it would be best to confront him with an arrest instead of seeing him go to Sector 7.

"Sir! I am Lieutenant Noel Vermillion of the NOL, I'm placing you under arrest for suspicion of attacking a militarized facility!" she shouted out as firmly as she could, pulling out her Bolverk. Potemkin turned to her, wondering what he did to deserve this kind of treatment from the law. He let out a sigh as he readied himself.

"I didn't wish to confront an officer, but you aren't giving me another options," Potemkin said sternly, his vicious voice causing Noel to have chills down her spine. She wasn't so much intimidated of him, it was his voice that gave her the creeps. As she rose up her gun, a rather large, red hand lowered it back down. Noel looked over as Potemkin looked up to see an even more huge being. His skin was red with a powerful looking body, easily as competitive with Potemkin's. Noel's eyes widened as she pulled her guns back, quickly holstering them. It was none other than the Red Devil, Iron Tager. He glared down Potemkin through his glasses before turning to him completely. Potemkin glared into the eyes of the red monster, ready to confront.

"This doesn't concern the NOL, Lieutenant Noel Vermillion, it would be wise to stand down and continue your duties," he spoke politely. Noel tried to think of what to do but instead nodded and proceeded away from them with much haste. Potemkin's eyes followed her until she was out of sight, returning his eyes back to Tager's.

"My name is Potemkin, I am a solider of the country of Zepp under the command of President Gabriel. I am to report to Sector 7 immediately as I am ordered. That is all you need to know," Potemkin spoke, raising and lowering a salute to the Red Devil. Tager snarled at what he was hearing, not liking the sound of it at all. He stomped forward, moving closer to his soon to be enemy.

"Sector 7 doesn't know about the country of Zepp, nor has a country ever existed with that name to our knowledge. I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from your orders, or I will have to stop you dead in your tracks," Tager asked kindly. The thought of him saying that Zepp wasn't even a country to them and to ignore orders from his mentor Gabriel were both incredibly large insults. In saying that they did not recognize Zepp is a country is saying that it doesn't even deserve to be a country that it is a hole in the wall. These insults were unforgivable!

"I'm afraid I am going to have to restrain and terminate you for not only insulting my country, but insulting my mentor and president, Gabriel." Potemkin said quite firmly, cocking his shot gloves, readying himself. Tager immediately readied himself for combat gathering electrical energy. Potemkin decided to take the initiative, smashing is fists into the ground, allowing him to project himself forward, raising both of his massive hands into one strong downward thrust punch. Tager did a quick shift backwards, allowing Potemkin to fall right in front of him. Tager immediately latched his huge hands around Potemkin. Potemkin immediately pushed out hard, forcing Tager's hand to pop off of him and back up. Potemkin then charged forward with his own arms, going to grab Tager. Tager quickly grabbed onto Potemkin's hands with his own, forcing a power struggle between them. As they both pushed with all of their might, they found themselves in a dead lock. Tager cocked his eyebrow as Potemkin pushed Tager back, breaking the hold.

"This is unusual..I've never met someone who could literally match my strength, this may be more difficult than I realized. Potemkin stepped in forward, thrusting his fists forward in a massive punch. Tager acted immediately with his own punch, this time electrifying it.

"VOLTIC BATTLER!" Tager shouted, his vicious electrifying punch clashing with his. The force of their hands hitting caused a vicious vibration around the both of them, however, Potemkin was now covered in minor static field. Potemkin grunted and jumped in with another two-fisted punch, only to be back-stepped again, this time running into a trap. Tager held up his hand, electricity emitting heavily by it. Potemkin tried to step away, but it quickly sucked him into his hand, catching Potemkin by surprise.

"GIGANTIC TAGER!" Tager shouted smacking Potemkin into the air. Having the weight Potemkin had, he didn't fly to high up, but quickly, he found his body in the clutches the Red Devil. Tager pulled hard on Potemkin's arms and legs as he smashed his legs back into the ground after the leap, causing Potemkin to grunt with pain, his arms and legs being stretched hard before being slammed to the ground. Potemkin got back up to his feet, shaking it off. Immediately, Tager was back on the charge.

"SLEDGE...!" Tager shouted out, bring his arm around in a good, strong electrical swing. Potemkin punched hard forward, matching his fist with Tager's, parrying the blow. Potemkin then threw his hands back and then lunged them forward with a good chunk of his strength.

"MEGA FIST I!" he shouted, smashing into Tager's arm, knocking him back. Tager grunted and backed up slowly, baiting Potemkin in. Potemkin leapt forward, moving as quickly to Tager as he could. As he descended over Tager, Tager smirked, throwing his hand up.

"ATOMIC COLLIDER!" he shouted, grabbing Potemkin dead out of the air and quickly smashing him down into the pavement, causing it to shatter beneath him. As Potemkin tried to recover himself, Tager's fists came down in a vicious smash, forcing Potemkin to pop up into the air. Tager quickly through his weight into his next punch.

"VOLTIC BATTLER!" he yelled, slamming his fist viciously into Potemkin, sending him flying into the closest building wall, crashing through it hard. Potemkin stood up with no problem, shaking his head. He then jumped out from the building, facing Tager back in the face. Tager blinked behind his shades, not having met someone that could take his blows so easily. Potemkin growled at Tager's face, his bomb collar hiding his angry face. Tager went for another strong punch, but Potemkin caught it in his left hand. With his right, he immediately gave Tager a strong uppercut punch to his jaw, knocking him up.

"HEAT KNUCKLE!" Potemkin roared out as he reached his hand up similar to the way the Tager did, but instead of slamming him back down, Tager found himself stuck in the air from Potemkin's hand, wondering why he couldn't break free. Suddenly, Tager heard the noise of a charging up firearm before he took an explosive blast from Potemkin's glove, launching him through a pillar. Tager got up shaking his head as Potemkin slowly approached, every intention of fighting Tager to the bitter end. Tager immediately stood back up, reading himself. Potemkin quickly made another jump forward, trying to gain some ground with Tager, seeing he blasted him pretty far. Tager put one foot behind him and braced himself.

"SPARK BOLT! He growled out, his voice booming as a gigantic spark of energy shot from Tager's chest, catching Potemkin in the air, quickly bringing him to Tager. Tager smirked as his hands began to glow with energy.

"MAGNA-TECH WHEEL!" Tager roared out with the ferocity of a lion, spinning around in a giant spiral of destruction. Potemkin couldn't help but to be dragged in, Tager's fists and energy ripping into Potemkin, causing many growls, grunts, and yells of pain to escape the spiral. Tager then ended the spin abruptly, punching Potemkin viciously into the asphalt, causing him to fly away, rolling onto the ground leaving a crater where he landed. Tager stood back up and cracked his knuckles and neck, moving in on Potemkin, planning to finish him off. As Potemkin slowly rose, a thin line of blood came from his forehead. Potemkin punched the ground angrily, vaulting himself back up to his feet.

"VOLT TACKLE!" Tager's voice bellowed out as he charged forward quickly, his body covered in electricity. Potemkin had a small smirk hidden behind his bomb collar as he rose up his arms.

"GIGANTER!" Potemkin's voice vibrated the air around the area as a strange shield of light and energy formed a wall right in front of him. Tager was unable to stop himself before tearing into it, its force tearing into Tager, causing vicious damage. Potemkin rose up his fist and peered down it, carefully aiming. Tager finally recuperated himself before meeting with a gigantic shot of energy.

"GIGANTIC BULLET!" Potemkin's voice rung out, a bullet being shot from his wrist gun. As the bullet hit the barrier, the barrier surrounded it with atrocious energy, making it wiz even faster at Tager, its forceful energy making a good, hard impact into his chest, launching him onto his back. Potemkin glared down the smoke line that smashed into Tager with a hint of glee, slowly lowering his fist back down. Tager growled in pain and leaned back up, making his way back onto his feet slowly.

"Jeez, this is like tackling a copy of myself..." Tager thought to himself as Potemkin began leaping forward again, making his way back to Tager. Tager thought for a moment on the best way to attack this time, not wanting to take too much more pain, though it definitely could. As Potemkin charged in, Tager jumped over him, coming in with a massive elbow drop. Potemkin cracked his knuckles and crouched down.

"HEAVENLY POTEMKIN BUSTER!" Potemkin roared jumping up quickly. Tager's eyes widened as he found himself being grabbed, both of Potemkin's hand locking onto Tager's arm and leg like a bear trap. Potemkin used the heavy force of Tager already falling force their way back down onto the ground. With a crunching landing, Tager found himself being nearly busted in half before being tossed off. Potemkin cracked his back as he lifted Tager off his shoulders. Tager hit the ground with a yell of pain, rolling onto his knees, where he had to take a good breather.

"That seriously hurt...I have to finish this quick..." Tager said to himself, moving into another volt tackle. Potemkin was a bit disoriented after the buster but threw up his hands in defense. He was able to block the blow, but was again, magnetized Tager then stood, reach his arm around a downward arc, the magnetism drawing Potemkin in. Potemkin tried to struggle away from it like before, but to no avail. The moment Potemkin met with Tager's hand, Tager glared him right in the eyes viciously.

"GOTCHA!" he shouted as he threw Potemkin high into the air with all of his strength. Quickly, Tager pushed with his leg, all the might he possibly could jumping up to meet with Potemkin, who found himself powerless to move. Tager grasped his huge hand over Potemkin's face as they began to make a vicious descent.

"GENESIC! EMERALD! TAGER! ... BUSTER!" he roared out forcefully enough to cause and earthquake. Potemkin began to yell as he descended, Tager yelling as loudly as he could before meeting with the ground. As they met the ground, Potemkin's body slammed against the sidewalk with the force of being hit with a train, his body imprinting itself deep into the concrete, various shards of it forcing them off the ground. Tager breathed heavily as he stepped back, looking over his fallen opponent.

"Potemkin...he was one tough opponent..." Tager thought to himself as he began to throw his hands up in victory but was horrible interrupted by the crumbling sound of concrete being crushed under an arising foe. Tager looked forward in disbelief as Potemkin forced himself back up onto his feet, his body trembling under the pressure of the pain that Tager unforced, He threw up his arms and let out an earth shattering roar, pulling his strength together. Tager quickly moved in, tired of this persistence He charged in with a vicious voltic battler. As his fist arrived with Potemkin's arm, Tager felt himself locked in placed. He tried to move, struggling but he just couldn't. There was an invisible force, keeping him in place as Potemkin's restraints that he had been wearing broke and dissolved off of him. Potemkin gives his stern and powerful fist a quick kiss, glaring at Tager.

"MAGNUM OPERA...FOR GABRIEL!" He roared rearing back and punching Tager with the entire force and spirit that Zepp held and stood for, landing all that force on Tager's head. Tager yelled out in pain ferociously as he flew back, his body flying through the air as if Potemkin had just thrown a baseball. Tager finally felt his flying stop after he crashed through two buildings walls, shattering and breaking everything within them. Potemkin let out a heavy sigh as his restraints re-materialized themselves, placing back on the restraints. Potemkin took a good look at the massive line of chaos and destruction that was left from his punch from hell.

"He was an excellent soldier," Potemkin said to himself, giving a solute in the direction of that Tager flew in. As he lowered his hand from the salute, Tager could be seen slowly walking through the destruction back onto the battlefield. Potemkin smirked as he turned his back, making his way towards the Sector 7 building, his body battered and beaten into a pulp. He found ever step to be a struggle, stumbling in the direction of the building. An echoing roar came from behind him from a winded Tager as he felt a spark bolt smash right into his back. He fought against the strong field of magnetism, even from this distance. He turned to see both of Tager's hand surrounded with magnetism. Potemkin did his best to pull back from the field, finding himself struggling with every step. Tager's glasses were busted, revealing his demon like eyes that were viciously emulating the force of energy he was using to pull Potemkin in. Potemkin finally felt his legs give and he flew back into Tager's clutches. Tager looked up into Potemkin's painful eyes with a ghastly look.

"KING...OF...TAGER! YOU'RE DONE FOR!" he roared as loudly as he could, holding Potemkin over his head. One tremor of force dug into the ground, the pull of magnetism making a down force. The second tremor caused both Tager and Potemkin to scowl in pain, and the third and final tremor allowed Tager to catapult up into the sky, Potemkin in his death grip. They easily flew 300ft. into the air, neither of them able to speak a word from all the pain they were in. Tager then flipped over, making Potemkin the primary down force now. Tager roared loudly as they plummeted back to the earth, like a meteor crashing down onto the planet itself. They both found themselves in a vicious flame of fury as Tager finally slammed Potemkin down, face first, into the Earth, causing a massive creator that dug in deeply. As the impact occurred, Potemkin found himself losing consciousness immediately, the crush of the force nearly twisting his entire titanium body frame in. Tager coughed out blood as they made the impact, all the pain coming up from his bruised and battered chest. All the people in the surrounding area ran away in terror as the crater widened, taking in a few buildings. Tager slowly slumped up to his feet, his phone ringing off the hook. He took in a heavy breath, pulling it to his ear.

"This...is Tager, what is it?" he said breathlessly. Kokonoe's vicious, shrieking voice, like a banshee, screamed into Tager's ear like a broken microphone, causing Tager to develop a migraine headache.

"WHAT IN THE LIVING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TAGER? YOU DESTROYED ONE THIRD OF THE MARKETING DISTRICT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Kokonoe screamed, Tager throwing the phone on the ground knowing that he could hear it from there. After Kokonoe was done having her screaming fit, Tager slowly picked up the phone, returning it to his delicate ear.

"The target was ruthless, you would have had to have been here Kokonoe. It was uncanny how much abuse..." Tager's words fell short, as slowly Potemkin began to rise from his crater grave. Tager stared in horror, nearly dropping his phone.

"He's...He's STANDING UP!" Tager paniced into the mic, Kokonoe rolled her eyes angrily and returned the statement.

"That's impossible Tager! You performed a move that you are supposed to have clearance for, a move that just freaking obliterates anything in you path! HOW THE HELL IS THE TARGET GETTING UP!" Kokonoe screamed, Tager holding it from his ear, he spoke a quick "hold on" into the phone before placing it into his metal guard pocket, slowly engaging the ever rising Potemkin. As he got closer, he realized a horrifying event. Potemkin was literally unconsciously rising up from his feet! After Potemkin stood, his body froze solid stiff in its place, his will and spirit wanting to continue while his body surrendered its mobility. Tager's eyes widened as he examined the standing, unconscious marvel, returning the phone to his ear.

"He must truly love his country of "Zepp" and more so, his "Gabriel". It seems that it might be a good idea to bring him in for extensive questioning." Tager thought to himself as he returned the phone. About ten minutes went by as Tager explained the situation to Kokonoe. She wasn't very happy about it, but she did realize it made a bit of sense. Nearing the end of the conversation, Kokonoe made a soft apology to Tager before hanging up.

"Tager out," he said, closing the phone. Tager moved forward and tossed the massive Potemkin onto his shoulder, grunting in pain with every step as the greater giant walked from the destructive aftermath.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 6: The Holy Knight

(Author Notice: Last Chapter was as dozy of a battle, my goodness *fans self* hah. It just means I have to stay up to par, which God knows is going to be difficult, especially after the last bout T_T. Anyways, maybe I'll get lucky with this chapter, since it is another chapter of non-stop action, and also, some favorite characters finally hit the scene! Enjoy the chapter!)

(Disclaimer: I have no affiliations with Arc System Works)

Chapter 6: The Holy Knight, the False Hero, and the Missing Link

"Is everyone alright?" Ky asked the rest of the people in his branch of the International Police Force building. They cowered around each other in fear of the flash, hiding under desks, staying in their offices and several standing behind the hero of the office, Ky Kiske. Ky turned and to a heavy sigh of relief to see that everyone was ok.

"Thank you almighty God for the safety of me and my co-workers" Ky prayed silently to himself. He began to make his way through the office, talking to everyone individually as if he was a priest, helping them grieve and get their fears under control. It took no more than 10 minutes for his secretary, Chloe, to find something else that was wrong in this scenario.

"Mr. Kiske! Mr. Kiske! We have a major problem, come over here!" Chloe called out. Ky finished his support for his co-worker, Pierre, who was scared for his life as he prayed to God. Quickly Ky rushed over to his secretary, following her shaking arm and hand in the direction of the outdoors. Ky's expression turned from relief into horror as he saw them by the dozens, Gears. Ky remember that there was various outbreaks all over the place, however, there wasn't one even remotely close to his office according to the report, which means, that they weren't in France anymore. Ky glanced out through the window, noticing a city not too far from where they were that was obviously not there before. He noticed that half of the Gears that were attacking the office, were now headed for that innocent town, or at least, what appeared to be innocent town. Ky turned to his office workers who were yet again cowering in fear.

"Everyone do not panic! My assistant Chloe will run over the drill of survival for this scenario, we were all trained for this. In the mean time, I'm going to have to go at it alone from here, so that all of you may escape. Do not worry about me, as the Head of the Sacred Order of Holy Knights, I, Ky Kiske have been trained and raised to kill these monstrosities for the peace of the people and for the sake of our almighty lord and savior. I will now proceed to lead us in a prayer. Everyone please, hold hands with the closest person next to you," Ky asked, ready to make sure that everyone was at peace with themselves and God in case the worst would happen. Ky rose up Thunderseal in front of his, and closed his eyes tight, beginning the prayer.

"Dear Lord, please protect these wonderful children of yours, for they have served and watched over your other children and lands in pursuit of vanquishing evil and injustice in your name. Thank you Lord for everyday you give us in peace, and please, give me the strength to move forward, and protect the people in which we both love so very much...AMEN!" he finished firmly, everyone nodding and cheering happily. Ky then waved goodbye as he charged down the fire escape, ready to unleash all of his power to destroy these foul, disgusting creatures of the world called Gears. Ky finally charged out the final door, out in to the open, where about a dozen Gears began making their steady approach, many of bodies tossed to the sides of them, unrecognizable by any human eye. Ky raised his sword up, then over his head.

"Thunderseal, give me your strength!" he called fourth like he was calling to God as he charged in to the crowd. The Gears of this area were incredibly ugly. Their eyes weren't straight on their face, nor did they have pupils, many of them had various shards of metal ranging from overly sized bolts, screws or even pipes emerging and being planted right in their heads and arms. Their bodies were in the shape of men, but with no characteristics at all. Their teeth were like fingers with sharp nails, all of them able to move and did move with every grunt and growl the foul beasts made. Definitely beyond the grace of God. Ky made a strong jump into the crowd, easily slashing through three of them down, the electricity from Thunderseal causing their flesh to fry as they fell to the ground in a mess of black blood, which appeared to be and exactly was, oil, after all, they were Gears. Ky's face grew fierce as he began chopping through each one, their bodies flying apart like butter as oil sprayed everywhere, almost like a crazy, violent cartoon with ridiculous amounts of blood sprays. As one of the gears made a fierce swing of its spiked hand, Ky made a graceful duck, gliding along the ground between to Gears, slicing through their ankles, causing their bodies to fall to the ground. They began to crawl like zombies toward Ky who jumped up, shooting off projectiles of energy.

"STUN EDGE!" he shouted, as he repeatedly barraged the rest of the group of gears in a massive massacre of electricity. The Gears blew into an oily mist, which the mighty Ky Kiske emerged from, his uniform still flawless from his flawless execution. Ky's face was that of a vengeful child, trying to beat on the man that just shot his parents. Ky continued to run forward, easily finding another hoard of Gears, this time twice as many. He charged in with a strong jumping dash, throwing down more shots of electricity, Thunderseal glowed ferociously in its fierce blue as four Gears sizzled to the ground dead. Ky quickly landed, making a rough grunt as he swung Thunderseal around in the circle as hard as he could, causing Gears left and right to have their upper bodies be removed from their torsos. Ky ran forward, stabbing one harshly, but not watching to carefully. Two of the gears came up behind then and swung their spike covered hands into his lower back, causing to vicious cuts into Ky. Ky grunted in pain he quickly spun around, jumping up as he swirled his blade, electricity surging powerfully with him.

"VAPOR THRUST!" Ky shouted fiercely, bringing the two to the sky and making them sizzle to a crisp in a fury of electricity and rage. Before Ky landed, he was already shooting three more flashes of electricity, sizzling and taking down the remaining amounts of Gears. He grunted in pain with his landing, carefully kneeing to take a short breather before charging forward again, quickly approaching the city.

The farthest corner of 13 District Kagutsuchi was a rather run down part of the district, easily able to be called a slum. Its residents were mostly poor people, too lazy to find work or even decided to turn to crime for their worldly needs, truly an ugly face of Kagutsuchi that no one was proud of. However, in a place such as this, there was one good chance for something, a chance to find scum and fugitives, much like and not limited to Ragna the Bloodedge. Jin Kisaragi slowly walked through the filthy, disgusting streets, every step felt as if he was walking into puddles of filth and sludge, a testament as to how degrading this area of town was. Jin found himself scowling as he searched, ready to search every corner of Kagutsuchi, and much more, even the World for his brother, his dear brother that he had been searching for ever since rumor of his appearance, Ragna the Bloodedge. A few muggers watched as the great Major walked by, easily scurrying away in fear of the Hero of Kagutsuchi.

"Jeez, this place is even more filthy and disgusting than rumors said it was, ugh, truly disgusting...however, I heard rumor that HE was here. Jin constantly looked around him and over his shoulder for signs of Ragna, ever diligent in his search. A random homeless person was warming his hands over a fire. due to the somewhat chilled day. Jin grabbed him by his tattered, worn, and torn coat that he wore, nearly taking him off his feet. The man shook in fright as the False Hero glared him down angrily.

"Have you seen this man?" Jin scowled, holding up a picture of Ragna in his free hand that he ripped off a wall when he entered the slums. The man shook his head from left to right quickly, waving his hands as he asked for mercy. Jin narrowed his eyes toward him, then threw him into the trash can where fire was, easily smacking it over as the man grunted in pain. Jin turn and spat at the man, his patience wearing more thin by the second. As he proceeded to the end of the district he cursed and thanked god that there was no more area to search through here.

"Ugh, finally I can leave the freaking' garbage can of an area, I hate such disgusting filthy people, and just clinging to life like it was their mother..." Jin scowled but didn't finish his sentence, noticing an odd person walking down the street from the entrance. It appeared to be human, but as it proceeded, its face began forming into that of a monster, in fact, it was a monster! There were various spikes and metal shards protruding from all over its body, its step awkwardly making their way towards Jin. Jin cocked his eyebrow as he walked forward, ready to confront it.

"What are you? Stop and state your name you disgusting thing," Jin commanded, but was ignored as the beast stepped forward, swinging its spike covered hand at Jin, Jin easily stepped back without delay, ripping his sword from its sheath and slicing right through the gear, slicing it clean in half. He fell to the ground in an oily mess. Jin looked at it, his face more disgusted as before as he poked its "blood" with his finger to analyze it.

"What the...its oil?" he grimaced, quickly wiping it off with a cloth he carried with him. He then looked forward, finding a hoard of the same being slowly coming this way. Jin smirked and slowly walked forward towards the hoard of invading creatures.

"It looks like I can take my frustration out on these things," he said with a twisted smile, picking up speed as he ran forward towards the Gears. There were only simple differences between each one, but to Jin, they all looked the same, filthy, disgusting, creatures that should cease to exist due to their putrid being. Jin held out his sword and sheath in front of him, has mouth opening with a wicked toothy smile. He unsheathed it quickly, quickly running and slashing through at least a dozen, each of their sides leaking with oil. He turned and sheathed his sword, expecting to see them collapse to their death, however, the wound quickly healed and they all charged towards Jin, this time moving a bit faster. Jin smirked and unleashed his sword, this time swinging it wildly with strength and disgusting accuracy, slicing and dicing them all into little pieces, he smirked once more as he sheathed his sword.

"It appears you have to completely dismember them in order to kill them, interesting...but fun..." he said with a slight wicked laughter, turning his head to see an entire invading hoard coming towards Kagutsuchi. He smiled as he knew that not only would he be releasing his frustration, he would also be saving Kagutsuchi, which he really couldn't give two rat's asses about. He charged towards the hoard with his katana hilt in hand, charging forward with a menacing smile that'd easily make a baby cry.

As Ky continued his ruthless assault on the Gears, he found himself being slowly surrounded by the massive amount, the numbers now easily rising into the hundreds. He gripped Thunderseal tightly, readying it for the next strike. Ten Gears surrounding him all charged in at once, taking their swings at Ky. Ky quickly spun around, swinging Thunderseal as hard as he could, slicing through nine of them with ease, they're oily remains falling to the ground, however, the one he missed slashed into his arm, causing a stinging sensation to Ky's system.

"UGH! Damn..." Ky scowled, not really wishing to curse. He watched as the wound caused a minor bloodstain on the sleeve of his uniform, royally pissing him off. Ky growled and gritted his teeth as he jumped quickly back, dashing over head of the Gears behind him. He charged up Thunderseal for a solid five seconds, the blade began to shake and appeared to be overloaded with electrical energy.

"SACRED EDGE!" Ky shouted, he swung and a massive sword like object with the power of both holy magic and lightning shot from his position like a bat out of hell, slicing through a straight line of Gears, instantly dissolving them into an oily mess. He then quickly ran through the opening, making good solid slashed from left to right, chopping down the Gears like trees in his wake. Every time he advanced, an even bigger hoard of Gears appeared.

"Where did all of these Gears come from? This is UNREAL!" he shouted taking a breath. The ground to rumble like a life ending earth quaking, making Ky stab his sword into the ground to maintain his balance. A huge Gear appeared behind the hoard that awaited Ky, its stature easily four times that of the usual gear. Its face was like a twisted spiral of eyes and mouths, its entire body black as midnight with more spikes and bolts sticking out of it like they were Christmas lights on a tree.

"That must be the Key Gear for this hoard. I must destroy that monstrosity at all costs. Ky spoke to himself stalwartly as he made a cross along his chest, charging fourth. Ky held Thunderseal high in the air, pointing towards the direction of his foes as he charged with the power of God at his side.

"Take this, and this!" Jin began laughing as if he were fighting Ragna, being the first time he was just able to take out all of his frustration of his search into one thing he loved doing, slaughter. He continually sliced through every Gear, easily placing 3-4 slices into each before slicing it clean in half from either head to toe or just through its torso. Jin remained untouched as he plowed through with excitement, his long katana keeping him out of reach from the wicked beings. A few slowly crept up behind him slowly, but easily were detected. Jin's sadistic eyes peered over his shoulder to notice them, quickly turning and throwing his hand out, a vicious spike of ice pierced into them freezing them in place.

"BLIZZARD!" He shouted slicing their heads off, forcing them to fly through the air like baseballs as their bodies fell dead to the ground, oil pouring out of their neck. Jin took a hefty breath, releasing in a happy sigh.

"This feels wonderful, I must say," he said in his more normal voice, finally calming down a little. Suddenly the ground began to tremor violently almost causing Jin to lose his footing. Jin used his sheath as a crutch as he watched the gargantuan Gear rise up from the ground, its size completely dwarfing the rest of the hoard that lay before him. He smirked and watched as he began to walk towards the next hoard, taking in its grotesque view.

"It seems that they have a leader, I will be happy to take it down..." he said in his deep, unnerving voice as he now began to run, the excitement of a vicious battle causing his blood to quickly rush through his system.

*Gulp* another bottle of sake slowly disappeared into nothingness as Sol laid the empty container onto the table. Being part gear, he mainly drank for the good feeling and the taste, because he couldn't get drunk, at least without ridiculously mass consumption. He looked up again at the restaurant owner, who was frying up so noodles for the customer next to him. He appeared to be a business man of some sort. He wasn't wearing a suit, but the white collar shirt and the loose tie gave it away. He was pounding back sake like no one's business except his own. He turned to Sol, grabbing hold of his red cloth material.

"Can you believe the Librarium! They freaking' destroyed my home looking for a Ragna the Bloodedge or something like that, it was a huge load of crap!" the man slurred Sol just cocked an eyebrow and poured him some more sake to shut up him. Suddenly, Sol a major spike of presence coming from the west gate to Kagutsuchi where he originally entered from. He looked into it using his half-Gear mind, which analyzed and detected similar to a computer.

"Energy Potential Rating: A+, massive Gear Overlord due west, proceeding with caution is advised," his head spoke to him. He looked around quickly, figuring out which way he came from. He turned around and noticed the owner wasn't looking, so he quickly stood and charged out of stand, blazing his trail to the Western Gate. The owner turned around an noticed that Sol was gone. He turned to the man who was drunk off his ass with a growl, slamming the tab for both him and Sol in-front of him. The man saw it and began to cry, drowning his tears with more booze.

Ky blasted through, forcefully tearing into the Gears until finally he found the last line of defense before the Key Gear could be taken care of. Ky stood back and took another hefty breath, his arm patched up using a piece of his undershirt, which did not please him one bit. He charged up Thunderseal with the strong Will of God.

"STUN EDGE CHARGE!" he shouted, the what would be small projectile of energy being twice its side instead, it quickly picked up the pace and ripped through the line, sizzling the bodies with its wicked electrical energy. Ky started to step forward, but froze in place as he saw the bodies slowly fuse into one another, forming into three larger gears. They were similar but with more grotesque, various spikes, bolts, arms and head protruded in all directions, making Ky feel a little sick. They each began swinging at Ky fiercely, forcing him to use Thunderseal as a shield. He guarded blow after blow until finally one of them hit him hard enough to knock him back onto his ass. He growled at the sins of humanity as he quickly rose back to his feet, it seems that he will have to destroy piece by piece. He took a heavy sigh and charged forward again. He ran up to the Gear directly in the middle of the three, ready to make his move.

"VAPOR THRUST!" he shouted vengefully, slicing the Gear from top to bottom in half. Before the Gear was able to regenerate, Ky came back down with another vicious swing, slashing him in a diagonal motion, causing his entire structure to sizzle and collapse to the ground in a mess. The other two charged him at once, Ky already prepared for it. He charged forward and punched their fists with his, causing a split second of a time delay. Ky yelled out as he slashed across both of them, then raised up with a fully charged Thunderseal, forming a vicious cross shaped slash of holy energy mixed with electrical energy, causing both bodies to disperse into a oily mist. Ky then charged forward, finally approaching the Key Gear.

"I'm done messing around with you!" Jin growled as one of them slashed him in his side and arm, causing a grunt of pain. Jin became incredibly angry pushed his arm out, focusing the power of his armagus to freeze the last line of defense. He quickly ran forward going in for the finishing blow.

"GALE! KNEEL BEFORE ME!" he shouted out fiercely, slashing once through them, deepening the freeze, then holding back and swinging across them with all of his strength, causing their bodies and their parts to fly everywhere in an oily blood bath. He quickly charged fourth, watching the giant Gear carefully for its movements.

Ky quickly charged towards the Gear, sporting a vicious battle cry as Thunderseal charged up. He made a daring leap into the air, coming face to face with the monstrous Gear.

"This is to vanquish you with the will of God...RIDE THE LIGHTNING!" Ky roared out as he flew forward with incredible force, surrounding himself with electrical energy. He yelled in his battle cry as he cleaved hard into the Gear's skull, tearing into it like a buzz saw as he found himself finally finding his way on the other side of it, the area raining oil down to the ground below. As Ky's energy slowly began to disperse, he found himself staring fearfully as a wave of ice enchanted energy flew right towards him. He growled and quickly spun his body out of the way.

"ARMAGUS OVERLOAD...YOU'RE MINE!" Jin shouted violently giving an incredibly quick slash of his sword, causing a massive wave of an ice slash to tear into the gargantuan monster. He quickly noticed a bright, glowing aura of blue and white explode out from the Gears head, slowly making its decent towards him. As the Gear fall to the ground lifelessly, he found himself coming face to face with an unfamiliar face that looked similar to his own. A very handsome Frenchman with a shining blade was charging right at Jin, though he didn't realize Ky was just trying to land.

"BLIZZARD!" Jin growled fiercely, swinging at Ky, Ky clenched his teeth tight, parrying the blow with Thunderseal before landing to his feet. Jin looked over him carefully, seeing him as just another obstacle.

"You are associated with these disgusting fiends aren't you?" Jin accused fiercely, Ky's eyes widened as he shook his head from side to side, calmly beginning to reason with the blonde solider.

"You are mistaken kind sir. I am Ky Kiske of the International Police Force, I am the head of a special unit to destroy these monsters called..." Ky was cut off by a quick swing of Jin's sword. Ky quickly jumped back, angrily eyeing Jin.

"Wait just a moment, I'm not evil! I fight in the name of God!" Ky blurted out. Jin cocked his eyebrow and raised his long sword to Ky's face, hostely glaring into his eyes.

"To a true solider, there is no God...and as far as I'm concerned, you're just another enemy!" Jin shouted, taking another quick swing at Ky. Ky angrily jumped back again, trying to continue reasoning with the battle hardened lunatic.

"Wait! There is no need for us to fight, just please stop thi..." Ky was cut short once again as Jin jumped in and swung at Ky again. Ky swiftly dodged out of the way, bearing his teeth in a growl.

"Fine! May God forgive you because my patience has run out!" Ky growled at him, now making his charge at Jin. Jin stepped back with his intense look, giving a twisted little smile as he grabbed the hilt of his sword, ready to return any blow that Ky may make. Ky quickly raised up Thunderseal, ready to make his move.

"STUN EDGE!" Ky shouted out, shooting two shots of fierce, raw energy at Jin, who quickly jumped back, shooting two projectiles of ice, causing them to both negate the other in a light steam. Ky snarled while Jin maintained is arrogant posture, awaiting the next blow. Ky ran forward, lining the sword with his hand as he leapt into the air, coming down with a vicious swing from t he energy charged Thunderseal.

"BLIZZARD!" Jin shouted once again, swiftly moving his strike to moves Ky's blow away, cutting across his stomach. Ky grunted in pain as he found himself falling backwards, catching himself with his feet. Before he had a moment to blink, he found Jin already in his face, smiling at him wickedly as he made a fierce slash. Ky guarded the blow, pushing them face to face with their swords grinding into one another.

"So you can fight a little bit! I'm glad, I was going to be disappointed if you had no fight in you!" Jin shouted pushing more force with his blade. Ky scowled at Jin as he pushed Jin's blade aside, causing surprise for Jin as Ky quickly ducked down, gliding across the ground past Jin, before Jin could react, Ky was already raising with his attack.

"VAPOR THRUST!" Ky shouted out ferociously, catching Jin in his chest with his vicious rising electrical cut. Jin growled in pain as he was pushed back to the ground, putting his hand to his chest. His look of dismay and pain turned to that of a sick joy, his lips curling into a demented smile. Ky readied himself once more, watching Jin carefully.

"What is his problem! Is he enjoying this?" Ky asked himself, noticing how it reminded him of a certain someone he knew, although Sol was always playful with his fighting. Ky shot out a few more shocks of lightning, causing Jin to weave through them, forming a giant icicle.

"ICESCAR!" Jin shouted as he charged forward on the ice spike, catching Ky off guard. Ky felt the sting of the ice jam into his chest before feeling a good strong downward slice from Jin, cutting into Ky's chest, a pinch of blood coming off of the wound. Jin then immediately began a flurry of attacks, forcing Ky to stay on the defensive. Blow after blow Ky blocked and pushed aside, having to meet with the next one immediately as Jin spun around, swinging his sword in what seemed like dance, having more trouble with every slash. Jin continued to smirk, its evil intent forced directly behind it. Ky got fed up with being on the defense and finally put his strength into pushing the katana to the side long enough for Ky to dodge the next swing. Jin looked down unhappily as Ky kicked Jin's feet from beneath him.

"STUN DIPPER" he shouted to Thunderseal, slashing into his ankles afterward. Ky quickly rolled past Jin, standing back up on his feet. Jin cursed as his legs wobbled for a minute, before he got used to the pain. Jin stood straight up, his expression of sick joy gone and replaced with a face that of seriousness and of killer intentions. Ky gritted his teeth as he readied himself, trying to gather as much energy as he could to try and finish this fight. Jin smirked, his expression of that to kill. Ky stepped back cautiously, causing Jin to laugh.

"I have you now..." he scowled in a deep tone as he rammed his sword into the ground. Ky felt the vibration and tried to evade what was coming from beneath but to no avail. I giant sword shaped icicle came from the ground, tearing into Ky's leg. As it made contact, Ky found himself frozen in an icy prison. He tried to move, shout, anything but only to meet with a failing result. Jin quickly ran forward, smiling wickedly in Ky's face as he put a strong amount of force into a turning up swing, slashing Ky from the ice and across his shoulder. Ky gritted in pain as he watched in horror to the next attack.

"ARROW OF ICE!" Jin shouted sadistically, as he formed an ice arrow from the energy of his armagus. As it flew into Ky, it pierced through his chest, barely missing vital organs, Ky yelled loudly in pain as wave after wave of ice energy tore into Ky, every pulse causing him to yell even louder until all that came out were squeaks of pain. Again, he found himself frozen in the ice. Jin quickly ran underneath him, ready to finish this.

"GALE!" he shouted, his sword making a slash twice its length, slashing into Ky one last time along his leg, causing him to fall to the ground lifelessly. Jin slowly turned away, and began walking to Kagutsuchi. Ky rose up from the ground, hurting like hell. As he rose to his feet, various shots of pain from both his leg and his chest, squeaking in pain but refusing to give up. Once he finally was able to stand straight up, the pain didn't hurt nearly as bad. He took in a deep, painful breath and released slowly, feeling a bit better.

"God give me the strength I need in this time of need. Forgive me oh lord in my vanity of my call, I must vanquish this evil that stands before, with you by my side, I know I cannot fail, AMEN!" Ky prayed to himself. He began gathering energy into Thunderseal, ready to seal this fight the best he could. He then made a charge, using all of his strength to strike down his foe. Jin's ears began to pick up quickly approaching footsteps. As Jin turned around he found, his watched in horror as Ky charged in viciously, surrounded in the vicious blue glow he saw earlier.

"RIDE THE LIGHTENING!" Ky yelled the best he could plow right through Jin in a furious display of energy, ripping in Jin's body. Jin let out an Earth shattering scream of pain as Ky slipped past him. Ky looked back quickly to make sure he didn't kill him. Jin fell to his knees, then keeled over unconscious Ky took a hefty breath, slowly walking back the way he came to make sure that the Gear was dead for real. His gaze soon found that the gear had risen back up, roaring out at something it was chasing. Ky began to jog the best he could to the battle, running would only hurt like hell.

"Heh! Thought you could get away did you!" Sol growled playful, the massive Gear taking another swat at him. Sol grinned and jumped towards it arm quickly.

"VOLCANIC VIPER!" Sol shouted viciously, plowing his blade in a display of fire through the gears arm, causing it to hit the ground with a large crash. Sol grinned as he quickly jumped on its back, charging in for the set up before the end. He jumped in giving the head a few slashes before unleashing his fury.

"TYRANT FLAME!" Sol shouted out, a huge pyre of fury dispersing from Fireseal, concealing the Gear's head in flames before Sol jumped off. He stood in a relaxed stance as a red aura released off of him as he smirked up at the Gear trying to fix its face.

"NAPALM DEATH!" Sol roared out as he jumped into the gear, a whole trail of hell and fire followed Sol as he tore through the Gear like butter, making it give off an Earth shattering roar before being consumed in fire, deteriorating. Sol took a hefty breath, knowing that his work here was done. He turned to his left to see a surprise however, it was boy scout.

Ky growled angrily as his face grew as fierce as it could, every step hurting worse and worse as he approached Sol, a faint trail of blood following him. Sol scratched the back of his head as Ky stumbled, taking a hard swing Sol which obviously missed. Sol then grabbed Ky by his uniform and gave him a strong headbutt, causing Ky to fall to the ground unconscious Sol shook his head, realizing that Ky must have had a hell of a time fighting the Gear, or just having a tough fight in general, noticing the slash marks all over his body.

"Oh my god! MAJOR!" Noel yelped in a panic, finding Major Kisaragi laying on the ground, bleeding and beaten half to death. She looked over him, kneeling down and examining his wounds carefully. She ran her hands all over him, checking out all the major cuts, bruises and wounds to make sure of things. She put her hand to his neck, going pale. Her paleness with quickly remedied from her finding his pulse. She let out a relieving sigh as Jin slowly awoke, trying to lift him off the ground.

"Major, you shouldn't move you're seriously injured!" Noel scolded him, worry being the number one thing in her voice. When Jin realized that it was Noel with him, about to bring him in as ordered. He yelled, getting to his feet as fast as possible.

"I won't let you take me in! I haven't found him yet!" Jin barked at Noel like a lunatic, scaring her. She nervously shook in his rage before finally settling herself, becoming the officer she knew she could be.

"Major Jin Kisaragi, I am placing you under arrest for disobeying orders, leaving your post, and causing major disturbances, please come quietly," she asked as nicely as she could grabbing a hold of Jin's hand. Jin immediately flinched, jerking his hand away, he then took a quick swing with his sword at Noel, who ducked with a nervous cry. She glared at Jin, her Bolverks appearing in her hands. Jin backed up and sheathed his sword, ready to strike again.

"Stand down Lieutenant, get the hell out of my way!" Jin shouted, some blood crawling down his chin as he ran with a harsh slash right at Noel. Noel quickly jumped overhead placing two well aimed shots into both of his shoulders, forcing him to drop his sword. He swung around with a firm punch, trying to catch Noel as she landed but failed. Noel then shot him in his chest, his abdominal, his arms, and then ducked down, flipping into a harsh kick that knocked him off his feet and against a building wall. She sighed as she looked over at him, worried about him more than anything else.

"Major..." she said sadly as she called on her com-link for backup to escort Jin Kisaragi back to Headquarters.

Darkness was all that could be seen, all around Ky was darkness. He began to run around into it, trying to find a way out. He began to call out for help, calling to his secretary Chloe, and even calling out to God, which he got no reply from any of them. Then before him appeared Sol Badguy, his cocky smile glaring him down.

"What's the matter boy scout? Scared?" Sol smirked as he spoke, the smart-ass tone that drove Ky crazy. Ky began chasing Sol as fast as he could, but no matter how much he ran, he began to get further and further away from him.

"SOL!" Ky shouted as he shot up in his bad, his hand reaching out for who wasn't there and his eyes were filled with terror. A cold sweat overtook him as he calmed himself, looking around him. There were various Japanese and Chinese statues and layouts within the build, a yin-yang theme decorating the place. He felt his whole body ache as he noticed all the bandages surrounding him. He looked around slowly, trying to figure out where exactly he was. He finally turned his head to the left, which is when he saw her. A striking oriental woman was standing at his side, looking down at him making sure he was ok. She had beautiful jet black hair flowing behind her in a long ponytail while the rest rested on her face. The glasses she wore magnified her beautiful eyes in the light, and her chest was rather...shapely. Ky blushed as he noticed her chest then turned his gaze away, slowly lying back down in the bed. Litchi let out a soft laugh as she placed her hand to his head.

"It looks like the fever broke, that's good," she said softly. Ky blinked a few times as she turned to move back into her kitchen. Ky took a small gulp to clear his throat.

"Excuse me miss, where exactly am I?" he asked politely she smiled at the handsome young man's voice, slowly moving over to him, pulling up a stool. She smiled kindly as she locked onto his eyes with hers.

"My you're so very handsome. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Litchi-Faye-Ling, but you may just call me Miss. Litchi," she said politely. Ky smiled softly looking into her calming eyes, feeling a lot better than he had felt before. His eyes slowly closed as she continued.

"You are in the 13th District of Kagutsuchi. A strange fellow brought you in here then left without saying a word, such an odd man," she said curiously. Ky knew exactly what happened, this wouldn't have been the first time. Sol brought him in after knocking him unconscious Ky tensed up thinking about it, gritting his teeth as his body began to ache. Litchi shook her head forcing him to lie back down.

"Uh uh, you shouldn't move until you are feeling better. Don't worry, you are under my care and protection, nothing will happen to you. She said softly, as she analyzed Thunderseal, which leaned against the wall beside him with his clothes. There was so much that he wanted to say, but soon, he felt his body grow heavy, his head laying back down onto the pillow as he caught the quaff of some incense, putting him down for the count.

"Such an odd man, and so handsome," she smiled, brushing his bangs away from his forehead so that she may place a moist towel on it. She sighed softly and rose back up, moving back to prepare some soup for when he may awake.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 7: Little Tokyo Part 1

(Author's Notice: Hooray for fighting games!)

(Disclaimer: I have no affiliations with Arc System Works)

Chapter 7: It All Went Down In Little Tokyo (Part 1)

The Japanese Reservation awoke today in a state of udder confusion. It seemed that the world around them had changed. The wonderful, beautiful waterfall that hung at the end of the city, the same waterfall that welcomed all visitors and residence in the mornings and evenings...was gone. Where it went nobody knew, what they did know however, was that things weren't going to ever be the same. The once beautiful landscape was more along the lines of few trees and dirt, which obviously was going to have to be forced to cultivate plants and things. Where there was originally a stand off before the giant flash of light, had turn into a squabble of mass confusion, seeing that all of the tenants were moved to separate parts of the reservation. Baiken awoke from the flash, the same as she was with her opium in hand. She didn't really care that it happened, she was just happy that 1. Her opium was still lit happily. and 2. She was away from that pretty boy Anji. She took another toke of her pipe, watching the change of the area in a lazy haze.

"I bet That Man has something to do with this..." she grumbled to herself, the opium keeping her rage under wraps. For some reason, it seemed as if the world around them had revolved longer then they had, seeing it was just now that world just came to view. As she released a puff of lazy smoke into the air, her eye caught view of an unfamiliar person as the base of the steps leading into the reservation, but it didn't cause her to have a care about it. She then tapped out her pipe, and slid it back into her kimono, ready to make her move onward. The soft sandy sounds of her sandals caught weft of the afternoon air as she slowly crossed the bridge, finding her way to some food that her stomach craved for. She sighed with every step, missing the sweet soft sounds of the waterfall. She looked to her right to see what took place of the gorgeous waterfall. In its place was a disgusting looking mountain side, its color was that of a disgusting brown, though earthly colors were the essence of the Japanese, there was no substitute for a gorgeous waterfall. She sighed softly continuing forward, finally catching sight of her destination, Jam's Restaurant, because when she didn't have drugs or violence in her system, she needed sushi.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Litchi asked in concern. Ky finished pulling on his white trench coat, its rips and tears already sewn up with Miss. Litchi's touch. Ky ran several of his fingers across many of the professional stitching, turning to Litchi with a smile.

"Yes, I am in-debt-ed to you Miss. Litchi, for both taking care of me and mending my uniform. I would be a bother to stay any further. Please, take care." Ky said kindly as he left her clinic, his kind smile from his handsome face acting as a form of payment to the beautiful Miss. Litchi. She waved goodbye with a kind smile as her door continued close, leaving her alone as she had been. Time passed and no patience had arrived, which was good and bad. She continued to read her book of prophecy's and legends, reading a section about Japanese demons. After awhile, Litchi sighed as she sat in the main room, thinking about the handsome officer that was just in her infirmary. She smiled to herself and soon decided to follow his example and get out of here. It was time for a change of scenery Litchi called fourth her bow staff which she kept behind her as she slowly stepped out of her infirmary, locking the door behind her. She began walking down the street, which she wasn't overly accustomed of doing. Mostly when something like this would occur, it was usually for home visits, getting food, or even making her way to the Kaka Clan village, alas, this wasn't her destination. She smiled brightly as she watched the various children and teachers walk by in the school district. Several of them recognized Litchi and waved happily, getting a sweet smile and a gentle wave in reply. Step after step she took, the clicking of her shoes dancing with the rhythm of the crowds and bells of the shops. As she continued walking she saw something she hadn't seen before. The a left turn around the corner of the drug store, in front of her was a shrine arc, its colors that of crimson and gold. It was very traditional, with a few trees at its sides. There was a long wooden plank in front of the right pillar of the shrine arc that read "The Japanese Reservation". Seeing that Litchi like to learned everything she could about the mysteries of Asian culture, she smiled and walked in, meeting with decently long set of stairs leading to the top.

* * *

"Oh where has my dear Baiken gone! Woe is me that she disappear in the heat of my passionate words. Oh well, I'll be seeing my sweet lotus blossom yet again soon," Anji said with a smirk, realizing that he never did get a bite of his food. Again he let out a brooding sigh, realizing that it was again time to eat...that stupid flash mixed everything up in the reservation, and it seemed to have caused a slight bit of panic and dismay among its residence. As Anji walked across one of the more small bridges, his sense of smell began to wake up to the sweet smell of the food he had originally ordered, however, it was still in its home in the restaurant Anji's stomach growled, his shapely abs almost moving with the sway of his stomach. Tapped it with his fan in response.

"Quiet you! We are on our way now," he joked with his stomach. Several of the female tenants that saw the silly exchange gave a rather joyous laugh as he walked by, but his bishounen smile on his face. He slowly slid his mini-glasses back on his nose and proceeded more humbly, his hands resting in each of their sleeves.

* * *

"Man now I want to have a fight!" Chipp scowled sitting in the tree over Jam's Restaurant Out of all the feuding, he and Jam were among those that weren't scattered. Chipp began sharpening his arms blade, making sure that it didn't stay dull in time of need. His eyes focused carefully on it, as the memories of his master began to show into his head, like him starring into a pond. He had a sighing smile on his face through his memories, until it found its way to its conclusion, with that vampire looking fellow striking down his master, and taking off. It made him angry as he began grinding the hell out of his blade, causing sparks to fly. His eyes blinked and made an awkward face stopped, noticing very uneven sharpening marks in his blade. He scowled and just decided to put it the grinding stone away. He watched as many leaves fell from the trees and saw this as an opportunity to keep his sense sharp. He watched carefully as five leaves fell from above, waiting for just the right moment. He quickly reached behind him and tossed shuriken after shuriken, pounding each one of them against the tree with ease. He smirked to himself as his eyes snapped to the entrance of Jam's Restaurant, awaiting his foes to which he would cleverly steal from once more.

* * *

"BOOBIE LADY RAAWR!" a familiar call cried from behind Litchi as she began to climb the stairs. If there was one person that could find Litchi-Faye-Ling anywhere in the world, it would be the almighty Taokaka. Litchi turned with a smile as Tao came up to greet her on the stairs.

"Well hello Tao, it's nice to see you again," she said with a smile, continuing to walk up the steps. Tao jumped ahead of Litchi, climbing up a number of the steps quickly so that she could await good friend. Litchi smirked with a soft laugh.

"Can I come with you Boobie Lady? Tao is bored nyaaaa..." she said. Normally when Tao would say something like this, it would usually lead into a nap, but for some reason, Tao didn't feel like nap time. Litchi smiled and nodded, Tao now walking like a little girl beside Litchi as they began to reach the top of the steps.

* * *

Jam sighed as she watched all of the people in her clearing area. The land she had obtained with her money from bounty hunting allowed for a good clearing, however, all the tenants looked very depressed today. It seemed as if they weren't in Japan anymore, their home sweet home that they had fought for, died for, and were protected in. Jam continued to sell various rices and noddles to the people, but none of them appeared happy. At first she wondered if it was in her food, but she tried it quickly, finding it was as exquisite as ever.

"Hmm...I think I need some entertainment to liven this place up, it has just become too depressing to even work at the moment." Jam sighed resting her face in her hands. Her flawless brown hair hung on both sides of her faces over the counter, her eyes lazily following around all the sad and depressed tenants as they quietly ate her food. She soon planted her face on her counter, her usual spry self now brought down by her surroundings. She then looked up however to notice the three bridges that led to her little food nook. Two of her biggest customers were coming to her from the west and east, but it seemed a few newcomers were coming from the north, causing her to stretch and do what she best: Cooked with a smile and made a great first impression.

* * *

Tao and Litchi finally reached a bridge that would take them deeper into the reservation. She noticed all the various citizens and the odd way they dressed, of course she, herself couldn't say very much seeing she wore and outrageous Chinese dress that fit her except her bust. Many of the men she walked by blushed and watched quietly, obviously staring at her most qualified physical attribute. Tao followed behind her happily, humming a silly little song and moving her arms in front and behind her in an overly-exaggerated manner. Her eyes met along the whole area in fascination, the architecture of the area she had only ever seen or heard of in books. She spun around happily, Tao mimicking her like a silly child.

"It's so beautiful here Tao, see how all the buildings and bridges our different from ours?" she asked, trying to teach Tao a little culture. From time to time Litchi would find herself trying to do this ever now and then, but Tao was always a little bit...stupid...but she was happy to try anyways. Tao nodded without realizing what exactly she was nodding about. As they reached the end of the bridge, they noticed two strange individuals that looked a little different than the rest of them. One was a man who was following the woman, he had a bandage around parts of his head which was covered by roughly cut black hair. He wore small glasses, typically a mark of intelligence and culture in the way of the Japanese. His outfit looked like that of a kabuki dancer, minus the face paint, crazy hair, and the top, because he wasn't wearing any upper body clothing, merely a long blue cloth that connected both of the kimono sleeves on his arms, very odd in indeed. The woman he was following also seemed a bit odd. She held her head away from his lips as he appeared to babel, not taking in any of what he was saying. It appeared he was trying to "hit" on her, at least as Litchi tried to put into perspective. She wore a white samurai kimono with various red markings all over it. Litchi blinked at the fact that there was a female samurai, because she never really recalled hearing about too many of those. She wasn't sure at first, but the sword around the belt on her right side proved the ladder. Tao just spun around looking all around her, taking in the sun happily, until it finally found her. The wafting aroma of perfectly made cuisine. Tao then began to charge for the restaurant, forcing Litchi to chase after her.

"Tao no! You shouldn't just rush into these things, especially since we don't know where we are!" Litchi called out, chasing after Tao. Tao charged right through Baiken and Anji to which were having their little quarrel Both of them quickly stepped aside and stared at the odd creature, confused as can be. It appeared to be a Neko-jin, or "cat person". As Anji tried to turn back to Baiken, it was Litchi how flew between them with a soft "please excuse us". Anji watched with great interest as he caught Litchi's outfit and hair, stroking his chin and nodding his head with his manly yet perverted smile. He and Baiken both approached, trying to see what form of excitement would be taking place.

"TAO WANTS FOOD!" Taokaka shouted shouted out loudly, immediately leaping for the food that was sitting on the take-out window (which was like a window sill in a way). Before her paws could even touch the counter to which the yummy food laid, Litchi was forced to hit Tao over the head with her staff, causing Tao to fall to the ground. Taokaka arose with a pouty face at Litchi.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaa....why did you hit Tao Boobie Lady?" Taokaka asked. Litchi took a soft breath then leaned down to Tao, rubbing her head. Tao sat on all fours as she and Litchi talked, Anji and Baiken slowly coming up on them.

* * *

From withing the shadows of the great forbidden forest, a man of justice laid and watched, looking over the fair new land to which he felt he must take refuge and observe. As he watched through the trees, a fair maiden was talking to a feisty kitty cat, which called fourth two strangers to appear from their flank. As the handsome man in blue began to approach the lovely maiden, the man of justice began to make his move, planning to save the fair damsel

* * *

"Hello there beautiful stranger, it is a breath of fresh air to see a new and very beautiful face this fine afternoon," Anji made is mating call, calling fourth the attention of the beautiful Miss. Litchi. Baiken turned to him and shook her head, walking away to talk to Jam about getting some sushi. Litchi turned around, her gorgeous eyes catching sight of his. Anji blushed as his eyes examined the beauty from the front. Her hair how it laid in a sensual arc along her very intellectual glasses caused him to blush, even more so after he noticed her very large bust, which seemed to round out her beautiful body flawlessly. He reached forward and took a hold of Litchi's hand, kneeling. Litchi watched with a blink as he looked up to her, like Romeo to Juliet. Before any more words could escape Anji's lips, a loud yell could be heard from the tallest tree over top of Jam's Restaurant A set of three needles flew down at blistering speeds all aimed right for Anji's head. Anji's eyes met with them in confusion as he quickly stood back, causing them to fall short. Everyone in the area turned their gaze up to see a man standing on the tallest branch, his long red scarf wafting in the wind dramatically. He jumped up fearlessly, speeding to the ground in a display of grandeur-esk style. A poof of smoke exploding in the air, as the landing of feet graced the wondrous ground beneath him. Litchi put her hand to her forehead and shook it softly, knowing exactly who it was. Bang Shishigami stood a front of Miss. Litchi, acting as her savior. His muscles and abs appeared to be much like Anji's, both very well built. His face, with its X shape scar added to the what appeared to be ferocious glare that laid upon Anji Mito. He rugged manly hair and scarf wafted in the wind as he landed.

"You aren't to dare touch Miss. Litchi with your unprivileged hands you nae!" Bang shouted, placing his manly arms to his manly sides, continuing the image of justice. Tao turned and put her paw to her face, tilting her head question. He quickly also pointed to Baiken, to which he believed to be his accomplice.

"And you sir with the long red ponytail! Do not think that you can walk away from your accomplices unjust deed that he dare to perform!" Bang called out. Baiken stopped cold in her tracks. If there was one thing she hated as much as that man, it was being called a man. Baiken was a bit of a feminist in her own defense, and being called by such a horrible title caused her to clench her fist angrily. Anji gulped and slowly backed up, knowing exactly what would be coming next. Baiken turned, her eye full of rage as she stomped over to Bang, who soon realized his mistake.

"I'm am very sorry madam! I have never seen a lady such as yourself dress like a man before!" he spoke loudly, only making the situation much worse. Litchi tried to gain Bang's attention to no avail, he was in the groove of his manliness, even in his defense. Suddenly, the leaves of another tree began to ruffle before yet again, another man with a red scarf appeared. Chipp jumped from the tree and instantly teleported in between them all, causing a small cloud of dust to pick up. Everyone backed off except Bang, who gazed the other ninja down. Bang looked in amazement at his display of ninjustu, and the red scarf that signified his position as one. He turned to Bang, his eyes none to happy.

"Are you the one causing the trouble?" he asked forcefully, his vicious red eyes glaring at Bang. Bang continued to keep his hands at his side, facing the angry ninja with a smile.

"It seems you are also one that has trained in the way of the ninja, perhaps you too stand for justice!" he observed happily. Chipp's expression didn't change, which began to unnerve Bang a little bit. Litchi finally pushed Bang off to the side, ready to keep him from getting murdered.

"Listen everyone...Bang is just worried about my protection, and he's a little bit of a...moron, so just let it go," Litchi apologized for him carefully, making sure she made her statement was clear. Baiken stepped forward in front of Litchi with a death glare, causing Litchi to slowly slide her hand to her BO staff. Jam watched with a sheepish smile on her face, slowly cooking up a wonderful idea for her customers this fine day. Just as everyone was about to explode in a nuclear bomb of aggression, Jam jumped out into the open air ready with her amazing idea.

"EVERYONE MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION!" Jam shrieked out, causing all the warriors in question to cover their ears. Everyone who was originally depressed and mopey quickly turned their gaze to the cute waitress chef. She smirked as she looked at the crowd of miscreants and made a very solid point.

"If you are going to fight, let's do this the best way we can," she spoke to them regularly causing all of them to draw a question mark over each of their heads. Jam took in a deep breath, ready to unleash her master plan.

"EVERYONE HERE! FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT THIS WONDERFUL AFTERNOON, I'VE ESTABLISHED A SMALL TOURNAMENT OF FIGHTERS TO FIGHT FOR YOUR VIEWING PLEASURE!" she shrieked out again, all her once depressed, miserable customers finally cheered with smiling faces in an uproar of command. Anji, Baiken, Chipp, Bang, Tao, and Litchi all blinked then smirked raising there hands up like fools, waving to everyone. All of them forced a smile accept Baiken, who glared angrily at the group of morons getting in between her and her sake and sushi. Jam then turned to them with a deep breath, ready to give them the run down.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 8: Wheels of Fate Part 1

(Author's Notice: I know the "I Fight, You Fight" segment is long in this fic and I apologize. I want to do everything in my power to include every character in both universes to really bring both games out. If you are getting tired of it, please let me know and I'll start moving things along faster. It's selfish of me to try to include everything, and it is also slow. I really wanted to let you guys know that I do care. I have a huge plot development in my head I'm just getting all the character appearances out first. Again, thank you everyone for being patient with me, and I thank you all for making me feel special with my stories. Oh one more thing, you ever tried writing a battle between two blobs? It's pretty tough hah)

(Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with Arc System Works)

Chapter 8: The Shifting Wheels of Fate (Part 1)

"Uh Millia babe...get up? Come on...wake up!" Axl shouted quietly shaking Millia softly. Axl saw that they definitely weren't in Kansas anymore. Millia's eyes slowly opened, seeing the concerned metal of years past waking her up. She slowly rose up to her feet, letting out a restful yawn. She smiled at Axl, noticing that he fixed her wound.

"You really know how to treat a girl don't you?" she said sweetly Axl giving her a thumbs up, she began slowly walking out of the girl's room. Axl tried to grab her shoulder to warn her first, but it was a smidgen too late. As she walked out, she noticed their foe lurking around, looking for them. Millia almost let out a gasp before Axl pulled her back into the ladies room.

"Shh, he doesn't know we are in here..." Axl said, slowly easing his head out. At a second glance, Zato's corpse turned towards them, making contact. Axl quickly turned to Millia.

"Think we can take him?" he asked. Millia shrugged, her wounds not hurting anymore. She figured it was better late then never. She gave him a nod then quickly darted out, charging head on. Axl wound out his kisari-gamas, ready to play. He charged in after her, watching carefully. Before either of them had a chance to strike, a giant ball of evil energy quickly plowed through Eddie.

"DARK ANGEL!" Venom roared, its ball tearing through Eddie like swiz cheese, sending the blob to hit into a metal pillar. Millia and Axl looked around to realize that they were somewhere in an underground area. They noticed a large hole at the very center of the ceiling, it seemed absurdly high up however. They turned around to see Venom pinned down to the ground again by Eddie's claw, yelling out in pain. Axl began tugging on Millia's shoulder for them to amscray, however Millia didn't budge. Millia removed her arm from Axl's grasp and stepped out.

"EDDIE! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT!" Millia screamed out. Eddie then tossed Venom at her and Axl causing them to separate, causing him to smash into the wall of the bathroom. He growled out in pain as he quickly became unconscious Millia then jumped in ready to take the beast on.

"BAD MOON!" she shouted, as she came spinning down, her hair growing raiser sharp.  
She tore deeply into Eddie beneath Zato, quickly backing up so that Eddie didn't grab her. Axl came in next, throwing his kisari-gama out which was enhanced with energy, quickly he brought it right back with a vicious upward arc, slashing into Eddie's arm as he swung at Millia, causing pieces of the shadow to fly off. As the two of them went to town upon the being of shadows, Venom began to come to. He shook his head from side to side as he watched the metal head and Russian rip apart his former master. He arose with his pool cue, but was quickly distracted with movement to his left. He looked as a shapeless gob of black began crawling upon the ground moving towards the three of them. Venom charged in between them and the formless filth, watching it carefully with his stick at the ready. It suddenly began to spin around and formed from the ground. Venom watched curiously as an odd mask floated within the mass.

" ou, ill, e, bosorbed!" Arakune said forcefully flying towards Venom. He growled and jumped up, quickly flying down at Arakune, stabbing quickly with his pull cue using his energy. Blow after blow was absorbed by Arakune. Venom's eyes growled in frustration as he landed back onto his feet.

"What the hell are you?" Venom growled, catching Axl's attention. Axl's expression grew to a state of panic as another disgusting formless creature coming afoot. At the pres-sense, Eddie quickly smashed Millia aside, its senses locking onto Arakune. With a strong smash from Arakune's insect like arms, Venom was quickly put onto the floor once more, its gaze turning towards Eddie. As the two behemoths of darkness faced off, Axl quickly ran over to Millia grabbing her arm.

"Babe! Come on! We've got to run!" Axl shouted forcefully yanking roughly on her arm. She pulled back against his strength shaking away from him as strongly as she could.

"NO! NOT TIL HE IS DEAD!!" she shrieked forcing Axl back with her hair. She charged forward, her hair swinging around fiercely as she charged. She felt herself fall short of her target as felt a pair of chains wrap around her arms and waist, dragging her away. Axl and Venom were both pulling with a kisari-gama each, trying to contain her as she thrashed, dragging her away from the battle. Venom glared over at Axl

"I'm agreeing to help you because I am the one that is to kill Millia Rage, do not get in my way..." Venom scowled at Axl

"YOU POSSESS A SOUL THAT I FIND EXTROADINARILY POWERFUL, I SHALL MAKE YOU MY NEXT HOST!" Eddie roared out, causing Arakune to wiggle around with excitement, finding a wonderful being in which to consume. Arakune rubbed its oozing like mass across the edges of his mask cackling deviously.

" owerful ndeed, owever, t s ou ho ill e y ost!" Arakune gargled, as the two masses charged. Eddie quickly surrounded Zato's body, consuming it to stand. Eddie charged forward with a vicious claw of the shadow, its reach coming up from the ground viciously towards Arakune. Arakune crawled through a crack in the ground, disappearing entirely from view, he quickly came up behind Eddie, clawing at him with one of his insect like arms. Eddie didn't make a sound as he turned around, three vicious dogs protruding from his shadowy form. Two of them began to rip at Arakune while the other one jumped right for his mask. Arakune went into the ground again, the parts being ripped up oozing off the mouths of the shadow hounds, forcing them to disband. Eddie looked around, moving about forward. However, he noticed a pinch too late that a cloud of insects was right in his face. As he tried to swat it away, a weird curse seal appeared around him.

" A! A! VE OT OU OW!" Arakune cackled, causing Eddie to stumble in confusion, Zato's body rotting by the minute. As Eddie went to attack, Arakune began flying around the room, making attacks while unseen insects began flying through the air and coming from the ground, ripping at Eddie like he was a piece of rice paper. Eddie roared as he slashed at Arakune, knocking him from the sky. Eddie then quickly threw up his hand angrily.

"AMORPHOUS!" Eddie roared, a huge splash of dark shadow rose up and consumed Arakune. A series of violent yelled from Arakune echoed through the room before Arakune was spat against and iron wall. Arakune immediately rose back up, shifting in and out of the ground over and over again, confusing Eddie. As Eddie swung for where Arakune was, Arakune appeared behind him, wrapping himself around Eddie. He shot Eddie into the air before changing shape into what appeared to be a kind of cannon. Eddie found himself watching in horror as a giant blast of energy arose from the cannon, ripping Eddie apart from Zato. Eddie gargled and screeched out as Arakune consumed Zato's body, moving towards Eddie's remains. Eddie continued to screech out, gargling in fear.

" ee? ou ill ow ecome art f e eh eh eh!" Arakune cackled as he finished consuming Eddie, satisfied for the time being as he returned to his pile of books, beginning to read once more.

* * *

"Eddie....is gone...." Millia said softly, her body going limp as she lifelessly watched the massacre. Venom and Axl let loose the chains, watching Millia as she just watched, her tears streaming down her face. Axl scratched the back of his head as he looked over at Venom, who merely watched Millia as she writhed in pain. Millia slowly stood up, her hair whirling around behind her until it turned into a massive spike. Venom gritted his teeth as he rushed forward, her hair getting ready to ram into her back. Venom smashed it aside with his pool cue, stabbing her harshly in the back, causing her to fall numb. Axl rushed over to Millia's side as she cried, knowing that she could never kill the man, or what was left of him, she loved so dear.

"Kill me Venom....just....kill me...." Millia scowled in stutters as she cried, no having any will left. Venom raised up his pool cue, then quickly stabbed it down. Millia tensed up and closed her eyes tight, listening as the pool cue crashed into the floor beside her. She then opened her eyes and turned to Venom, angry that he wouldn't do as he wished. Venom shook his head at her scowling.

"I never saw you, you escaped from the guild's pursuit..." Venom said as he dashed off towards Arakune, ready to meet with his master. Millia growled, Axl coming over to her to help her out.

"Millia, listen babe. You're finally free, and your...uh...revenge target is gone. I mean you're such a smoking hottie! Just live your life a little yeah?" Axl spoke, slowly cheering her up. She smirked at him and nodded, raising up. The both of them began to adventure up, looking for an exit.

* * *

"Whatever the hell you are! Come! I can not allow your acts to go unpunished!" Venom yelled to Arakune. Arakune looked up from his books, his mask turning sideways.

" o ou ish o e bosorbed s ell?" Arakune gargled out. Venom raised his pool cue in front of his body, closing his eyes tightly.

"Zato...give me your strength my master..." Venom whispered to himself, glaring down at Arakune, who quickly formed back into his "stance", if one could call it that. Venom starting quickly forming billiard balls from thin air, making a small pentagram with them. Arakune quickly swerved and slithered its way forward, ready for another hardy meal. Venom jumped up and smashed the whole rack hard, the billiard balls flying everywhere, most of them plummeting into Arakune, which let loose a cackling sound of pain. Venom then jumped up once more, targeting Arakune for his next attack.

"RED HAIL!" Venom shouted, billiard balls flying from the tip of his pool cue like a machine gun, smashing into Arakune over and over again. Venom charged from the air in a passionate rage, swinging down into Arakune, knocking the blob back. He then reared back his pool cue, jabbing it forward.

"DARK ANGEL!" Venom yelled fiercely the huge ball of pure energy plowing right through Arakune, causing it to screech in pain, its formless mass being split in half. Venom breathed heavily, his energy that he put his body through taking a minute to recover. Arakune pulled himself together his mass crawling once more towards Venom. Venom growled as he began smashing his pool cue in Arakune again and again, a crying yell with every blow, his every will focused into killing the damn thing. Arakune then slithered back, quickly spitting a large larva at Venom, which landed and bit him on his leg. Arakune gave off a sinister laugh as dozens of bugs began attacking Venom, Arakune digging into him with his insect like claws into Venom. Venom cried out in pain as he finally tapped Arakune with the tip of his pool cue, blood draining from his body onto the ground. He quickly stabbed his cue forward, smashing it into Arakune's shapeless body, causing him to shrivel up in a stun. Venom then gripped his pool cue tightly, a red aura lifting off from him. He quickly stepped forward and spun around, viciously smacking Arakune with his pool cue, turning him into a billiard ball. Venom then yelled out with the rest of his strength, eight pure energy billiard balls appeared before him in a rack. He glared down the sight of his pull cue, finally breaking the rack, causing all the balls to smash into Arakune. The last ball that slammed down caused a massive explosion, which caused Arakune to shriek, his body being blown to bits. Pieces of Arakune laid around the area as Venom fell to the ground, his loss of blood being too much. He reached out to where Arakune had just been, reaching for an unknown hand.

"Master Zato....you can now....sleep...." he said with his last breath, before his head landed to the ground, filling the area with dead silence.

* * *

"Paracelsus my love...I will find you a body so that we may love each other for eternity..." ABA said softly to Paracelsus, their journey bringing them into the hidden grove. ABA never knew where she was going, all she cared about was that she was with her one and only love. As she slowly dragged it into a clearing, she noticed that it was currently occupied by a pale man with long black hair, who was laying in the lap of what appeared to be his "mistress". ABA didn't make a sound as she slowly slid into the area, pulling Paracelsus close to her as she watched, her face nervous about her surroundings. Testament laid lifelessly in the arms of Lilith, his eyes growing dim. Lilith looked up to see ABA and Paracelsus, just watching quietly. Suddenly, Testament arose from the lap of Lilith, causing her to jump with surprise.

"My dear Testament! Are you feeling better?" she asked, Testament's eyes glazed over as he turned to Lilith, his expression very blank.

"Come Lilith...she calls to me..." he said, his voice gone with the wind. Lilith blinked then shrugged, turning in to her crow form. Testament turned and noticed ABA standing there, hiding behind Paracelsus like a scared child. Testament steered away from ABA as he continued away, leaving his sanctum that he was supposed to not have left. ABA, in a stroke of curiosity, slowly began following Testament, believing that maybe he could lead the way to a place where she could find an artificial body for her love. For miles and miles she felt herself dragging her love along, following the what seemed like a zombie Testament, not entirely sure as to where they were going.

"She's calling to me, saying to set her free....don't you hear it...? We need to set her free...." Testament rambled to himself as he walked, almost as if he was being controlled. ABA continued following until they were out of the woods. She decided to part from Testament, noticing a gigantic debris of rock and sand off in the far distance. Paracelsus made and odd sound as ABA faced that direction.

"My love, you say there is potential this way?" she asked Paracelsus. Paracelsus made another panicked sound, signaling to ABA a yes. She smiled and hugged around Paracelsus, kissing along his round, golden head passionately She turned so that the face of Paracelsus was facing her then kissed its sewed over lips, passionately letting out a hum as she began moving in the direction, ready to find a body for her love.

* * *

Ky wandered off from the Asian district to he main district of the 13th district of Kagutsuchi, beginning to look for a building that may directly relate or have knowledge pertaining to the odd happenings of what has been going on. Wandering for many hours he did, questioning individuals from time to time that may know of a place that he may go to find information. Among his searching, he noticed one particular fellow that stood out in the crowd. He had spiky hair that glowed white. His outfit matched tightly with the color scheme of black, red, and white, looking around cautiously as he proceeded. Ky felt that this man may know something regarding information about the general area, though it was quite an odd feeling. Ky drifted to the crowd until he finally met behind the person in question. Once the crowd lightened up, Ky began walking up beside him, attempting to engage in conversation.

"Hello sir, may I have a minute of your time?" he asked politely. The man didn't respond. Instead he continued walking forward, as if leading to a direct location. The lack of response and reaction signaled Ky to a not so good sign. He continued walking beside him, patiently waiting for the next he may contact. Ky then quickly stepped in front of the man.

"Sir, may inquire some of your time please?" he asked politely once again. This time the man stopped, slowly raising up his eyes to meet with Ky. At first glance, Ragna grew tense noticing a military uniform with a similar color scheme as the NOL, his eyes slowly rose until they met with the sharp blue eyes of Ky Kiske. Ragna scowled and glared at him, stepping to the side so that Ky may acquire some of his time and information.

"I have a few questions I would like to ask you regarding the goings on of this place," he inquired. Ragna kind of glared noticing that he was wearing some kind of uniform. He moved his hand to his hilt, watching carefully.

"You are wearing very distinctively clothing, I take it you are a local resident of this area?" Ky asked, Ragna giving off a very uncomfortable expression, readying himself in case of provocation

"Yeah...what of it?" he responded. Ky then reached into his coat to find his badge. He slowly slid it from his coat, showing it to Ragna.

"I'm am Ky Kiske of the International Police Force, Holy Knights Division. I'm here to..." Ky spoke, being cut off by Ragna taking a swing at Ky with his sword. Ky quickly dodged, his face in confusion.

"Wait a second, I'm not here to..." Ky tried explaining, being cut off again. Ragna growled and held his ground, glaring at Ky in the eyes.

"If it's not the NOL, or Sector 7, it's some damn police force. JEEZE! You people are so persistent!" Ragna growled taking another quick swing at Ky. Ky was getting impatient with all the people randomly attacking him today, it was just one thing after another for the poor IPF agent. Ky sighed softly before readying Thunderseal, knowing that any further attempts would be futile. Ky figured this guy was fighting because he had something to hide, and Ky was going to figure it out.

Ragna's blade glowed with power as he took a few more quick swings, narrowly missing. Ky then hopped back, prepared.

"STUN EDGE!" Ky shouted shooting out a strong shot of electrical energy. Ragna dodged it and continued running forward, catching Ky of guard.

"HELL'S FANG!" he yelled as he slide up to Ky, smashing his fist into Ky's chest before knocking him off his feet with the energy of his mighty armagus. Ky quickly regained his footing, clenching his teeth.

"STUND EDGE!" he called fourth again, firing another energy shot. Ragna again dodged passed it, coming in with another Hell's Fang. Ky was prepared for it this time however, ducking beneath Ragna's initial punch.

"VAPOR THRUST!" Ky called forcefully, catching Ragna in his chest with its strong slash of electricity. He then spun and landed another slicing, clean cut into Ragna's chest, this time across of it forming a cross-shaped set of slashes. Ragna landed to his feet angrily, knowing that he did not have time for this crap. Ragna stepped back before leaping forward. Ky went to attack but found himself with a fist in his face.

"GAUNTLET HADES!" Ragna shouted, planting his fist into the young Frenchman's face before following up with a vicious kick to his stomach knocking him back. Ragna then reared back, catching Ky as he fell.

"CARNAGE SCISSORS!!!" Ragna roared catching Ky with a swift slash to his stomach with his blade. Ky growled out in pain then it turned to a ghastly yell as the vicious string of energy blasted him far behind Ragna, allowing him to continue away from Ky. Ky landed with a sandy smack, rising to his feet slowly. He looked around for sight of the vicious questioner, but he was already out of sight. Ky sighed as he proceeded in the direction he was previously going towards, hoping to find some answers.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 9: Little Tokyo Part 2

(Author's Notice: Let's get it on! Time for some old-fashioned fighting fan-service! This chapter isn't to be taken over-ly serious like my other chapter, so for my readers that are really looking into the story, this long chapter is basically me taking a major breather before getting down to the main hardcore story plot. To be honest, I'm also having some major writers block, and this chapter is seriously helping me gather myself. So to you hardcore plot readers, be patient with me, I won't be disappointing you I promise, and for you fighting fans, this chapter is going to be a wet dream for you guys. These next series of chapters are going to be an epic tournament, pulling a filler like in anime I'm afraid T_T however, after this arc, the story will definitly get underway, and then I'll reward all of you that have been patient with me!)

(Disclaimer: I have no affiliations with Arc System Works)

Chapter 9: It All Went Down In Little Tokyo (Part 2) (AKA Let's break my writer's block =D)

"Listen, I was thinking about kicking you all out of her for disturbing my customers but instead, I want you to entertain them. These people haven't been happy for many days now and I feel it's my duty to brighten everyone's spirits got that?! So we are going to hold a tournament between the lot of you. The winner doesn't have to pay a penny for their meal ok!?" Jam commanded the group with the ferocity of a tiger pouncing and ripping apart its prey. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged with a "why the hell not?" attitude. She quickly ran inside then pulled out a white board, calling all of them over to her. All the customers began to talk amongst themselves happily and full of excitement, finally having an event that they could call a scream of Japanese culture.

"OK this is how it is going to work, each of you get two rounds against each opponent. The winner of each round will be determined by who ends up on their face first. Between each round, light wounds from the loser of the round will be tended to but don't be a baby and cry about it! Remember, make this look good! I won't have any half-assed looking fighters in my tournament!" Jam howled drawing up a tournament chart. She drew two brackets, the initial one on the left and then a small one the right. Everyone nodded, beginning to comprehend everything, while they studied the chart, Jam came out with six straws that she held in her hand. Everybody picked one, all each one of them having one of three colors at the bottom tip: Blue, Red, and Yellow. One by one, each of them wrote there name in the category that matched their color. After they wrote them all down, she quickly covered it, so that no one would know who they were up against. Finally, Jam posted it up on the front of the restaurant, displaying for all who wish to saw. She then stood among them and smiled holding out a piece of paper.

"Ahem! The first round of the tournament will be the pickers of YELLOW! Both YELLOW fighters come out here!" she called, her customers began to cheer and shout happily as the first two fighters came to the center. Chipp Zanuff stepped up and cracked his neck and hands, readying his blade that hung along his arm. He took a deep breath and jumped up and down a few times, readying himself. He watched as his opponent approached. A poof of leaves and dirt picked up in front of Chipp, who shrugged knowing who it was at an instant just from the technique. Bang crossed his arms like a bad ass as he looked across at Chipp, his fiery spirit of justice burning brightly within his eyes.

"It seems fate as brought we ninjas together, show me how great your technique is!" Bang shouted clapping his hands together before rearing back in a pose, his hand calling for Chipp to bring it on. Chipp shook his head and readied into his fighting stance, ready to wipe the floor with Bang. Jam ran in-between the two of them with a small gong.

"FIRST MATCH SET! BANG SHISHIGAMI VS CHIPP ZANUFF....BEGIN!" she shouted banging on the gong hard as she backed up quickly, leaving the fighting arena. Bang took a deep breath and readied himself.

"Alright ninja, prepare to feel the wrath of LOVE AND JUSTI...!" Bang called fourth only to have his opponent disappear before his eyes, he looked around frantically trying to find Chipp, before finding himself meeting the ground with his black.

"ALPHA BLADE!" Chipp shouted out, quickly flashing across the ground from one point to the other, his blade held out slashing into the back of Bang's calf. Bang fell onto his butt before getting back up, cracking his neck as he readied for the next blow.

"Alright! I'm ready to give you my a....!" Bang announced once again before looking above him, Chipp flipping himself backwards, planting a good strong kick to Bang's jaw, shutting him up. Bang stepped back and held his jaw as Chipp shook his head.

"Just shut up already and fight!" Chipp shouted angrily, charging at him with incredible speed. Bang's expression turned from cocky, to...a least a little more serious as he watched Chipp carefully. Chipp then quickly charged in with a lightning fast kick, surrounded in chi energy. Bang quickly threw out his forearms in defense, glowing with a hint of fire as the blocked the kick. Quickly Bang punch upward, causing Chipp's leg to catch a painful blow from his flaming fist. A seal appeared in front of Bang and slowly faded as he clapped his hands together again, holding out his hand for Chipp to bring it again. Chipp growled and charged in again. Bang crouched, holding up his forearm for defense once more.

"ALPHA BLADE!" Chipp shouted flying forward along the ground, but being stopped by Bang's forearm. Bang let out a forceful yell as his elbow quickly smashed into Chipp's jaw, knocking him back. Chipp smirked and rubbed his jaw. The crowd began to rawer loudly, already beginning to enjoy the entertainment.

"It seems you aren't entirely a joke," Chipp said with a smirk cracking his neck. Bang smiled wide, readying himself once again. This time Bang decided to take the offensive. He jumped up into the air and quickly threw down three nails. Chipp flipped back easily avoiding them, the nails began to fall up but a sharp chop of Bang's fist. Chipp blocked it carefully with his arm as they begun a hand to hand assault. Bang quickly made a strong punch forward, to which quickly pushed aside. Chipp swung his arm out in a slash only to have it dodged Bang's crouching, a chop from Bang's guarded arm to smack into Chipp's ankle. Chipp growled in pain as Bang then swept as he continued to be crouched, quickly knocking Chipp's feet from beneath him. Chipp fell back with the sound of grinding sand. Before he was able to get up Bang was already on top of him. Bang quickly reared back his foot, and charged it with energy as he planted his kick firmly into Chipp's stomach, popping him up.

"POLVERIZING FISTS!" Bang shouted, a short burst of extreme energy blasting Chipp back into the crowd, crashing through a table. Bang help up his hands and the crowd cheered. Several of the customers around Chipp helped him to his feet and dusted him off, pushing him back into the fight. Chipp smirked he quickly teleported. Bang growled and looked around frantically once more.

"Fight me like a man you cow....!" he shouted before Chipp appeared beneath him with a smirk. Bang looked down only to find Chipp raising his elbow up this time, his blade scraping against Bang's manly chest, leaving a cut in it as Bang was knocked off his feet. Chipp charged his chi into his feet as he quickly rose up smacking Bang with the back of his hand, starting to make Bang spin. As they rose up, Chipp smacked him a few more times before quickly kicking him, over and over again in his chest. Bang shouted out in pain as he felt himself being projected up in the air again, his body being slashed and kicked all over once more from Chipp's wicked attack speed. Everyone's eyes raised up into the sky as the ass whooping continued. With every blow from Chipp, Bang let out a grieving yell that stung the air. Finally Chipp spun around with a wicked cut, slashing into Bang's chest before raising his blade in a final upward strike.

"BETA BLADE!" he shouted, a vicious cut ripping into Bang's chest, causing drawing blood and forcing him to cough some out. However, Bang tensed his body the best he could and grabbed a hold of Chipp, causing Chipp's eyes to widen as Bang smashed his knee into Chipp's stomach.

"VOID TEMPEST!" Bang shouted. After the knee to Chipp gut, Bang teleported above him with a wicked kick to his head, causing his body to fly down back to earth. Chipp yelled in pain, trying to recover as he plummeted. As Chipp was about to hit the ground, Bang quickly appeared beneath him, with his fist held high. Chipp coughed out with a loud gasp of air and blood as his stomach landed on Bang's fist causing his body to fly off to the side. Bang then quickly reached behind him and pulled out an umbrella.

"THERE'S NO WHERE TO RUN!" he shouted as he tossed the umbrella over Chipp. Chipp stood up in pain as he was then greeted by a raining of nails from the umbrella above him. They all dug into him until he was face down on the ground, covering his head and yelling out in pain as the needles poured into his back. After the umbrella vanished Jam ran out with her gong and hit it, several of her other chefs coming out with medical supplies to patch Chipp up. Bang breathed heavily as he stood up victorious, having won the first round.

"THE WINNER OF ROUND 1 IS BANG SHISHIGAMI!" Jam screamed out, her voice reaching to everyone, causing them to cheer from the outstanding display of fighting. Chipp yelped out in pain as one needle after another was pulled out of him, all of them feeling like weak bee stings.

"Ah damn it! That hurts! Ah!" he shouted out as the last one was pulled out. The "medical staff" raised up the back of his shirt and bandaged it all up, giving Jam the ok for the next round. Chipp stood up and growled in pain, knowing that he had underestimated Bang. Chipp cracked his neck, ready to make this next match a wicked short one. Everyone knew that when Chipp got pissed, it was time for a really bad ass beating. Jam quickly ran out between them, looking them both over before raising up her hand.

"HEAVEN OR HELL! DUEL 2! LET'S ROCK!" Jam shouted out throwing her hand down and jumping out of the way. The crowd cheered as the two stared each other down. Chipp grinned as he vanished. Bang blinked for a moment before realizing that Chipp was already in his face. A small energy ball smacked into Bang's chest, immediately followed up by a trip. Bang tried to regather his footing, but instead met with Chipp's foot to his face.

Bang grunted as his body met with the ground hastily, Chipp on the assault. Before Bang could even rise back to his feet, Chipp swung his foot along the ground again, popping Bang into the air unexpectedly. Bang gathered himself in the air, holding up his forearm in defense. However, it was only in vain as Chipp swiftly moved past, beginning to combo him up into the air. Chipp began kicking Bang furiously, again, again, and again with his voice whipping out foreign sounds as each hit rumbled into Bang. Before Bang was able to recover he found himself being slashed into in a flurry of slashes from Chipp, who was spinning around like a tornado. Finally Chipp landed one more fierce kick on top of Bang's head sending him back down to Earth. Bang caught his footing on the ground but looked around once more to find that Chipp had vanished again.

"COME ON YOU COWARD! FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!" Bang roared out furiously, moving around looking for Chipp like a wild dog, trying to find its meal. Suddenly though, a voice rang loudly from behind Bang. Chipp charged up his chi, ready to explode in a flurry of attacks.

"BANKI MESSAI!" Chipp yelled as he quickly dashed forward, delivering a flurry of blows, strikes and cuts, ripping Bang up. Bang felt paralyzed as he took blow after pain driving blow of slashes punches and kicks before finally taking to swift jump cuts to the chest, causing him to land to the ground in a bit of a bloody mess. Chipp smirked and walked off, but was stopped by a growling voice.

"Stop...there! It's...not over yet!" Bang stood up, breathing heavily with a painful smirk. Chipp shut his eyes and shook his head.

"You should seriously stop dude...I don't want to kill you," Chipp said walking forward carelessly. Bang crouched on one knee painfully, watching as Chipp moved forward. The crowd cheered on loudly as Bang arose, Litchi and Taokaka watching from the side line.

"BANG! HANG IN THERE!" Litchi called out. As the words reached Bang's ears, he felt himself in whole new spirits. He smirked and wiped the blood off of his mouth, waiting for the right time to strike. Chipp then rushed forward, ready to end it. Bang then quickly jumped up over Chipp's head, catching Chipp's face with a delayed kick. Chipp felt his footing give as Bang landed behind him, ready to go at it. He gave a firm punch to Chipp's stomach then his knee cap, crouching down before sweeping Chipp's legs from beneath him. Chipp growled as he landed on his back, trying to quickly pick himself up. Before he was able to he met with a flaming kick to the face. Chipp growled in pain as he popped up in front of Bang, a manly smile on his face.

"POLVERIZING FIST!" he shouted as he unleashed a vicious burst of fire energy, causing Chipp to fly back into a table, bouncing off of it. Chipp's eyes grew angry as his face lifted up, only to see Bang now charging at him shoulder first.

"SHISHIGAMI NINJA HIDDEN ART: FATAL ERUPTION!" he shouted vigorously as his should connected with Chipp. He then landed one good strong attack after another, causing Chipp to cry out in pain. Bang then grabbed Chipp and ran as fast as he could into the closest wall, in which he slammed Chipp into it fiercely, almost making a hole in it. Bang then jumped back and continued to breath heavily. He slowly limped back to the main area, unaware of what was to come. Chipp growled to himself as he got off the ground and spit out blood, incredibly pissed off. He then quickly charged towards Bang, ready to finish this. Taokaka noticed Chipp running behind him and tried to warn him.

"SCRUFFY GUY! ANGRY GUY IS BEHIND YOU 3!" Tao called out playfully. Bang blinked and slowly turned around to see Chipp's angry red eyes staring him down, the intent of evil dwelling in them.

"GAMA BLADE!" he growled out, a quick flash oh himself appeared then disappeared, a mass of chi smacking into Bang. Bang found himself frozen in place by an odd ninja seal, one in which he had never seen before. Chipp then when into a low stance, ready to go.

"BEAT IT!!" he shouted before leaping forward, chi surrounding his blade. He quickly slashed into Bang causing his body to move into the air with a quick, furious wind pushing him. Bang grunted as he watched helplessly as another slash skimmed his skin, opening up another wound. Chipp then quickly dashed off of the closest tree and aimed himself upward again, making another vicious cut into Bang with a wicked fast leap. Bang shouted out again as a thin stream of blood followed the blade. Finally Chipp appeared overhead charging up the chi on his blade. He glared down at Bang with a twisted smile as he made a wicked dash downward, giving a vicious downward slash over his manly chest, instantaneously landing on his feet. He then turned his face up as Bang hit the ground with a rough crash, causing him to kick up a clustering mess of dust. Chipp then brushed his hands together and walked to the circle, this time he was down for the count. Bang growled as the medics came over and helped him up.

"THE WINNER OF THE SECOND ROUND IS CHIPP ZANUFF!" Jam yelled out, getting the crowd pumped. Bang wiped the blood from his brow and mouth, spitting out some blood. While the medics helped patch him up, he just sighed and smiled.

"You are indeed a worthy adversary ninja, truly a master in the art. However, for the sake of Miss Litchi I must not lose this battle at any cost!" Bang shouted, jumping back to his feet. Jam blinked as Bang breathed heavily, moving back into the ring. He charged up his energy and stomped the ground, a soft fluff of wind flying around him. Chipp smirked and quickly did a few back flips to get himself ready to fly.

"Miss Kuradoberi, may I do the honors?" Litchi asked Jam permission. Jam nodded and handed off the job to Litchi, allowing her to have the honors for the final round.

"THE WHEELS OF FATE ARE TURNING.....REBEL 3.....ACTION!!!" she shouted out, getting the crowd pumped as she threw her hand down, backing up of the way. Immediately both ninja charged each other with lightning fast speed, making a strong clash with blade and guard. Quickly, disappeared and reappeared behind Chipp, landing a nasty fiery elbow to Chipp's face. Chipp immediately turned and make a quick kick to Bang's stomach before following it up.

"BETA BLADE!" he shouted as he slashed up into Bang's chest, causing Bang to grunt. Bang then recovered and quickly grabbed a hold of Chipp's arm, kneeing him in the gut.

"VOID TEMPEST!" Bang growled out, appearing over top of Chipp, smashing him downward. Immediately, Bang appeared beneath him, delivering a devastating punch into Chipp's back, causing Chipp to cough a little blood. Chipp then quickly recovered and spun around, catching himself onto the ground. Without a moment delay, Chipp was back on the attack.

"ALPHA BLADE!" Chipp shouted flashing along the ground, aiming for Bang's legs. Bang then crouched down, a seal appearing over his forearm, blocking the attack then instantly smashing his elbow into Chipp's chin. Immediately after, Chipp jumped up and activated another seal drive attack, smashing into the top of Chipp's head, knocking him back down. Chipp hit the ground with a vicious thud. Chipp growled and instantly charged his chi to turn invisible.

"FIND ME PUNK!" Chipp said out angrily. As Bang landed, he got a swift slash to his stomach and chest, not knowing where they came from. Chipp smirked and quickly jumped up on top of Bang, slashing his blade along Bang's collar bone, trying not to kill him. Bang grunted and shook him off, coughing up a little blood. Chipp then quickly dashed forward, plumetting three punches and a slash into him. With the final hit, Chipp pushed him back and charged his chi, a red aura oozing off of him. Bang shook his head and charged forward. Chipp attempted to slash at Bang, but Bang activated another seal, countering and hitting Chipp one last time. Chipp growled angrily as he caught Bang in a sweep.

"GAMA BLADE!" Chipp shouted, catching Bang, the energy holding in place. Immediately, Chipp began rise into the air and began chanting. Bang struggled viciously to get away, right before he was able to escape, the last seal appeared and caught Bang right in the star. Chipp landed and a vicious star of chi bound Bang in a star before ruthlessly exploding. Bang found himself being hurled into the air, crashing through two tables and eventually hitting the back wall. Chipp took a heavy breath and stood up, watching Bang. There was no way in hell he was going to survive his strongest ability. However...Bang began to twitch. Chipp's eyes widened as Bang slowly rose, his body trembling heavily. He couldn't see straight until he finally used every inch of energy he had left in his body. He glared down Chipp with the intent of vanquishing evil in his, eyes. He mad a quick hand-seal with his hands. Bang began to cough up blood with every word he was trying to say.

"Shi....shi....gami....hidden art....FU-RIN-KA-ZAN!!!!!" He roared out. The everyone watched in amazement as he slowly began to float in the air, his body and hair began to glow gold. Chipp's jaw dropped as he readied himself, seeing that this Bang was a very tough guy to stomp. Jam smiled sheepishly as she cranked some music over the intercom, a cheesy and dramatic super hero song began blaring over the intercom. Bang's eyes filled with the fiery passion of love and justice, his body ready to make his charge. Chipp made a soft gulp as Bang began flying through the air in spurts towards him, Chipp's senses going off the charts. Bang then quickly stood, glaring Chipp down.

"I am the Vigilante of LOVE AND JUSTICE! I AM THE STRENGTH OF THE PEOPLE OF IKARUGA! I AM BANG SHISHIGAMI, AND I'M HERE TO VANQUISH EVIL!!!" he roared out dramatically as he began his assault. Chipp made a quick jumping kick at Bang only to catch the air. Bang appeared behind him and quickly made a strong punch to Chipp's back. Chipp turned around to swing a slash at Bang, catching air again. Chipp growled as he quickly turned to guard, but was caught by a stern kick to his shins. Chipp felt himself meet with the ground as Bang made a harsh sweep to Chipp's feet, causing him to fall back. Bang quickly dashed up and threw a nail into Chipp, which turned into several spider webs to hold him in place. Bang breathed and growled loudly, the blood from his wounds covering the ground. Bang then several strong punches into Chipp, before summoning a strong burst of energy.

"POLVERIZING FIST!" Bang coughed up as Chipp flew from the blast, hitting the same nearby wall that Bang had been blasted into. Bang quickly charged before Chipp was able to hit the ground, pulling off the huge nail from his back. He slammed it next to Chipp, causing Chipp to be held next to the wall with its chi. Bang then jumped back and charged fourth with the rest of his strength. His eyes were burning full of fire as was his body, surrounded in vicious and bright fiery energy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he roared out, holding out his fist. Chipp clenched up his whole body as tight as he could, bracing for impact. Bang finally arrived at Chipp and planted beside, avoiding the hit. Chipp blinked and looked over at Bang, who was breathing heavily, a stream of blood from his lips, which were curled in a weird smile. Bang turned to him and took a large breath.

"We're done here, agreed? I don't want to unleash my hell upon you, because you are not the symbol of evil. We ninja must stick together in these harsh times, so...let's call it quits for you," Bang said compassionately, the crowd in absolute silence. Chipp smirked and nodded, admitting defeat.

"You are an incredibly weird guy you know that?" Chipp smirked as Bang let him down. Chipp and Bang dragged themselves back to the ring. Everyone watched in awe as Bang let down his energy, nearly collapsing. Chipp walked over to Jam and smirked.

"He beat me Jammy, the win goes to the wierdo..." Chipp with a smirk, his words not wanting to be said. Jam nodded and charged out onto the field. Chipp smashed the boom box that music playing out of and sighed heavily as he leaned against the bench. Anji put his hand on Chipp's shoulder and nodded, handing him a cup of tea. Chipp rolled his eyes and began drinking it.

"THE WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH IS BANG SHISHIGAMI!!!" she shrieked out, holding Bang's arm up. Bang tried to cheer but ended up falling flat on his face, a smile upon his face.

"I'm glad I could show Miss Litchi my fiery passion for her and justice...." he said to himself as passed out. Litchi immediately rushed out onto the field, and with the help of the medics, dragged him off to the side to patch up his tremendous wounds. The crowd roared in an excited cheer, everyone so incredibly pumped. Jam walked up to Chipp and Bang excited as can be.

"GREAT JOB GUYS!!, that was so amazing, you aren't holding back! That's what I'm talking about. She watched as all the patrons clapped and began walking up to her stand, ready to order more food. People began to flood in from the entrance, seeing what the hell was going on. Jam smiled excitedly, ready for some amazing business. Bang finally came too with a relaxing sigh. He looked up to see Litchi over him, watching as he got patched up. Bang gave her a wink, unable to speak from pain. Litchi smiled down at him kindly before standing back up walking back over to Taokaka and the rest of them. Taokaka was already on her back asleep, she really was amazing when it came to sleeping. Jam called for a brief intermission so she could serve up some food. Litchi rushed up to the stand quickly, ready to offer up some help.

"Miss Kuradoberi, I'm an excellent meat bun cook, let me help you out," she said with a smile. Jam turned back and gave a nod with a big ol' grin on her happy Chinese face, so happy for the business. As more people poured in, a few more familiar faces could be found wandering in. One certain Sol Badguy slowly trounced his way in, finding a somewhat familiar place. He noticed Jam's stand and cocked an eyebrow, slowly walking over to see what the hell was going on (and to grab some food, he is frigging starving after fighting a big ass gear). Behind him, in the back of the crowd, Johnny and all of the May ship crew could be seen wandering in, slipping in with the crowd. Jam noticed all the familiar faces and smiled, glad to see that a lot of them were alright. Since the combining of the two worlds, not a whole lot of the people are aware of what to do, so they are doing what is natural: Eat and try to enjoy themselves. The line to get food had grown gargantuan, obviously there was something going on. Sol looked around and noticed several of Japanese Reservation residents that he recognized. He noticed Baiken, Anji, and Chipp all against the side wall of the restaurant, talking about something. Sol shrugged and slowly began walking over to them, going to figure out what the hell is going on. As he approached, Baiken noticed and raised up a sake cup of signification. Sol smirked and walked over, catching the attention of both Anji and Chipp. Sol slowly sat next to Baiken, receiving a sake cup from her as a gesture of welcome.

"It's been awhile Baiken..." he said. Baiken smirked and took a nod, knocking back some sake. As she laid her cup back down, she slowly removed her opium pipe.

"About 1 year I believe...since we last shared a drink..." she smirked pouring herself and Sol another cup. Anji noticed the two of them talking and peered over.

"Hey Sol, how's it going?" Anji asked. Sol looked over for a moment, then returned to his sake, not having any sake since he first arrived. Baiken smirked to herself, liking how Sol was just like her when it came down to it. They each took another cup full down as Anji's words fell flat, causing him to shrug.

"Same as always I suppose," he said. Sol slowly peered over at Baiken, who looked just like she always had, except now with a slight sense of relief. It seems that he wasn't the only one taking a break from finding That Man. She noticed his glace and turned back to her sake, her face growing a little red.

"We're having a fighting tournament for the crowd, because these new people came in and started making fools of themselves...pretty fun actually," Chipp threw is words in, his cocky style voice gracing Sol's ears. It had been awhile since had a fight that he took it easy in. That's when his curiosity caused him to speak up, a very rare event.

"I think I'll join in..." he shrugged. Baiken, Anji, and Chipp all blunk at once, scared for their lives. Regardless, Anji felt it was his duty to speak up.

"You;ll have to talk to Jam about it, we have to make sure her stand can take it, although...she's probably already taken in enough money to rebuild," he said with a subtle laugh. Sol leaned over to Baiken asked her to pour him one more cup. She blushed softly and poured it, it seems the booze were messing with her senses, but who knows...he nodded with a thank you as he downed it, slowly standing up. Sol wandered his way up the fron of the stand, catching Jam's eye. Jam blinked in great surprise. Sol planted Fireseal into the ground before walking close enough to speak.

"Sign me up..." he demanded vaguely. Grabbing Fireseal and returning to Baiken's spot, wanting more sake. His system now craved it do to separation from it for so long. Jam's eyes widened and filled with the sweet sound of cash as she hastily added him to the roster. Meanwhile, the Jellyfish pirates were making themselves at home, it had been some time since they had last arrived here. Johnny was ready to charm Jam into some cheap food for him and his crew, his charisma was extremely essential to his pirating. Behind Johnny was Bridget, May, Carl, July Augus, and Dizzy. The rest of the crew was sleeping from a hard days and nights work, working day and night to finish up repairs on the May Ship. Johnny led them all up towards the stand, a specific somebody catching his eye. He saw the face of Sol Badguy, a very rare occasion that he had only had the pleasure of once before, when they were talking about Dizzy's safety.

"Everyone but Dizzy stay here, me and her have an old friend to say hello to," Johnny ordered. Dizzy blinked a few times in confusion while Johnny took her hand, slowly leading her over to the side. Meanwhile the rest of them were calling a stretch and a peek around. Bridge looked around and immediately noticed Jam working hard. As she pumped out plate after plate of food, Bridget decided to make himself very apparent to Jam. Jam looked over and gave a big smile and a wave to her little pal Bridget, to whom she found incredibly adorable.

"Hi Bridgey! I'm real busy so I'll have to talk to you in a minute!" she shouted out waving. Bridget nodded and grinned walking back to July, Augus, and Carl. Carl began looking around, checking for Ragna the Bloodedge. Nirvana stuck close to him as always, also keeping sight. As he looked around, he caught sight of the cat that overpowered him last time they fought. He decided to steer clear as to not cause a commotion. Instead, he decided to ask around about what the commotion was.

"Excuse me, mister," Carl beckoned to one of the residence who was dressed much like a samurai. He raised his eyes to meet Carl's as he slurped up some yakisoba.

"Why are there so many people here?" he asked kindly, a gentle smile on his face. The man cocked an eyebrow as he looked over the little fellow, realizing he looked like a weird magician. The man shrugged at the appearance.

"Jam is running a fighting tournament for the customers to enjoy, everyone is seriously packing in, it's insane..." he said, gazing off at the line before returning to his noddles. Carl bow'd with a thank you and walked back to Augus, July, and Bridget.

"Hey guys, it seems there is a fighting tournament going on, that's what there are so many people," he stated kindly. Augus and July looked at each other and gave a big smirk, then proceeded to give Carl a hug. Carl blushed and blinked, looking at Nirvana with a puzzled expression on his face. They let go and smirked at each other.

"Heh! We should ask Captain Johnny if we can enter!" July spoke energetically, her fighting spirit coming up. Augus smirked and gave a nod as they both rushed over to Johnny and Dizzy, leaving Carl and Bridget behind. Carl sat down with Nirvana, watching Bridget fool around with his yo-yos. He let out a small sigh.

"Sis...do you think these people will really lead us to Ragna the Bloodedge?" Carl asked Nirvana. As usual, Nirvana didn't make a sound. Carl nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, they are very kind to us, we will have to repay them when we find Ragna the Bloodedge," he said in response. Bridget began to gather a small crowd as danced around with yo-yos, making it look like art as he performed. Carl watched with a cocked eyebrow, not ever really seeing someone so happy before. It really confused him, the concept of being carefree, but none the less, it was fairly entertaining to watch. During all the, May scowled watching every disperse. She grunted and plopped next to Carl, in which she immediately turned to.

"God! It's not fair that everyone gets to hang off my Johnny but me. Don't you think that's unfair Carl? I mean, you know what it's like with sister and all I'm sure!" she asked, hesitating on the word "sister". Carl thought about it and drew a blank. He looked over at her and tried to reason a little bit.

"Um...can you put it into perspective? I'm a little confused on what you are talking about..." Carl asked in return. May blinked and tilted her head down, thinking hard, it didn't take long before she could piece it together.

"It would be like, if everyone was around you sister but you, as if you were being pushed away," she said straight forward. As the words drifted into Carl's eyes, his body went pale. Never had ever thought of such a rediculous thing before. But he tried to put it in retrospect, but didn't like the outcome. Carl's eyes teared up, and he began to curl himself up into a ball, gripping his legs tightly. May gave off a surprised expression and looked around, putting her arm around Carl, trying to calm him down. He pushed her off and continued to sulk. May sighed and watched as Nirvana slowly lowered its arm around Carl, comforting him. May frowned, not wanting to hurt the poor boy, but at least he understood how she felt. After a little bit, Carl stopped.

"Thanks sis...I know you would never do that to me..." he said softly turning to May, his eyes red around the brim. May looked over at him apologetically, trying to do her best to make amends.

"I'm...I'm sorry Carl...I didn't mean to upset you like that, it's just, that's how I feel inside when I see it with my Johnny..." May sighed. Carl slowly pieced it together and nodded to himself, beginning to understand a little bit better. He then put his hand on her shoulder and smiled the best he could.

"Don't worry, you know deep down that he cares about you more than the others, I'm sure you already know that right?" Carl asked. May blinked and blushed, nodding softly with a gentle smile, finally someone understood. Bridget then slowly made his way over and plopped on the other side of Carl.

"Hey are you guys alright?" Bridget asked cheerfully, noticing that they were both a little down. They both nodded and noticed July and Augus run by over to the stand, talking with the weird haired lady cooking the food. July and Augus then ran over and sat over beside May, ready to share the amazing news.

"Hey guys! Captain Johnny we can all enter the tournament! Isn't that fun?" July announced happily, almost giddy in a sense of the word. The three of them blunk to themselves and put a hand to their forehead, again they'd find themselves in a pointless battle. Meanwhile Johnny and Dizzy were having their talk with the special someone.

"Looks like your well Dizzy...good..." Sol said drowsy, much like he always did. Dizzy knew he meant well though, after all, he's had to save her on various accounts. She smiled and nodded happily. Johnny smirked over at Baiken, ready to lay down the charm, but before he could say a word, Anji was already there.

"Ah Johnny, it seems you are going to have to fight us in the tournament, this will be fun! I'm actually getting a kick out of the whole thing," he said with a smirk. Johnny smiled and let out a sigh, nodding and giving a gaze at Sol, who caught it. Johnny slowly turned with Dizzy, in which Dizzy waved. Much to Johnny's surprise though, Sol spoke up.

"Hey Johnny....don't lose til you get to me..." Sol said with a smirk, calling Johnny out. Johnny let loose a big toothy grin and turned his head over his shoulder.

"You can bet your ass on that," he smirked moving himself and Dizzy back to the rest of his crew. He pulled out a communicator and slowly spoke into it, signaling his crew.

"Calling Sephy, this is Captain Johnny. Bring the crew out, it's safe enough here!" he ordered. Sephy gave an aye aye on the communicator and Johnny stored it away. He smirked at his dear friends and family.

"Show them what it is to be a Jellyfish Pirate," he said in his deep, cool voice, making them all give a big smile and an aye aye, except for Carl, he gave a subtle nod. Johnny decided not to hassle Carl and instead walked over to Jam's stand. Jam handed him cards, each with a number on them. He handed one to each of them, ready to start a war here on the fun battlefield. All of them knew not to kill anyone or maim them for that matter. Sol held up his card and slowly moved it back down, Baiken handing him the bottle of sake with a smile.

"Good luck Sol...I'll make sure not to disappoint," she said with a smirk. Sol smirked back and nodded, downing the rest of the sake before standing. He cracked his neck and knuckles before picking up Fireseal. Jam redirected Litchi to handle the customers for awhile while she ran out, ready to give the excellent news to the tenants.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! IT APPEARS THERE WILL BE A CHANGE IN THE LINE UP!" She shrieked out, allowing the crowd to give her a loud cheer. All the new comers in were getting pumped ready to do what they all did best, give a show and a good fight. Jam continued on with the exciting news.

"WE NOW HAVE 7 NEW CONTENDERS! WHICH MEANS THE TOURNAMENT WILL NOW BE EVEN BIGGER AND MORE AMAZING THAN EVER!" Jam called out to the crowd, getting their attention and causing a gigantic uproar. It seems Jam was ready for some business, and business is good.

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 10: Here Comes the New Challenge

(Author's Notice: Ah now that I've obtained a copy of Blazblue Continuum Shift for my computer, I can finally get some more ideas out into the field. I'm not following everything cannon as you all know, but just in case a new reader hasn't figured it out by now…xD. Anyways, thanks for the messages and continued support and I hope I don't ever let you down!)

(Disclaimer: I have no affiliations with Arc System Works or Aksys)

Chapter 10: Here Comes the New Challengers

"The NOL…host to some of the most grand and most powerful officers in all of the Kagutsuchi area. The sight from here reminds of how everyone is ants as opposed to us…haha! Everyone is my ant, what am I talking about?" Hazama smirked his evil smirk. It had been awhile since he was seriously able to crack a twisted little smile, since he had been under surveillance. Lately his senses have been going haywire though, picking up all kinds of crazy, powerful energy flying all over the place. It gave him a grand sense of satisfaction to know that there was going to be plenty of new toys to play with. A knock came from the large doors that led into his office, the captain of Section 0 turned his head with a cough, regaining his more "normal" composure. Slowly the door opened, and a very timid yet stern Tsubaki Yayoi entered the room. The soft pitter patter of the young lieutenant's shoes echoed in the empty room, her path met when she may contact with Hazama. She gave a stern salute, signaling the call to order.

"Lieutenant Tsubaki Yayoi, reporting at your request sir!" she spoke enthusiastically. Hazama smirked gazed her down, his hand waving in front of his face.

"No need for the formalities Lieutenant Yayoi, please have a seat," Hazama smirked and rose up his hat in a gentlemanly fashion. Tsubaki gives a gentle nod and sits. Hazama leans forward over his desk, resting his elbows on the desk using his hands as a bridge for his chin. Tsubaki softly gulps as the intimidation that Hazama is subconsciously emanating causes her to grow uncomfortable.

"Lieutenant Yayoi, I have called you here with a mission objective. I have been ordered to inform you that your new mission is to find and eliminate Lieutenant Noel Vermillion and Major Jin Kisaragi immediately…" Hazama spoke, the words slithering into her ears like an airborne plague, now coursing and stinging her heart. She took a minute to take in the shock, a dastardly grin forming inside of Hazama, the sick pleasure of having one friend annihilate the other coursing through his veins. He made another cough to himself, getting back into character.

"I wish there was something more I could do, but those are the orders. It truly is a shame but…" Hazama shrugged, putting on his favorite act; after all, he was a professional actor. Tsubaki stood up, her eyes hazed over with tears as she firmed up and proposed a salute.

"I understand. I, Lieutenant Tsubaki Yayoi is here by declared to fulfill the mission of executing Lieutenant Noel Vermillion and Major Jin Kisaragi. If you will excuse me, I will prepare myself for the mission sir!" she called fourth, fighting back the excruciating pain that was building in her heart. Hazama nodded and gave her a lazy salute then dismissed her from his office. As the doors closed behind her, a wicked smile graced Hazama's lips, his wicked toothy smile glowing from the desk along with his wicked yellow eyes.

"Looks like the fun is about to begin…" he spoke to himself, his grin growing ear to ear.

"Hang in there Major! We need to get you to the NOL hospital!" Noel cried out, Jin bleeding heavily from the confrontation with both Noel Vermillion and the holy knight Ky Kiske. He grunted with a step as he held his free hand to his head, trying to break away from Noel.

"Get off of me!" Jin barked at Noel, pushing off of her. As he tried to stand on his own, he felt his right leg give from beneath him and he caught himself by slapping his hand to the wall of the closest building. He grunted in pain as he started proceeding, keeping Yugianesa tightly gripped in his hand. Noel sighed heavily and proceeded to move to his aid again, and again being pushed off of his arm. Noel quickly became worried for Jin, watching him as he used Yugianesa as a crutch.

"Major…why are you being such a…wild dog?" Noel spoke, feeling silly as she tried to figure out the best way to put it into words. Jin glared at her before proceeding forward once more. He took one step out of line then tripped and fell on his face. Noel quickly came to his aid, forcing him up with a more firm grip on his arm.

"Major you must stop this! We need to get you to a hospital and you being stubborn is not helping!" Noel growled. Jin sneered and finally gave up, his arms and legs growing too heavy to resist. Slowly they made their way through the alley, doing their best to get closer to the NOL, where their unknown fate lied and waited like a lamb to the slaughter.

"Kokonoe…what are you going to do with him exactly?" a muffled voice was heard from the barely conscious Potemkin. After the fight with the "Red Devil", he found himself barely able to move from all the force placed onto him. He tried to move, but in turn felt the restraints forcing his muscles to relax and stay still. Kokonoe briefly ran over Potemkin before returning to her computer.

"I have no idea. But I do find it interesting that he was nearly able to take you in a battle, that's pretty impressive…any who, I've heard disturbing news about a new encounter…" Kokonoe spoke, Potemkin finally waking up. He turned his head to notice the two talking, not being to be able to do anything but listen.

"These un-called for attacks upon me are starting to grow old…" Ky spoke to himself. After his encounter with that crazy stranger, it had been one disappointment after another. He found himself exhausted as he decided to sit down within a restaurant.

"Welcome stranger, what will you be having?" An elderly gentleman asked. Ky then placed in an order for some tofu ramen and then cupped his face with his hands, trying to think about where the next course of action should be.

"So far questioning people has been nothing but a problem from square one, I'm starting to seriously lose patience over it. Hopefully I can come up with some information about what the heck is going on…" Ky began ranting to himself, waiting on his food. Occasionally his eyes would glance at the door, hoping that some kind of information would just plop in his lap. About an hour later, Ky was back on his feet. He gave a good stretch as he left the restaurant, Thunder Seal at his side. He then turned to proceed in the original direction when something caught his eye. He had to rub his eyes to prove they were telling the truth. There, walking down the street with a Robo-Ky unit dispatched by the Federation Bureau. He gritted his teeth and immediately charged it, never allowing the copied abominations to live. Robo-Ky turned and spotted Ky Kiske, immediately dodging.

"Subject Ky Kiske identified…current Risk Rating: B. Target hostile, beginning termination sequence," the ridiculous robot proclaimed, it cold, lifeless yellow eyes glaring Ky down as it pulled up its copy of Thunder Seal. It immediately charged towards Ky with a reckless slash, easily dodged by Ky. Ky then quickly turned and made a vicious swing, catching one of Robo-Ky's arms, separating it from its body. Robo-Ky made a buzzing noise before launching several gunshots from its normal hand, again being avoided by the very skilled Ky Kiske. Immediately, Ky lunged and jammed Thunder Seal through Robo-Ky, quickly pulling it out after to cause the Robo-Ky unit to fall to the ground dead. Ky snarled to himself as the sour taste of the Federation Bureau put him at unease.

"The Federation Bureau is now involved too? There is definitely something going on, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this before innocent people get hurt…God, please show me the way," he spoke to himself softly, before sheathing Thunder Seal and proceeding onward, a new refreshed spirit in his heart.

"I request the Nox Nyctorus Armagus Izayoi under order of Captain Hazama. My mission is the execution of Lieutenant Noel Vermillion and Major Jin Kisaragi," Tsubaki spoke to the Squad Zero armaments master. The head master blunk once, a little unsure as to why Tsubaki was asking for such a dangerous Armagus. He took a heavy sigh and looked her right in the eyes.

"In accepting the Armagus Izayoi, you realize that it will be bound to you and you will lose your sight indefinitely in the end…you are aware right?" The head master asked. Tsubaki sigh and shut her eyes, giving a heavy sigh to the situation.

"Without its power to control my emotions intensely, I won't be able to achieve my mission. I have to handle them both and…emotionally I wouldn't be able to accomplish my task otherwise. So please head masters…give me Izayoi now!" Tsubaki ordered, her eyes misting up from her tears. The memory of that moment soon trailed away as Tsubaki found her traveling down the street from the Librarium building, her long cloak and body cover disallowing any part of her body to be seen. Many miles she found herself walking. With every step, the wonderful memories of herself and Noel back at the academy began to surge through her heart, hurting it harshly as she did her best to proceed.

"Heheheh, I guess it's time I kick some of this boredom," Hazama told himself, his little twisted grin gracing his lips once more as he jumped out his window, landing cleanly on his feet with ease. He cracked his back and neck as he proceeded to Kagutsuchi. It wasn't very long before he finally found himself in Kagutsuchi, his piercing and glowing yellow eyes looking over the city. Suddenly however, his eyes caught sight of something in the sky. It appeared almost to be a red blur, the object in question to far away to identify. Hazama grinned and began to follow it on foot in curiosity, wandering what it is.

"My my…this isn't something you see every day. I think I'll take a peek into what that is before I make my "quest". Hah! My quest…that sounds so lame it's funny!" Hazama laughed to himself, following the red figure.

Finally making an unhappy landing, I-No shrugged to herself, trying to figure out what other kind of chaos she could come up with. She swung her guitar over onto her back by its strap as she began to walk down the unfamiliar road. As she walked, a few suspicious looking guys began to slowly follow her, as if she were bait for fish. She smirked and licked her ruby red lips, loving this kind of game that people set themselves up for. She suddenly stopped, then slowly turned to the trio of idiots that had followed her to the sushi bar.

"Well hello boys, is there…something I can help you with?" she said seductively, slowly pulling them into her little web of pain. They all smirked to each other, ready to try and take her down at any moment.

"Hey baby, you interested in joining us for a good time tonight?" the man spoke, the disgusting scent of his cheap cologne making I-No's nose twitch. She smirked and slowly swung her guitar around, not wasting any time before she made a quick crack to his school with her mighty "ax". The man soared through the air into a brick wall where he laid unconscious. His buddies began to cower in fear as they tried to run away.

"Oh come on boys! I'm not satisfied yet!" she spoke sadistically, a hint of playfulness in her voice. Before she could fire off a musical not shot from her hat, an unfamiliar voice came from behind her.

"I'll be happy to show you a fun time my beautiful flower," the voice sang. She turned around with a grim expression, catching eyes with a person she had never seen before in her life. He wore a black suit with a black brimmed hat. His short emerald green hair amplified his glowing yellow eyes as he spoke. He took off his hat and gave her complimentary bow, immediately catching her interest. She turned all the way and smiled at him seductively, a she-devil grin slowly printed itself upon her ruby red lips.

"Who are you supposed to be my charming friend? Just another little piece of trash trying to grab my attention?" she said with an almost apparent laugh. I-No always knew how to put on a good front when she recognized a worthy challenge.

"No my beautiful flower, I was looking for a rose that I could trim for my garden, and it just so happens that you fit the bill," he said with a smirk, his hands flipping around a pair of butterfly knives like a blur before returning them to his pockets. I-No smirked with a suggestive smile, a very sadistic battle ready to rumble.

"Jeeze, how am I going to get Major to a hospital at this rate…if only he'd help me instead of having me drag him there…" Noel grumbled to herself, extremely worried about her Major as they both grew closer to the Librarium. She softly knelt down and propped Jin up against a wall, looking around for the next route she would need to take for them to get to their destination with more haste. As she peered in the direction of the headquarters, an unfamiliar figure began emerging from the distance, their heavy cloak signifying that they were a member of the Librarium forces. Noel growled to herself softly, making sure Jin was safe as she stood up, ready to meet with person in question. Soon the person arrived, bearing a message of ill meaning.

"Lieutenant Noel Vermillion and Major Jin Kisaragi, I am here by order of the Librarium to place you under arrest for treason. I don't want to hurt you so please come quietly," the voice urged. Noel's ears twitched as the somewhat familiar voice. Quickly, Noel recognized the cloak and uniform.

"Squad Zero right? The Wings of Justice…why would they send an execution unit to arrest us? What have we done wrong? How have we committed treason?" Noel stated, her voice shaking from a sense of panic. The Squad Zero Lieutenant sighed to herself, returning their gaze to the two.

"Please Noel…please come quietly…" the familiar voice rang. Noel took a step back and her eyes widened, the voice now creeping up on her memory even more so now.

"Who…who are you!" she cried. Slowly the soldier's hands moved to the hood of the cloak and swiftly removed it. Noel's eyes widened in horror as the red hair of her former friend blew in the heavy wind gust that was destined to meet them.

"TSUBAKI?!" Noel cried out in terror, the very thought of her friend out to kill her stabbing her through the heart. As the gears of fate continued to term, it seemed that new gears were continually added to the tickling clock of fate and destiny. Rachel Alucard watched through her little bubble at all the mess, her expression growing very grimly as she noticed Hazama. However, her senses were torn from the orb as she felt an unfamiliar presence in her midst. She quickly turned behind her to see an elderly gentleman standing there, as if he emerged from the shadows. He was softly smoking on an ebony wood pipe, with old crimson eyes looking into hers. The two looked each other down with an odd sense comfort, as if they had met each other some place before.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 11: Devils and Interrogation

(Author's Notice: Here we go another chapter, who is ready to rock?)

(Disclaimer: I have no affiliations with Arc System Works or Aksys)

Chapter 11: The Devils Wear Black and Red, and Time for an Interrogation

"So what do you say?" Hazama asked I-No, the gesture of battle littered within his voice. I-No smirked and swirled her guitar around until it landed right into her hands. Her pale, lanky fingers gripped around the neck of the bass guitar, signaling that there was absolutely no turning back now. Her playfully eyes turned into a sadistic glare as they shot into Hazama's.

"You better not disappointment me pretty boy," she spoke fourth, the wind catching the words and slowly wafting them into Hazama's ears. A twisted, toothy grin, regardless of trying to be held back, curled upon Hazama's face, almost ready to laugh his ass at the woman's cockiness. They locked eyes with one another, the wind standing quiet as it waited for confrontation. Suddenly, I-No grabbed a hold of her guitar neck and began to fly forward, aiming for Hazama's head. As I-No came down from above him with a mighty swing of her ax, Hazama shot what appeared to be a spear of energy past her. Quickly, Hazama began to fly up to it, narrowly escaping the swing. I-No looked up at him puzzled as launched another down at her. She noticed the tip of it looked like the head of a snake as he charged down towards her. I-No quickly jumped back as Hazama immediately charged to ground, as if gravity increased itself to bring him down. He landed upon his feet, and with that, he rose up his hat so he could make eye contact with her.

"I certainly hope that's not all you have my rose, if so then this has been a waste of my time, such a shame" Hazama sarcasted. I-No glared at him with a bit of a unfeminine growl as she landed back to the ground.

"You're full of surprises aren't you pretty boy. Well then, looks I need to take things a bit more…seriously," she spat with the devil's smile. She reached down and took a wicked strum of her guitar. The skull looking shape on her hat opened its mouth and projected a musical note made of negative energy towards the sharply dressed man. Hazama smirked and cocked an eyebrow as he jumped over it with ease. However, as he jumped, he found himself facing off with an angry guitar in the face. Hazama quickly shot his arm back, releasing another "spear" of energy, pulling him back. I-No laughed as she strummed and quickly spun around, a sound wave emerged from her and caught Hazama in the leg, slashing his clothes and leg. He flinched slightly as he landed back to his feet.

"Ow, ow, ow…that hurt so much my thorny rose," he said, obviously being sarcastic once again. I-No shook her head then charged in again, flying towards him upon her mighty "ax". Hazama then held his hand back, which began to glow with green energy. Just as I-No began to swing down at him, he was already one step ahead of her. He quickly jumped back and swung his leg around in a vicious motion, the green energy propelling it. I-No moved quickly to block the kick with her guitar, causing her to move upward. She grabbed a hold of the neck of her guitar and quickly charged down at him like a dive bomber, her own energy giving her a little bit of a boost. Hazama stepped back trying to evade but instead got a nasty smashing sensation as the guitar slammed into his arm. I yelped playfully as the guitar vibrated with the sound of its smashing. I-No licked her lips like a maniac as she landed, quickly sliding along the ground. Hazama gained his footing back as I-No raised her arm up with another sound wave. Hazama then quickly jumped and spun onto his other foot, his leg thrusting viciously into I-No's face. As the hit connected, a huge flash of green energy emerged from the impact, causing I-No to shriek as she flew up. Hazama then steadied himself and looked at his watch.

"It seems I still have some more time to play with you," he spoke to himself softly. He looked up to see I-No's eyes glowing with a vibrant yellow, a vicious charge coming from the air. Hazama took a quick step back as I-No landed. A nice gash in her stomach tore her leather fabric and left a nasty cut. I-No shrugged it off and stood back up, forcing a smile on her face.

"You're pretty good pretty, I must say," she smirked. Hazama smirked back raised his hand to his chin, thinking.

"Ah thank you my thorny rose, I must say, for being merely a pet of That Man, you are quite impressive," he spoke. As the words met I-No's ears, she tightened up, a small chill of anger shivering down her spine. She took a violent swing at Hazama, recklessly missing him.

"How the hell do you know about that?!" she shouted at him. Hazama's wicked laughter got the best of him as his grin began to twist into its more ghastly and sadistic form.

"HAHAH! I know all kinds of things my thorny rose, for now that's all the information you get," he said with a wink. I-No shook angrily then took a heavy breath to steady her. She thought on the topic for a minute then brought back her signature she-devil smile. Hazama blunk once as his attention was drawn to it.

"I see…so that must mean that you are either completely out of your mind, or trying to destroy him. So which is it pretty boy?" she spoke provocatively. Hazama smirked and let out a loose laugh, looking over her once more.

"Well, I'd have to go with crazy, but in all honesty, I think you and I have more in common than you think my thorny rose," Hazama said once more with a smile. I-No's ears began to twitch every time she heard his stupid nickname for her, and soon it became too much.

"Look ass hole, quit calling me "your thorny rose", my name is I-No." she snapped at him. Hazama held his hands up in a "don't shoot me" expression, his face showing minor fright.

"Sorry, sorry, my tho…ahem…I-No. Since your introduction came so abruptly, my name is Hazama, captain of whatever NOL investigative department. I think that's right," he jested with a questioned expression. I-No cocked an eyebrow and shook her head.

"You are such a moron, well, at least you're pretending to be very well, I saw it in your eyes you know, you are the same as me," she grinned. Hazama tilted his hat up and is maniacal yellow eyes glared upon her with ease. She smiled and he smiled. She then thought for a moment and returned her gaze back to him.

"So you want to keep going? I haven't had this much fun in a long time!" I-No spoke excitedly, finally meeting someone devilish to handle her. Alas, Hazama shook his head.

"Sorry my dear I-No, I must be off, there is much work to be done here. I will say though, it has been fun for me as well, and also, one more thing…" Hazama stopped for a moment raising his hat back up so that she may feast upon his eyes one more time.

"I'd suggest looking for a guy with a big red jacket and stupid spiky white hair; he's fun to play with too. Anywho, ta-ta!" Hazama said with a laugh, as he began to continue on his way. I-No stood there and slung her guitar back around behind her with a happy smile for once.

"Well it seems all these new people sprouting up are making this all much more fun!" I-No said to herself as she turned and began to fly away, riding upon her guitar as the dominatrix witch from hell, now in search of the man in red and with stupid white spiky hair.

"Ugh…where am I?" Potemkin grumbled as he found himself lying on a table. He looked around, his eyes and head groggy after the destructive battle between him and that big red man, or better put, monster. He noticed a lot of technical equipment and chemistry sets and such.

"Must be a lab of some sort…" he grumbled once again. As his eyes followed the room around, they eventually landed onto a figure that was sitting at a computer desk, typing away as if their life depended on it. At closer inspection, it appeared to be a cat-like person, something that was quite unfamiliar to him. He began to try to move, but his body wouldn't respond to any of his moments. As a small rattling noise came from the table, Kokonoe slowly turned to him, and gave a smirk.

"It seems you're finally awake. In all honesty I'm surprised you are even alive after Tager had his way with you." Kokonoe stated. Potemkin continued to try to move, but to no avail. Kokonoe noticed and smirked.

"You can move because I've genetically haulted your bodily functions, I can't let you move 'til we figure out more about you and that impressively weird body of yours. From what I can tell it was made out of some sort of weird metal." Kokonoe stated once more. Potemkin tilted his head back to face up again, gazing into the overhead lamp.

"Gabriel…I hope you are alright…" Potemkin thought to himself. Just when Potemkin was about to lose consciousness again, the rumbling sound of heavy footsteps trounced into the room, shaking the table. Tager looked over the table then back at Kokonoe, handing her the coffee she had asked for. He held it in the palm of his hand so that he didn't accidentally crush it. Kokonoe took it from Tager and took a sip.

"Alright, now that my muscle is here I can start the interrogation…" Kokonoe said. She pulled out a weird looking injection tool and slowly walked over to Potemkin. She slowly moved it around the bomb collar to the base of his neck, where a sharp spike pierced through the heavy metal body and into his vitals. She took steps back to her chair and sat back down.

"You should be able to move now. I'm trusting you here, if you start raising ruckus I'll have Tager put you down again, then I may change your form into something much more cuddly," Kokonoe stated playfully. Tager nodded as he looked down at Potemkin, the only man/being that has ever matched his strength.

"I'd suggest that you listen to her," Tager said to Potemkin, keeping the advice short and sweet. Potemkin began to move his hands slowly, clumping his large fingers into fists over and over again until he was ready. Next he slowly moved his short, disproportionate legs then the rest of his body. He slowly sat up at the edge of the table, amazed that the table could actually hold his weight.

"You're probably wondering why the table doesn't just break from underneath you. I had to design a table that could hold this hunk of meat as well so it worked out perfectly for you, though it did have to bend a little…any who, let's start this off correctly. First, what is your name?" Kokonoe asked. Potemkin looked around sighed, knowing that he had no other options. This is the first time he had ever been seriously "captured".

"My name is Potemkin…" he grumbled in his burly voice. Kokonoe smirked at the deep, monstrous voice and looked up to Tager with a wicked smile.

"I like his voice, I might give it to you next so you can't talk too much," she said with a toothy grin. Tager's expression turned to that of concern then he took a small gulp, knowing that Kokonoe would actually do it. Potemkin cocked an eyebrow then shook his head, steadying himself. Kokonoe then pulled herself together; trying not to become overly fascinated with Potemkin's genetic that she forgets to question him.

"Next question, where exactly are you from?" She asked. Potemkin closed his eyes as he slumped where he sat, feeling so stressed and heavy.

"I'm from the country of Zepp. It wasn't until recently that there were any serious problems that the military had to deal with, until those flashes of light…Zepp was originally a country that floated in the sky because of a strong magnetic current mixed with magic that allowed our country to because caught in its own center of gravity. Regardless…after the flashes of light, the next thing I knew was the country had hit ground and was destroyed…" Potemkin spoke grimly, the visions of the destruction and carnage making him quite distressed. Kokonoe sat there and thought for a moment, twirling around a pen within her fingers. Before she could even speak, Potemkin had already analyzed what she would've said.

"The President of Zepp, Gabriel, told me to find the closest organizational building and tell them about what happened to Zepp, however…this whole world changed. I ran into an oddly dressed policewoman that told me that Sector 7 was the closest by, thus why it was my mission…" his burly voice ended. Tager stood guard of the door, fascinated by the story as Kokonoe thought some more on the topic.

"Hmm…so the reason you came to find us was to tell us about the destruction of your country? Regardless of no one in this world knowing that your country even existed? That's quite interesting…anyhow, how far away is Zepp from here?" she asked. Potemkin began to feel fuzzy and he slowly laid back down on the table, his body slowly crapping out on him. Kokonoe sighed then turned to Tager.

"Watch over him for me would you? I have some things that I need to run by some places. He seems utterly exhausted but if he awakes, make sure he doesn't leave this room understood? If you fail Tager, I'll turn you into a big, man eating bunny rabbit!" she growled playfully, as she left the room. Tager shook his head at the remark.

"Kokonoe is scary sometimes isn't she?" he spoke softly to Potemkin, who gave a subtle nod. The two stood there in wonder, both of them amazed at the others strength. There were many questions that hadn't been answered, and there is so little time to do it.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 12: Tea for Two

(Author's Notice: Welcome back, here I am, let's do this)

(Disclaimer: I have no affiliations with Arc System Works or Aksys Game)

Chapter 12: A Tea Table Built for Two

Rachel gazed in the awkward light of the shadow that we behind her. It was a gentleman with an odd hairstyle and a smoking pipe. His eyes were dark crimson red and his features stuck out to be much like her, in other words, he looked like a vampire.

"Who…are you? Identify yourself immediately," Rachel snipped at the elderly gentleman. Slayer took another puff on his pipe, blowing the smoke off to the side before making a comment.

"It seems that fate has brought us together on this beautiful moonlit night, I believe young lady that we have quite a bit to discuss," Slayer spoke back, ignoring her comment. Rachel fumed up a little bit and glared at him again.

"I think it very rude that you ignore my question, how dare you! I will ask you again nicely, and then I shall show no mercy upon you for your rudeness," Rachel verbally attacked again. Slayer shrugged and took another puff, bidding his time. His dim eyes then met with her vibrant eyes, gazing her down.

"My name is Slayer; I am a descendant of the Nosferatu family. It seems that you and I share a common name," he smirked taking another puff. Rachel's eyes widened then grimaced at his response, not believing a single word of it.

"I don't find your slander the slight bit amusing heretic. I am the only heiress of the Alucard family. It seems that I will have to beat some sense into you and that rude, grotesque mouth of yours," Rachel spoke back irritatedly. Slayer just shook his head as Nago and Gii sprung to life.

"Honestly, a man making that kind of claim must truly be a fool to stand in-front of the princess. He must surely have a death wish," Nago spoke fourth in his very feminine voice. Gii flapped at Rachel's side, also to defend her.

"He is asking to die if he is talking to the princess like that," Gii squeaked out. Slayer took another puff then stood at the ready with a sigh, not really wanting to have confrontation.

"It seems I have no choice to but to handle this situation by force," Slayer smirked, his eyes glowing dimly.

"I shall slap that smirk off your face and force you to speak from that rude mouth of yours!" Rachel glared down Slayer and Slayer returned the expression, ready to handle this ridiculous situation.

"Tiny Lobelia!" she spoke fourth, smacking Nago on the head, turning it into cannon. A shot hurled itself towards Slayer, who simply stepped out of the way. As Slayer approached, a barrage of shots came hurling towards him, all forming lightning rods wherever they landed. Slayer slithered through them, disappearing and reappearing all over the place in avoidance. Rachel arose into the air with her power of the wind, gazing down over the area. She quickly summoned George the XIII to the ground and spun fourth in the air, creating a ball of energy shaped into the form of a pumpkin. She then used her power of the wind to propel herself down with lightning speed. Slayer followed the whole calamity of objects floating around carefully, studying her every move. As George arrived at Slayer's feet, it began to give off a feeling of energy. Slayer jumped back away from the frog as it busted into a ball of electricity. Slayer looked and was caught off guard by the energy ball of a pumpkin that flew his way. It nailed him directly in the chest, causing only the most minor of reactions. He swung his hand around and dispelled the pumpkin. Rachel then came flying in. As she flew in, Nago formed beneath her into a giant spike the hurdled down to the earth. Slayer quickly disappeared and dash backwards as Rachel cratered the ground, standing right back up. She looked around aimlessly and desperately for her foe.

"It seems that not only are you incredibly rude, you are also a coward. You are becoming much more hate able by the second," Rachel scowled, growing very irritated. Suddenly, a whirling sound came from behind her.

"Mach Punch!" Slayer soothed out, flying forward with a fairly strong punch. Rachel immediately turned around and rose up Nago, who took the blow unhappily. Rachel then flew back into her field of lightning rods, using them as a standing ground.

"It seems that you enjoy the element of surprise, I shall just have to see to it that it doesn't become a help, but merely a burden," Rachel replied as Slayer slowly walked towards her. He took a puff on his pipe as he approached, acting as if he were very bored. Rachel flew forward with a strike from her wing, which was in vain. Slayer just shifted past her. Rachel smirked and grabbed a hold of Nago firmly as she rose up her hand.

"SWORD IRIS!" She announced forcefully, as the sight of Slayer was lost in a hell pit of lightning scorched the general area. A loud crash caused for the whole ground to shake tremendously, catching Valkenhayn's attention within the castle.

"It seems that madam Rachel has found a guest on our grounds, perhaps I should go to her side…" Valkenhayn thought, slowly wheeling out her tea and deserts. As Rachel smiled, Slayer slowly emerged from the charred and sizzling ground in which he should have been dead. Rachel's grew a little wider as she watched.

"It seems that you aren't going to bore me so easily, for that I must give you my thanks, however, I still can't allow your rudeness to go unpunished," Rachel proclaimed, quickly gliding along the ground. Slayer simply took another puff of his pipe and began making vanishing approaches. Rachel blunk as he disappeared and reappeared again with his movements, slightly confuses her. She went to swing her wing at him once again, missing once again. Slayer then appeared behind her again and gave her a push forward, causing her to grow very angry and lose her balance. At the very touch upon her back, she quickly spun around and smacked his hand, her face red with being flustered.

"YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS?" Rachel scowled out, the heavens themselves causing an echo throughout the sky and area. Valkenhayn made haste, the castle beginning to shake uncontrollably. Rachel quickly rushed forward, Slayer took a strong swing of a punch towards her but she cleverly ducked. She quickly formed Nago around her into a funnel of spikes. She then brought forth the wind and began to spin towards him in a mini dance of death. Slayer gave a quick blink before he quickly crouched down, ready to make his move.

"Dead on Time," Slayer quaintly spoke fourth as his body jetted upward surrounded by energy, causing Rachel to pull up Nago for defense. He smirked as I gazed down at her, ready to move again.

"It seems you're a little sluggish Miss Alucard, perhaps you need to rethink your strategy," he spoke forth with a laugh. Rachel sneered again ready to burst but was soon calmed by Valkenhayn.

"Madam Rachel, this is not the time to let your emotions get the best of you, I don't think that the castle can take much more of it," Valkenhayn protested. Rachel gripped her fists tightly then took a hefty breath. She then closed her eyes and grabbed a hold of Gii; from there it was a proceeded beating at its expense.

"Princesssss don't kill me! This really hurts!" Gii cried out in agony. Slowly Rachel made her way to her favorite table, forming Nago into a chair. Slayer took another puff on his ebony wood pipe, eyes making their way to Valkenhayn.

"Forgive her, she is very quick to anger when she hasn't had her late afternoon tea," Valkenhayn said. Slayer fixed his tie as he took another puff from his pipe.

"It's quite alright, the important thing is that I speak with her about matters to come," Slayer returned. He slowly walked to the table and sat himself down, a very irritated Rachel Alucard glaring him down.

"This doesn't mean that I want to put up with you. However…if you have business here then I'd suggest you make it quick," Rachel said, Valkenhayn pouring her tea for her. Slayer relaxed himself into his seat, taking another puff. Rachel's expression began to turn more into its normal self, slowly letting it down.

"I did not come here to have a fight with you Miss Alucard, I'm here merely to explain a situation that I have foreseen," Slayer said, crossing his legs. Rachel took a sigh and took in another sip of tea, shutting her eyes softly.

"So what business do you have with me cretin," Rachel scowled softly, tapping the table so that Valkenhayn would pour her next cup of tea. Slayer placed his pipe upon the table and gazed into her eyes.

"I'm sure you're familiar with a man that has green hair, and wears a fine suit, am I correct?" Slayer said. Rachel hid a twitch because she knew exactly who he was talking about.

"That arrogant Neanderthal? What exactly does he have to with anything besides angering me?" Rachel asked, taking another sip. Slayer smirked to himself as he noticed that the description hit a nerve.

"It seems that he is preparing to do something that not only could cause difficulty for people like ourselves, but furthermore the world that we have here," Slayer spoke forth. Rachel pondered over the words as she gazed into her cup of tea. Her eyes slowly rose to meet his.

"I already have an idea of what he is going to do, and there isn't too much we can do about it. I'm merely an observer, nothing more," Rachel responded. Slayer placed a hand along his chin and began to ponder.

"Why are you coming to me with this information? Certainly you aren't moronic enough to just come here, cause a quarrel, then go nowhere with a conversation are you?" Rachel spoke softly. Slayer shook his head and took a puff of the pipe that he slowly raised to his aged lips.

"It also involves my half of this exchange. I already know what you and That Man have talked about and what you have done, this isn't news to me. However…I don't believe he told you about the horrible turn of events that could happen," Slayer put into response. Rachel found herself slightly impressed. It wasn't any normal person that could have figured that out, out of the blue at that. She took another sip and slowly placed it on its small plate.

"Perhaps I should allow you to speak just this once," Rachel said, almost dejectedly. Slayer took a toke of his pipe and then stroked his chin, his eyes returning to that of the young vampire's.

"Did That Man ever mention anything about, Gears?" Slayer asked. Rachel gave a subtle nod, not really wishing to acknowledge the stupid question.

"Well there is a very powerful Gear that goes by the name of Justice…and it seems that our green haired friend is going to soon figure out about her existence. A long time back Justice was the key gear, or more simply put, it's what allowed the other gears to function. Justice is a very powerful being, so powerful that she could not be killed, merely sealed away to be forgotten by time. I'm sure he told you about the outbreak I assume?" Slayer asked. Rachel gave a simple blink than had a simple sip of her tea, slowly lowering it back down onto its small plate. She quickly pieced two and two together.

"So it seems there is more trouble at hand then I have foreseen. It seems that things are going to be a bit less boring around here now isn't it? I haven't been this entertained in a while Mr. Slayer, I do appreciate your company here this evening, as flustered as you may have made me. Either way, if that is all to be said then please remove yourself from my sight, I want to finish my tea in peace," Rachel spoke almost cheerfully. Slayer smirked and gave a nod standing up. He gave a wave goodbye as his cloak assembled itself behind him, allowing him walk into the shadow of it like a portal. Rachel finished her tea with a smirk on her face, realizing that this may mean that she would be allowed to take action.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 13: Tournament Introductions 1

Chapter 13: The Tournament Introductions! Part 1

I have no affiliation with Arc System Works, Aksys, Blazblue, or Guilty Gear

"The sun is shining, the crowds are pumped, and the food is hot! It's a wonderful day for a tournament! Is everyone ready for the action?" Jam Kuradoberi cried out to her customers. Everyone was roaring with cheers and full mouths as she some how became the announcer for the fights.

"Each of the fighters today will be fighting with their hearts and soul's for your entertainment! I will be announcing one by one our competitors for this glorious event! WHO IS READY FOR ACTION?" Jam called out like a pro, getting the crowed pumped as the all screamed yes. She stretched up her hands and held out her hand like a showcased.

"First on our list is going is from our very village, you all know him quite well for his vast knowledge, intellect, and constantly having bodily bandages, it's ANJI MITO!"

She announced. The crowd roared once more as large fan flew into the middle of the arena. It expanded and grew larger, expanding out and revealing the silloute of a man. As the fan closed abruptly, Anji Mito was standing there, waving to the crowd. He launched up two butterflies from his fan up into the air, and then they exploded like fireworks, getting a rise from the crowd. Baiken stood up from the sake table and sighed shaking her head. She moved her opium pipe into a pocket within her garb and nodded to Sol.

"Such a dumbass…" she said, Sol giving a subtle nod as he rose up another sake cup, downing it. She stretched her one arm down to her toes then cracked her back, slowly walking over to the line of fighters. Litchi stood up from behind Jam's serving counter and walked out with her. She whispered in her ear and Jam nodded. She handed the microphone over to Litchi who stepped forward into the ring.

"Hello everyone! My name is Litchi Faye Ling, and I am here to announce the fighters from the Kagutsuchi Region! I hope everyone is having fun! Ok, the next fighter on the list, from Kaka village of the far division of Kagutsuchi, TAOKAKA!" Litchi announced happily. The crowd roared as they were taken abroad by the new beauty that has become the second announcer. As her name was called, Taokaka flew in from tree to tree until finally she landed. She raised her paws up and jumped up and down, enjoying all the attention. Litchi pulled out a meat bun from a plate and tossed it at Tao as hard as she could. Tao's eyes widened as she grabbed the meat bun in her mouth and scarfed it down hastily. Litchi then handed off the mic to Jam exchanging places.

"He's known as the notorious leader of the Jelly Fish Pirates, but I know him as a good customer and friend, JOHNNY!" she cried out, Johnny walked out from the line holding his hat down with a big smile. As he reached the middle, he waised up his hat to check everyone out through his shades. I pulled and apple out of his coat and tossed it up in the air. Tao saw it went to jump for it, but Johnny, with lightning speed, slashed up at the apple, returning his sword to his sheath instantly. As Tao went to grab it, it broke into two pieces. Tao blunk as both pieces hit the ground, followed by her devouring them mercilessly. Johnny bowed at all the clapping he received and reached into his coat once more. This time he removed a rose and lofted it towards Litchi. Litchi gave a big smile as she gracefully caught it in her palm, she then placed it in her hair next to Lao-chu. At the display, Bang's jaw dropped as he fell to the ground in defeat, punching the ground.

"My feelings will never be heard…." He said to himself as he sulked. Jam handed off the mic again to Litchi, who was still lightly blushing.

"Alright everyone let's have a nice round of…" Litchi spoke, she was cut off by the pure, concentrated amount of manliness that came from behind her. Bang took to the skies with his scarf as his parachute.

"Where there is darkness I am the light, where this is evil I am the justice, the hero of all, Bang Shishigami, has arrived!" He cried out dramatically as he flipped from high up onto the ground with a wind pressed landing. Everyone clapped and cheered as he arose with his dramatic pose, pointing at Johnny. Johnny cocked an eyebrow at the occurrence.

"I shall defeat you so that my true feeling for…" Bang tried to shout out but was drowned by the cheering crowd as the mic was handed off to Jam again. And once again, Bang sulked to himself before smiling once again to the crowd.

"Next up is our very own ninja! He's lightning quick and is unforgettable because of his "Unique" look and stylish moves, it's CHIPP ZANUFF!" she proclaimed. Leaves began to flurry through the middle of the fighting circle, circling almost as high as a tree, then with inhuman speed, all the leaves began to be cut into shreds. And as the last one was cut, Chipp could be seen on the ground in his ninja pose. The crowd when wild with excitement at the impressive display. Jam again passed the mic over to Litchi. Litchi turned around to look at Carl and signaled for it to be his turn. Carl waved his hands and shook his head, not wanting to fight. May got off the bench and pushed him up there.

"Come on Carl, you can do it! You better not lose til we get to fight!" she said vigorously. Carl stumbled forward underneath Litchi's arm then stood up. As he adjusted his top hat and metal bow-tie, the crowd cheered him on to help get him involved in the competition. He marveled at the amount of people cheering for him to go in. He noticed a few of the younger girls near him chatting it up.

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute!" one of the girls said. Carl blushed lightly and adjusted his glasses. Her friend beside her looked at Carl and smiled.

"You can do it! Give it your all!" she said with a big smile. Carl took a deep breath and looked around. He then gave a nice releaving sigh as he raised his hand, awakening Nirvana. He slowly walked out into the field smiling and waving at everyone as Nirvana slowly trounced behind him. Litchi smiled and called to the crowd.

"Next on the roster, the boy with the heart of gold, but the battling talent that is hard to rival. We have Carl Clover and his sister Ada!" She cheered out, winking at him as he began to smile and laugh more naturally, waving at everybody. Johnny gave a smile moved Carl's hat off of his head. Carl was surprised at first, but then Johnny ruffled his hair and gave his hat back.

"Way to be a man," Johnny said with a thumbs up and a cool, confident grin. Carl smiled up at him and nodded. Litchi handed the mic off to Jam once more, the length of the list slowly thinning. Jam walked forward again and stomped the ground.

"Next up is the fierce cannonball of the jellyfish pirates! Don't be fooled by her small size, because she's got the strength of two men, it's MAY!" She announced. May ran out into the middle of the circle then whistled loudly. A goofy looking dolphin bounced over to May balancing her signature oversized anchor on it's head. It then flipped and disappeared into nothingness as May grabbed a hold of her anchor, pressing it to the ground like a crutch as she perched herself on it. She waved to the crowd then lovingly gazed at Johnny as the other names were called. Jam this time balanced the microphone at the tip of her foot playfully, then slung it over to Litchi, who also caught and balanced it along he leg as she whirled around then knocked it into her hand. The crowd cheered at the impressive display as Litchi and Jam had a good laugh. Litchi then finally brought it back to her supple lips and continued the roll call.

To Be Continued…

(Sorry guys I couldn't keep doing this for the whole chapter xD)


	15. Chapter 14: Rebirth

Chapter 14: Rebirth, The Fateful Encounter, and The Man With The Plan

I have no affiliation with Arc System Works, Aksys, Blazblue, or Guilty Gear

Deep darkness lived in the sewers ever still. The drips of filthy water tears splashing into the various mud puddles, provoking putrid smells that'd make anyone lose the contents of their stomach. Laying on the ground were the 3 combatants that ended up killing each other, the tragic tale of 3 fighters caught in a twisted wheel of fate. However, one of the objects let off a little twitch. They it began to bubble, and then slowly formed into it's normal mass. Arakune was alive. Arakune looked around dismally. He found himself weak from the battle, slowly slugging around. Then something caught his eye, the bodies of Venom and Zato-1 were laying on the ground lifelessly, begging to be consumed.

"N ed t ab orb, th n se rch f r Az re! H h he h h!" Arakune gargled, slowly rolling himself around the two bodies, bubbling and soft cracking sound eroded from him, signifying that he was indeed "absorbing" some energy from them.

The two friends stared each other down. The eyes of one Tsubaki Yayoi, the glisten from them very slighty, the tragedy of the situation embodied themselves with in them. Noel's eyes were confused and lost, trying to figure out why Tsubaki Yayoi would appear before them, in the Zero Squad none the less. The stared each other down until the silence was shattered.

"Noel, I'm glad to see you ok, however…I'm not here for happy banter," Tsubaki said. Noel's eyes grew sad and frustrated, trying to figure out her intentions.

"Tsubaki, what do you mean? You need to help me get Jin, I mean Major Kisaragi to a hospital, he's hurt badly!" Noel cried. Tsubaki took a stuttering sigh and slowly closed her eyes, emanating a depressing and dark aura.

"Noel, please…turn yourselves in, I have orders to take you back. Otherwise…I'll be forced to terminate you…" Tsubaki said, her voice shaking vigorously. Noel's eyes widened with fear as her best friend.

"W-Why Tsubaki? How can you do this to us?" Noel cried back once again, several tears slowly crawling down her cheek"}

"I can't leave now, I have to take Major to a hospital!" She choked out. Tsubaki clenched her eyes shut as she held out her hands. Her uniform flashing a quick bright white before showing herself in her pale white uniform, the Izuyoi in hand. Noel propped Jin up against a nearby tree, keeping Yukianesa at his side just in case worst came to worst. Noel held out her hands and softly spoke.

"Summoning Bulverk…" she spoke as the two guns formed in her hands. The moment they touched her fingers, her eyes grew intense, ready to defend herself and Jin. Tsubaki held out the blade of Izayoi and stared her down.

"This is your last chance Noel! Please! Surrender yourselves!" She begged. Noel pointed out her gun and held her breath, her finger soon pulling the trigger.

"O-optic Barrel!" she announced as a blue burst of energy flashed just in front of Tsubaki. Tsubaki quickly hopped back wards and crouched down. Her voice began to rise as the pages from the shield of Izayoi began rapidly turning, an aura surrounding Tsubaki as Noel began to charge forward towards the chanting Tsubaki.

"Sanctus Veritas!" Tsubaki cried out. She held up her shield and suddenly shot forward like she was launched out of a cannon. Noel's eyes widened as she held up her guns ready to block. As the shield clashed with her Bulverk, Tsubaki then vanished from view. Before Noel had a moment to blink, she had the wind knocked out of her from behind. Tsubaki began smacking and slashing at Noel cutting into her as she turned around. Noel shrieked in pain as Tsubaki used another Sanctus Veritas to get behind Noel yet again.

"Aequum Eleison!" Tsubaki called, sliding along the ground, a dark wing like flow of energy emergy from her miniature blade. However, this time, Noel was ready. A shadowed form of Noel appeared in front of Tsubaki, catching her off her guard as Noel quickly shot past her.

"Assault Through!" she announced as she smashed Bulverk and her should into Tsubaki, sending her grinding across the ground viciously. Tsubaki growled as she arose to one knee and began chanting again, the aura surrounding her again. Noel dashed forward and formed another shadow, quickly sweeping low. Tsubaki counter, quickly jumping up into the air.

"Lux Aeturna!" She cried out once more, swooping down into Noel, knocking her into the ground, sending her grinding away much like Noel had done before. As Tsubaki touched down, she immediately continued her charge. She performed another Sanctus Veritas, catching Noel and flinging her off the ground. Before Noel had a chance to recover, time froze for a moment, Tsubaki collided her with her shield.

**"Confutatis Maledictis!" **She cried out. Noel found herself being flung then slammed up against the tree. She felt as if she were chained to it, her body spread out and unable to move. She try to cry for her to stop but the wind was knocked so hard out of her that all that came out was a ghastly wisp of air. Tsubaki's blade and shield formed into a mystical staff with two wings on the head of it. She then swung it down hard, sending what appeared to be 3 bullets of energy towards Noel. As they collided with her, she felt each one digging into her more than once, tearing through her. The impact was so fierce that she went through tree and onto her back, unable to move.

"Noel, you have left me no choice…I have to…I have to destroy you!" she cried as she ran forward, charging forward as fast as she could to deliver the final blow. She jumped up into the air and shot back down with another Lux Aeturna, only to be met with a sharp, metallic sound. Her eyes widened as she saw a very familiar face. Izayoi was blocked by a cross like weapon attached to her arm, her outfit orange and a bit "revealing", but what gave it away…was the fluffy tail behind her. Makoto Nanaya smirked into Tsubaki's face as she shot her fist forward, knocking across the area. She rolled along the ground for a moment before regaining her footing, glaring her down with confused eyes. Noel noticed the familiar tale and face and her face of pain to a face of joy.

"Makoto!" Noel cried happily. Makoto smiled at Noel as Tsubaki arose to her feet, ready to get to the bottom of this.

Hazama slowly walked around the town. After the fight with the lovely I-No, it was time to gather some info before he set his master plan into affect. Something caught his eyes as he sat down. A strange, pale man with long flowing black hair was lifelessly wandering through the town. He dredged on with a crow over his shoulder, walking to an invisible location. Hazama cocked an eyebrow, that twisted smile of his gracing his lips as he stepped up and hopped in front of the seemingly possessed Testament.

"Hey, hey, are you there?" Hazama joked. Hazama took the time to enjoy the smaller things in life, such as pissing people off and laughing about it. Testament looked up with his deep red eyes and gave him a deep, dark grim expression.

"Move…or die…" Testament spoke softly. Hazama again smiled wide and stretched up his arms, letting little cracks escape his fingers and back.

"Now, now, no point in being a gloomy gus is there? Tell Uncle Hazama what's wrong, he'll make you feel all better…!" Hazama laughed as he threw out an Uroboros. A scythe appeared out of seemingly thin air and blocked it. Testament's glare opened up another opportunity for Hazama to throw out another goofy remark, after all, he had to keep things from being boring right?

"My, my, quite the weapon you have their, I don't suppose you're harvesting any crops with it are you?" Hazama again smirked. He was very proud of the fact that the joke was lame. Testament began his charge towards Hazama, gliding across the ground without touching it. Hazama quickly jumped into the air, holding his hat as he attempted to avoid whatever attack Testament may make, however, he was taken by surprise. Testament flip forward, swinging his scythe. As Hazama blocked the first blow, a second swing came from behind it, catching Hazama off guard. Hazama reared back then landed back on his. He smirked at the fact that he not a scratch on him. A second later however, his already cut short tie was cut ever shorter as a piece from it floated to the ground. Hazama's typically playful expression turned into a very grim and cold expression.

"Do you know how much this tie costs? Seriously. Do you? It doesn't cost much at all…but it finishes my outfit!" Hazama yelled out as Testament went for a leaping slash down upon Hazama. He looked up and cocked his as he sent up Uroboros to catch him.

"Hungry Coils!" He commanded as Testament was grabbed, and thrown into a solid stone wall, making a small crack on it's surface from the impact. Testament arose to his feet like a zombie, ignoring any kind of pain he might have felt, had he been human. Testament hastily cut his wrist with a finger nail and flung some blood into the air. It appeared as if nothing happened. Hazama cocked an eye brow as he stared at him.

"I know I hurt you, but that's no reason for you to cut your wrist like a teenager, it's not like you don't have a mommy or daddy right? Right? Whoops! Guess not!" Hazama laughed aloud as he sent out Uroboros to grasp the air so Hazama could catapult forward. Just as Hazama was about to take a swing at Testament, Hazama noticed a thin line of energy that was barely able to be seen. He took a strong swing at it and slashed through a what appeared to be web of blood. As Hazama landed he threw another Uroboros that latched on to Testament, stunning him. Hazama then swooped in and nailed Testament right on the shoulder with one of his butterfly knives. As Testament remained stunned. Hazama then knee'd Testament in the gut, then grabbed him by his tube top looking garb. Hazama grinned in Testaments face as he turned around and gave Testament a strong kangaroo kick to the gut, sending him flying through the air. Testament hit the ground with a hard crash, his body ruled through a wooden table from a nearby food stand, destroying it. Hazama laughed some more, for some reason he just couldn't stop. It was just too much fun making fun of people and pissing them off. However, Testament arose to his feet again like a zombie, making Hazama very bummed out.

"Aw and I thought I was actually going to get a rise out of you with that, way to disappoint me jerk," Hazama stated. Testament then quickly pushed off the ground and literally flew towards Hazama like a jet, finally ready to counter attack. Hazama whipped out butterfly knives and played with them while he waited for Testament to arrive. As he did Testament spun around sweeping for Hazama's feet. Hazama shrugged as he leapt up, avoiding them.

"Is that really all you've g…" Hazama was cut short as a creature formed in front of him with a sickle, swinging at him. Hazama batted the blade aside and tried to back up, however, Testament had other plans. Testament slashed once again, this time actually catching Hazama at his stomach, only merely cutting his shirt partway open. As Hazama went for a sweep himself, Testament lunged over him with his scythe, cutting open the back of his suit. Hazama let out a disgusted gasp as he tried to turn around. As he did, Testament grabbed a hold of his shoulder. As Hazama took a glance into his eyes and was taken off guard as Testament's face turned to that of a shrieking skull. Testaments nails from his hands pierced through Hazama's shoulder like knives before throwing him to the side. Hazama of course landed on his feet. He sighed and looked over at the "flesh wound". He shrugged with a sigh as he dusted himself off, his skin almost instantly healing the stab marks. He cracked his neck to the side as he glared at Testament, now it was personal. Hazama threw out an Uroboros and stunned Testament once again. Hazama used it to swoop in on Testament, readying his butterfly knife for another slash. His succubus once again tried to hit him with her sickle but he simply dodged it as he slashed across Testament's chest, drawing blood. As he landed, Hazama grabbed his other knife and carved an X into Testaments chest. Testament grunted and staggered as he tried to swing at Hazama, missing by a mile as Hazama stooped down. Hazama then slashed at Testaments ankles in a sweeping motion, catching him. Testament fell to one knee and caught Hazama's glowing eyes and wide smile in his face.

"SERPENT'S INFERNAL RAPTURE!" Hazama yelled out as he spun around and delivered a devastating super kick to Testaments face, launching him into the air like a rocket. Testament flew too high to see at first, but soon began to plummet to the ground. Hazama watched carefully as he readied his next move.

"Serpent's Benediction…" he chanted as Testament grew closer. Just before Testament hit the ground, Hazama delivered a devastating slash.

"Devouring Fang!" he shouted as his swing, immersed in green negative energy, of his knife caught Testament in the chest, causing him to flip in the air, as if he was hit by a clothesline. As Testament's body finally met the pavement, Hazama spun backwards, throwing several little knives that he hid along the back of his belt into Testament, pinning him to the ground for a moment. Hazama then dashed forward and did his X slash motion again, this time catching him on both of testaments shoulders, the force raising him to his feet. Hazama turned his bladed and jam'd it up into Testaments gut again, launching him upward. Hazama then smiled wide, his glowing yellow eyes staring him down fiercely as he sent out one Uroboros after another. Each one bit into Testament for three bites. Hazama then sent out the more powerful, and more familiar one.

"Hungry Coils!" he announced as his Uroboros latched on to Testament again, flinging him against a steel wall of another building, bouncing Testament to the pavement. Hazama quickly dash and caught the ground beneath him with a sweep from his knife, making a semi-circular cut into Testaments back. As Testament felt the ground beneath him disappear again, a green seal appeared on the ground. When he connected with it, a strong force of negative energy clung and dug itself into Testaments waist holding him still.

"ETERNAL COILS OF THE DRAGON SERPENT!" he cried out loud enough to echo around the surroundings. Hazama then threw out a powerful Uroboros that latched a hold of Testament, dragging him from the energy into Hazama. Just as Testament was in Hazama's face, Hazama began to laugh like an insane lunatic as he quick drew both of his butterfly knives like pistols from his pockets and began to tear them all through Testament's chest and body. Slash after slash after slash dug and carved their marks into Testament, snippets of blood, one by one, splashed onto the ground. Hazama then reared back, spreading his arms apart like wings.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!," he quickly spoke as three oval serpents appeared behind him, the surrounding area being engulfed around them. All the people around them saw the display and began running for their lives as the ground began to tremble like an earthquake. Hazama then lunged his arms forward, his knives side by side drilled into Testaments chest. Dark energy shot from them like a gun, blowing him through the stone wall of a resteraunt, sending him crashing through multiple tables and chairs. As the aftermath of rubble and catastrophe died down. Hazama smirked and loosened his tie. He then pulled off his tie, dropping it to the ground as reached inside of his coat and pulled out another tie and tied it in place where the other one was.

"Well it seems like I made a bit of a mess…excellent!" he shouted allowed, cackling. Hazama then heard the sound of a warping portal portal no more than 10 feet away from him. To his surprise, a very familiar figure came through the portal. It was the butler of the Alucard household. The famous cake and tea server, as well as one of the six heroes. Valkenhein R. Hellsing.

Hazama gulped for a moment then put on his arrogant smile.

"Well, well, well, look who it is…my good buddy Valkenhein! How've you been old chap? Still serving tea and cake to that blood sucking bitch?" Hazama said quaintly, holding back a laugh. Valkenhein glared him down, angry at the destruction he had just caused to this poor small town. He stomped his foot to the ground causing it to shake.

"Terumi! You have to cease this pointless destruction!" Valkenhein barked at him. Hazama shrugged and and held out his arms in his infamous "I don't know" pose.

"Hey, hey, hey! I didn't start the fight! It was that guy over, you see where the hole in the restraint over there, it's that one right there. I was merely defending myself?" Hazama smirked, justifying himself like a child. Valkenhein looked over to the building, it was utterly destroyed on the inside. He noticed something peculiar. The person in question that Hazama had "defended himself" from, stood up and began to walk out the hole in the wall.

"It seems that you have lost your touch Terumi, look behind you," Valkenhein said smugly. It wasn't often that Valkenhein would make a jest, but if it is at Terumi's expense, then it was remotely justified. Terumi cocked an eyebrow and turned around and noticed Testament slowly approaching once again, his wounds still blood covered but healing. Terumi tilted his hat back a little to scratch the front of his head.

"Well damn, I don't even know what to say to that…I guess I'm getting lazy!" Terumi yelled as he turned and took a swing at Valkenhein with his knife, falling short as Valkenhein stepped back. Valkenhein pulled up the end of his sleeves and readied himself. Hazama/Terumi sighed as he turned his head f

from Testament to Valkenhein.

"Damn…this isn't good, even I, the God-like and mighty Terumi could possibly have a little trouble with this situation…" he thought to himself, Hazama leapt back so that both of them were in front of him, readying himself the best he could.


	16. Chapter 15: Wheels of Fate Part 2

Chapter 15: The Wheels of Fate are Turning Part: 2

(Notice: To all readers who have been faithful to me thus far, please show mercy on me with this chapter because as you all know I haven't written on this story for some time now. I appreciate all those who have stuck with me, even though I haven't written as much as I would've. I'm very thankful to all my readers and I'm going to do my best not to be disappointed you guys in my following chapters. Thanks and enjoy!)

The area surrounding the NOL compound had become desolate and barren. Any form of "normal" life had been ceased by the deathly grasp of the gear onslaught. Sitting at the entrance of the NOL stood two poor souls in uniforms, armed with sidearms and a sword. Obviously they were simply staff members of the NOL, desk workers with no sign of hope at all. Ragna found himself sliding behind the cover of some ruble that had fallen from another building. Before him looked like moving monstrosities; as if they were sewn together in an evil lab of some lunatic. Their teeth is what truly crept him out. Each individual tooth moved individually, like fingers playing a piano. Gun shots and slashes rang from the entrance as the man and the woman continued to try and fight back. Ragna could barely stand the yells and screams coming from them as they continued to try and try to push back the inevitable downfall of the building. Suddenly, what appeared to be a gray severed head nearly clipped Ragna in the face. He dodged his body quickly as it smacked one of the gears in the back of the head. Ragna looked forward and noticed it was a mechanical robot head that looked similar to a gentleman that he had fought early today. He turned to see the said officer behind him, with his glorious electrified blade drawn. Ragna quickly turned around and grit his teeth, reaching for the hilt of his Blood-scythe. Ky on the other hand didn't flinch at this display. His eyes were fixated on the enemies in-front of him. Quickly, Ky charged right past Ragna, ready to pounce on the enemies.

"God damn it, what is that idiot thinking?!" Ragna sneered as he arose from his cover, launching himself off the top of it towards the enemy. Ky immediately charged up Thunderseal as he charged, immediately unleashing a powerful burst.

"SACRED EDGE!" Ky cried out. The fierce surge of electricity shattered the wind, tearing through gear after gear in front of him, their "flesh" singeing and burning from the unleashed fury of Thunderseal. Ragna's eyes widened after seeing the display of power, obviously he wasn't your normal officer of the law. Ragna grinned and followed suit, jumping high into the air.

"Belial Edge!" Ragna announced, now flying down towards the earth like a meteor. The front edge of the blade tore all the way through the middle of one of them. Immediately as Ragna's feet toughed down, he quickly turned behind him, his fist already surrounded in dark energy.

"Hell's Fang!" Ragna shouted. His fist plunged inside of the gear, followed by a fierce swing of enemy, slashing through the two to it's sides as well as the one in question. Ky noticed this and formed a smile on his face. It always nice to see people fighting to defend one another, although it was not Ragna's intention entirely. Ky stabbed forward, accidentally lodging Thunderseal into one of them. The gear swing a claw to the side knocking Ky's hands free from the Thunderseal. Ky grit his teeth and rolled along the ground, regaining his footing. The gear with the Thunderseal slowly approached Ky, ready to feast. Ky quickly ran to grab the handle of the sword but to no avail. With the firm backhand from one of the gears, that sent Ky through the air towards Ragna. Ragna swung hard to cut another gear in half and as he followed his blade with his eyes, he saw a Ky missile heading right for him. Ragna quickly sheathed Blood-scythe and caught Ky around the waist as he flew into him.

"Hey watch where you're flying!" He growled at Ky. Ky sighed and got back onto his feet trying to make his way towards his Thunderseal again. A few gunshots went off, slowly getting all of the gears attention. The poor "soldiers" of the NOL at the front gate were doing their best to try and stay alive.

"Blonde guy! Now's your chance to get your sword! MOVE QUICK!" The man shouted out, inserting another clip into his handgun. Ky nodded and quickly ran as fast as he could towards the target as Ragna proceeded to tear through all the targets in-front of Ky. The man turned to his female counterpart, giving orders.

"Charlotte, you have to get out of here! I don't think they'll make it in time!" The man cried out. Charlotte shook her head and unsheathed the sword she had behind her.

"I can't do that Mathason, I am here to hold my post. Either I live or die is up to fate!" Charlotte shouted back. Mathason shook his head back as a gear quickly lunged towards Charlotte, catching her off her guard. He quickly yanked the sword out of her hand, throwing himself in front of her. She screamed as Mathason parried the gears blow, only to have another claw jabbed into his stomach. Mathason growled and kicked the gear back the best he could. He looked over at Charlotte and tossed her his sidearm, coughing a little bit of blood.

"Go to those guys, they'll pro...*cough*...tect you Charlotte. You have to make it out of this! This is your first year here, I'll be damned if you die on me now!" He cried out viciously, throwing her as hard as he could away from the hoard. He then readied the sword in his hand and swung down viciously, smashing the gears head in. As the gear fell back, the claw removed itself, causing blood to flow from his stomach. He began to cough up more blood as he cried out furiously, continuing to slash at the enemies in front of him. Charlotte tried to approach him once more but a gear moved in front of her. She quickly pulled out her gun and screamed, shooting all of the bullets in the gun as fast as she could. As the gear was about to swing down upon her, a surge of electricity tore through and singed the life out of the gear, dropping it to the ground. Ky then offered his hand to her, smiling kindly. She looked over past him and saw that the rest of the gears had been destroyed by Ragna. It was like a graveyard of crude flesh and shattered teeth. Charlotte took Ky's hand with a blush; her clothes were filthy and her face was covered in dirt and some blood. She peeked over and saw that Mathason was on the ground, with his coat covering his body, courtesy of Ragna. Her eyes then filled with tears and grabbed a hold of Ky's coat, burying her face into his chest, finally letting the tears fly. Ky took a deep breath and placed arm around her softly. Ky knew first hand what it can be lot to lose everything just like this.

"Don't worry...you friend is with God now. All we can do is pray for his safe arrival." Ky whispered, softly brushing her head. She slowly backed away from him and looked him in the eyes. She nodded sadly but a small smile graced her face with a red face to follow. They both looked over the forsaken battle field, speechless to what kind of horrors have plagued this world. Ky's eyes scanned the field, unable to find a Ragna in sight.

"It seems that things have become quite a bit more complicated that I had thought, I suppose that things are finally going to be less boring," Rachel said with a soft smile on her face. She sipped at her tea elegantly, maintaining eye contact with Slayer at all times. Slayer nodded as he took another toke on his pipe, slowly breathing out the hazy smoke.

"There is one more major problem that has developed recently, I assume you know already?" Slayer suggested. Rachel took another sip of tea and gave a subtle nod, now resting her tea cup and its small plate upon the table.

"Terumi, and the one they call I-No correct?" Rachel inquired. With another toke upon his pipe, another nod surfaced. A sigh escaped her lips as she reached for her desert fork.

"If you don't mind Slayer, please leave me to myself. I have much to think about," Rachel asked , taking a small portion of cake between her lips. Without a second guess, Slayer was gone. Rachel then rested her head back, slowly closing her eyes. The stress from the complications with the excitement of change had finally taken their toll on her. Nago and Gii remained silent, allowing her to rest.

"What the heck is going on here you two?!" Makoto scowled, turning her glance from Noel to Tsubaki and back again. Tsubaki glared at Noel then attempted to smack Makoto's fist aside. Makoto raised her arm back, catching the blow then quickly swept her arm forward, causing Tsubaki to stagger.

Tsubaki sighed.

"Jin is in critical condition and needs to go to the hospital! Tsubaki received an order that she is to execute the Major and I!" Noel cried out. Makoto's eyes widened as she peered over at Tsubaki. Tsubaki bit her lip and attempted to avoid eye contact. Makoto sighed and lowered her arms. Noel and Tsubaki followed suit and lowered their weapons. Makoto then noticed Noel looking around frantically, a puzzled look on her face.

"I don't see the Major!" Noel spat out. Tsubaki and Makoto looked around as well, finding that Jin was nowhere to be found. Tsubaki's cloak then reappeared, then slowly returned her mask to her face.

"It seems that the situation has been resolved here. I am to return to report that I have executed Lt. Noel and Major Kisaragi," Tsubaki said. Makoto and Noel sighed and smiled softly at Tsubaki. Tsubaki then saluted the two then quickly withdrew from the area.

"You know where Jin is don't you Noel?" Makoto smirked. Noel smiled and blushed and eyed over towards a pillar, where Jin was found unconcious with Noel's overcoat over him.

"I'm sure Tsubaki knew as well. Well, it seems this has all been resolved. I'm sorry Noel but I have other things I need to take ca..." Makoto spoke then was caught off guard by Noel now hugging her hard, crying softly on her. Makoto just smiked and gave a cute pat on Noel's head.

"Come on Noel, stop the water works. You'll get me going!" Makoto laughed. Noel slowly let her go and laughed as well. It was the first time in some time that any laughter had came from their dark world of deception and pain. As Makoto slowly left the area, Noel went over to Jin, who laid back against the column, sleeping like a child. Noel smiled and stretched, dispersing Bulverk. She then sat next to Jin, also taking a moment to reflect on everything that had just happened. However...hiding up on top of the pillars was a red leather-clad hell spawn, grinning down at them as she licked her lips.

Valkenhayn's shape shifted into a vicious wolf, quickly flying towards Hazama with his claws drawn. Hazama quickly dashed backwards causing Valkenhayn to fall just a little short. A strange creature opened it's mouth and tried to nip at Hazama's ankles but throw out an Oroboros overhead, pulling him away. As he though the reached a safe altitude, Valkenhayn was already back in his face. Hazama swung out his butterfly knives towards Valkenhayn, hoping to keep him at bay. Valkenhayn slashed fiercely at the tired out Hazama and knocked his knives from his hands. Hazama quickly swung his leg over in a downward strike, narrowly missing Valkenhayn. Valkenhayn returned to normal and smashed his foot on top of Hazama's head.

"NEVER AGAIN YOU VILE BEING!" Valkenhayn roared as his foot turned into that of a wolf and dug into his cut. He then pushed down on it, flying down towards the earth like a meteor, cratering Hazama into the pavement. With a deathly gasp, Hazama coughed up a glob of blood as he hit the Earth. He quickly threw an Oroboros to try and escape but Valkenhayn stomped down on his wrist.

"It seems you are to meet your end here Terumi...PREPARE TO D..." Valkenhayn was cut short by a familiar sound and attack.

"MANUSE!" The familiar voice echoed, launching Valkenhayn off of Hazama, smashing him through a wall. Hazama slowly crawled out of the crater so see Colonel Relius Clover gracing the presence of the battlefield. Hazama grinned and sighed, placing his hat back on his hat.

"Ah thank god! Finally I have some legitimate help. Oh Relius you know how to make a man feel good!" Hazama teased. Relius grimaced and then peered over at Hazama. Relius's glare from beneath his mask stopped Hazama cold, shutting his mouth in a bit of fear. Hazama peered over to where the stranger was only to find him beaten and restrained by Igniz. Relius then turned to Valkenhayn, who pried himself out of the wall with ease. Valkenhayn clenched his teeth then opened up a dimension hole, leaving through it. Relius smirked as he slowly walked over to Testament, who was beaten and restrained. Lilith appeared and try her best to attack Relius from behind but was cut short by an Oroboros grasping her out of the sky. Relius placed his hand on Testament's face, moving it from side to side, analyzing it. One of Testament's eyes struggled to open, revealing their crimson red glow.

"You are quite the specimen I see...well then...it seems you are going to be of use to me," Relius said. Testament's lips began to move, formulating words slowly.

"Must...save...her...must...release...her...will.. .kill...for...her..." he said in a mono-robotic-like tone. Relius raised an eyebrow from beneath his mask, curiosity obviously spiking within his mind.

"Who is 'she'?" Relius inquired. Testament's eyes closed, appearing to be unconscious, however, Relius could make out the words that Testament was wording in a silenced voice. Hazama cracked his neck and made a good long stretch, yawning to himself.

"Justice you say, very interesting," Relius said, a smirk curling upon his lips. The chaos was done here in the facility, however...more chaos was surely going to in sue. The world that everyone was standing in was about to experience many mights that should not be unleashed.

To be Continued...


End file.
